


Dancing the Waltz Alone

by yomilansuu



Category: Warframe
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-01-13 17:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 72,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18473836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yomilansuu/pseuds/yomilansuu
Summary: 或許Waframe只是心的反射鏡，軌道飛行器沒有其他人只有自己，但是戰鬥中總能感覺被推一把並不是錯覺。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> -Operator don't have his/her own name.  
> -Warframe can't speak, but they can think and move in the ship.  
> -Just like a diary.  
> -Spoiler Warning！！！

　　《Mag檔案》  
  
　　Limbo還來不及進入裂隙就被Mag巴投出去，Rhino和Oberon閃得飛快，他一路滾過去撞上艙底的武器庫再爬上去，所幸飛出去的瞬間衝進裂隙並沒有打亂任何東西，讓大家少聽Ordis囉嗦幾句。他並沒有惡意，只是好奇為什麼Mag常望著窗外星系發呆就貿然湊上去，一不小心就忘了禮儀。  
  
　　Rhino指頭在玻璃和面甲之間來回點了點，示意初來乍到的他Mag不是在看風景，她是在看自己。  
  
　　Mag是指揮官的第一具戰甲，她明白大部分Tenno對自己的評價如何，當她比其他Mag提早從冷凍艙甦醒時，她覺得自己是幸運的，一方面卻抱持著操控自己的Tenno不諳世事的心情倉促走上戰場。  
  
　　指揮官時不時就會透過玻璃倒影看她，她以為這是拿她取樂。  
  
　　「自我」這一概念對她而言相當奇妙，還在地球徘徊之時，空無一人的軌道飛行器裡只有她與指揮官獨處，一旦傳識抽離便覺得胸口開洞，Ordis只會叫她別亂動裡面的東西，這個腦袋撞壞絮叨叨的飛船中樞只認指揮官，可惜她沒有嘴，連反駁一句都做不到。  
  
　　──當妳有所抗拒的時候，我知道那是妳。  
  
　　那僅只是一個偏頭閃過視線的動作，傳識流中卻有股不可思議的流動穿透身體。  
  
　　──Mag視光器上的光體像是宇宙的縮影，它們每秒中流轉瞬息都是如此美麗，在這裡感覺一定可以做個好夢。  
  
　　指揮官，她的Tenno還躺在遙遠虛空中的儲夢池，然而Tenno們的夢只有戰場，Mag不只一次想過指揮官是否比其他Tenno年幼又天真脆弱，可不論如何她已經決定接受這位指揮官，摒除無意義的思考，不知不覺中她也開始盯著自己的面罩想像中斷傳識時指揮官在做著什麼夢。  
  
　　有時她還會想起他們用空刃在戰甲格位刻名字的事，她順其自然地刻上Mag，指揮官感到疑惑的時候，她知道那是指揮官。Mag是善用磁力與槍炮的戰甲，只做指揮官口中優雅而強悍的守護天使，她不需要成為Mag戰甲以外的東西。  
  
　　事到如今那把空刃還留著，其他戰甲也跟指揮官在戰甲格位上刻名字。  
  
　　或許Excalibur會明白她的感受吧，他們這般量產型戰甲最早理解跟Tenno分離的寂寞，所以她總是能在精準時機站到星圖前接受傳識。  
  
　　──晚上好，Mag，今天也一起做個好夢。  
  
　　Mag隨指揮官的意志起身，在任務視窗埋沒窗景前他們一瞥外頭的星辰大海，今天也是在哪裡跌倒在哪裡爬起來，他們會在這周而復始中變得強壯。  
  
　　假如某一天換她走入指揮官的夢面對面時，她期待聽到指揮官的名字。

  
  
  
　　《Rhino檔案》  
  
　　傳聞Rhino是一具教練戰甲，指揮官繼Mag之後接觸到他，深信此話所言不虛，幫助還迷迷糊糊挖掘自己潛能的Tenno們看清戰況，注意腳邊陷阱、遺落的資源趕緊拿好拿滿、認識其他戰甲施放的技能、好好掌握武器用法、除了穩住之外還是穩住──Tenno們在Rhino的鋼筋鐵骨下學會辨識戰場訊息進步飛速。  
  
　　天真的Tenno們偶爾會褒貶皆具地說他是心寬體胖的重量級戰甲，Rhino就是如此震地有聲，他並沒有特別在意什麼，指揮官的觀點和Mag捶在他胸口的粉拳一樣不痛不癢。她對Infested相關任務正頭疼，誰知道Rhino戰甲皮沒刮到一下就這樣輾過去了。  
  
　　每當Lotus指派了陌生任務過來，Rhino總是能聽到指揮官可憐巴巴地輕喚他過去。  
  
　　Mag不知道的是，他也不是全然沒煩惱。  
  
　　Rhino還未免疫Helminth病毒，起初他不在意那粉紅包囊，甚至給指揮官弄了隻感染狗狗。  
  
　　某次Rhino一如往常利用地球的防禦任務和指揮官熟悉新武器，他注意到這支隊伍有股說不上違和感，但他很快被吐泡泡的指揮官轉移注意力，直到波數換移的空檔，同隊伍的Nidus突然摸他的頸部，那裡白淨無物引起了Nidus的玩心，指揮官完全不明白為什麼同伴要把他按倒在冷凍艙上。  
  
　　Nidus，識相點就叫你的Tenno放手，恐懼神外觀嚇壞了他的指揮官。Rhino繃緊半身肌肉警告Nidus。  
  
　　Nidus？還是操控Nidus的Tenno？不知道這是誰的主意，可能是兩者，Nidus真的對他的脖子情有獨鍾，畢竟其他同伴已經被感染了。  
  
　　──再靠過來我就要叫了！  
  
　　叫？我們都很期待你叫不是嗎？Nidus頭側肢節綻開，他更加陶醉於Rhino的反應，指甲尖剜開Rhino頸部種植Helminth病毒時，還愉悅地在皮肉裡多游移一會兒。  
  
　　指揮官觸發Rhino的技能，戰吼將他們戰甲裡的亢奮神經元全部催醒。既然Buff上好了，波數重開，Frost連忙把Nidus踹出冰罩外幹活才打斷了Nidus的鬧事，現在想來那個Nidus和Tenno大概只是任務太枯燥想找樂子，不過他稍微對臨危不亂的指揮官另眼相看了。  
  
　　──Rhino……  
  
　　感應到指揮官的傳識流，Rhino不緊不慢地將坐在他肩上看風景的Mag和Oberon放下，走到星圖前坐定。  
  
　　他查過Ordis的清單堆積了一堆陌生任務，反正天塌下來都有他撐著，指揮官不需要每次都發出那種可憐巴巴的聲音，哪怕Stalker也不能碰他的Tenno一根手指，他的心絕對向著指揮官，只要指揮官別老是打著主意要把他漆成粉紅色就好。  
  
　　──可是粉紅色的Rhino……  
　　  
　　好了閉上嘴，咬緊牙關出發吧。

  
　　  
  
　　《Oberon檔案》  
  
　　初出鑄造廠接受傳識時，儘管明白指揮官沒有惡意，但Oberon感覺到極其失禮的打量視線停在他腹部。  
  
　　他那身白綠色調的外觀得格外顯眼，尤其花葉褶皺皮質與動物角的細緻設計是男性戰甲罕見的流線美，唯獨腹部──Oberon起身便把雙手舉得老高和指揮官的意識抗爭，好奇寶寶Mag朝他撲上才揭露了它綿密柔軟的事實，在其他戰甲到來前，她開始和感染狗狗開始輪流獨佔Oberon的小腹。  
  
　　指揮官對聖騎士的技能上手快速，或許多虧Mag讓指揮官養成了範圍意識，他初陣的活躍深深印在指揮官心裡，指揮官同時也才明白自己曾經受惠於其他Oberon戰甲，被他們細心治癒並保護著，Oberon的好像呼吸般如此理所當然。  
  
　　好一陣子都是他和指揮官前赴任務，然後Rhino去希圖斯釣魚放鬆，指揮官始終對他的腹部戀戀不捨，他們團隊契合度進步固然是好事，但他對身心平衡需求很大，有那麼點想跟Rhino交換立場了。  
  
　　行止得宜的Oberon仍會遇上令人不愉快的場合，眼下他就有個很好的例子：刺殺任務，隨機組隊碰上Nidus和Nekros，疫病之王與死神。  
  
　　看在虛空的份上，這是要抽乾他嗎！  
  
　　他內心的叫喊還不及Nidus在他脖子種植粉紅包囊來得快。  
  
　　Nidus要把這Grineer營地作為他疫病幼體的餵食場，他要Oberon站在他後面只管玩草和治癒；Nekros戲謔地把Oberon拉近一點，既然這麼煩Nidus就待在他身後給他治癒，除非Oberon有興致看他挖屍。  
  
　　Oberon抬腳鞋跟擊地，聖火大範圍灼燒敵人滋養綠意為他鋪路，沿路揮劍斬殺敵人的血痕之道留給同隊的他們。  
  
　　只有在自己的Tenno面前Oberon會以聖騎士自居，本質終究如同那名字，他是維繫平衡的自然君主──神秘與光輝兼具的精靈王。  


  
　　《Limbo檔案》  
  
　　指揮官清點完任務回報後發現自己已被劃出團隊，又刷新了一次紀錄，雖然早有耳聞關於Limbo戰甲的爭議性，事實果然比傳聞更驚人，畢竟剛才的任務中Limbo甚至沒有用上任何技能，也沒有亂開裂隙給人製造困擾。  
  
　　Limbo和指揮官就連單獨任務也能前所未見地遭遇傳識亂流，為了Limbo能不能順利回登陸艇提心吊膽好幾回。指揮官擔心他倆相性的問題，反覆閱讀戰甲資料，甚至不甘願地向Ordis請教Limbo定理也沒是沒有上手的跡象，只有Limbo自己不太在意這件事，偶爾還會和Ordis大談數學語言而忽略傳識流到來，常常需要其他戰甲把他架到星圖前坐定。  
  
　　與Limbo一同行動的期間，自己卑鄙貪婪的那一面無所遁形，所有負面想法都會往裡去的感覺很糟心。  
  
　　──你這樣下去會不會沒朋友啊，Limbo……  
  
　　沒朋友又何妨呢？他有指揮官和團隊。Limbo在漫長的意識統合階段輕巧地回復指揮官，他一直都知道指揮官愛他。  
  
　　──Limbo，未免太厚臉皮了吧。  
  
　　那麼又是誰老是在任務中目不轉睛地盯著其他的Limbo戰甲學習戰鬥技巧？是誰在對挖出來的Limbo Prime戰甲藍圖望眼欲穿？帥到沒朋友這原罪他絕對擔得起。  
  
　　來，說說看，是誰在他剛出鑄造廠時就送給他一頂詩人帽子？  
  
　　Limbo維持著紳士風度，將指揮官想透露洩氣話的衝動堵回去。指揮官和他在跨越維度的風景中突破艱難關卡，在那無法觸及任何現實的地方只有自己的意圖最重要。  
  
　　所以即便穿越虛空會粉身碎骨，他也欣然接受那樣的結局，更何況當初沒那麼做的話，他就不會坐在這裡，唯一遺憾就是沒機會一睹指揮官和大家奔走各星球蒐集他藍圖的拼命模樣吧。  
  
　　吶，指揮官，Limbo的Tenno。  
  
　　──嗯？  
  
　　指揮官需要陪伴的時候大概第一個不會想到自己。  
  
　　來做個約定吧，假如指揮官因為孤獨而痛苦不已時就想想Limbo，想想那個妄想在裂隙漫遊中躍至虛空尋求Tenno身影的傻瓜就會笑得出來了。  
  
　　說好囉？  
  
　　──就這麼說定了，Limbo。  
  
　　傳識流溫和地融合在一起，指揮官學著Limbo那樣脫帽向大家打招呼，而後輕快優雅地飛身躍進戰場中。

  
　　  
  
　　《Valkyr檔案》  
  
　　第二具女性戰甲的到來本該令Mag興奮的，她趴在鑄造台邊緊盯戰甲的製作過程，只有她懂指揮官的憂心，因為Valkyr是她和指揮官一起帶回來的。  
  
　　果不其然Valkyr一出廠就不由分說地張揚爪子和他們的感染狗狗打起來，她憎恨關於狗的一切、可恨的木星、Alad V和他該死的Zanuka獵犬計畫。  
  
　　戰甲藍圖本身就包含著戰甲的記憶，龐大痛苦越能激發戰甲的強大潛能，沒有人在乎他們遭遇的無人道對待，只因為戰甲是違反自然的生機體、沒有Tenno就是廢物的沉默兵器，她沒有透過殺戮以外表達憤怒的方法。  
  
　　Rhino和Oberon按住她的時候，指揮官趕緊從Mag轉移至Valkyr身上。無可否認Alad V和他們Tenno都是一切因果禍首的Orokin族後裔，但如果指揮官懷疑自己是否有觸碰Valkyr的資格，那只會讓Valkyr繼續痛苦下去。  
  
　　擠身進Valkyr的憎惡循環，指揮官再一次體會Valkyr被強制安上Corpus機件時的憤怒，還被當作測試Zanuka性能的道具，他們試圖榨乾她的所有價值，所以第一次觸碰到藍圖，指揮官就決定把Corpus的燃氣城市抄到底朝天也絕對不能錯過Valkyr。  
  
　　Valkyr絕望地以為她不會再改變，然而遊走在她的感情間的傳識流溫度令她感到困惑，癱坐在地上解析其中熟悉的思念。  
  
　　她似乎曾被某些Tenno珍惜過，在戰場雷霆萬鈞的Valkyr連戰甲的原罪都可以超越，敬愛Valkyr戰甲的Tenno們稱她為「女武神」，然而她不知道那些孩子現在如何，她究竟失去了什麼，接下來她又該何去何從。  
  
　　悲傷茫然的Valkyr被狗狗舔了一下，Valkyr也摸摸牠和解，現在有太多情緒需要消化、太多情況要重新梳理，她像隻溫馴的庫娃趴伏在Mag腿上，想必這個為她操太多心的Tenno也累壞了，不打算離開她至少也要飽飽地睡一覺才成能出任務。  
  
　　經過充足休息後Valkyr並沒有跟指揮官好好說上幾句，聽到初陣是選Corpus的哨站時不免驚訝，她一身鮮紅在冰原上太容易現蹤，怕是指揮官因為她的冒犯而生氣，  
  
　　──憤怒就是憤怒，不是別的東西。  
  
　　指揮官說憑什麼他們沒有權利為自己的痛苦憤怒，不管戰甲也好Tenno也罷，他們沒道理要覺得自己有需要被平撫的殘缺。  
  
　　物極必反，極致的憤怒也能將痛苦燒卻殆盡，所以──  
  
　　──咆哮吧，Valkyr！  
  
　　Valkyr在空降途中怒吼立刻引起哨站集體警戒，這實在太過無謀魯莽，但卻又為何如此舒暢。  
  
　　Tenno接受了她的憤怒，她不是拾取來的殘次品。  
  
　　霜雪飛起的瞬間馬上被Corpus的血染色，Valkyr之爪的凜冽殺氣在紅霧中爍爍發光，刺痛地扎著Corpus的視覺。Valkyr無所畏懼、不必隱藏自己，她以自己的利爪起誓，絕對不再讓女武神之名蒙上陰影。  


  
　　《飛船中樞Ordis檔案》  
  
　　對於從長年沉睡中步入明晰夢的Tenno來說，這個世界太過吵雜太多傷害，覆上眼皮助他們安睡的夜幕頓時間變成刺眼的血幕。  
  
　　「著裝完畢的指揮官要離開然後去擊敗敵人──還有讓Lotus感到驕傲！」  
  
　　──虛空之力來自一場意外，為什麼我必須得用它去爭取什麼？為什麼刀劍槍砲又回到我手上？Lotus……我好累……  
  
　　Tenno做為戰士的姿態總是那麼千變一律，戰場風景在他們眼底凝結靜止然後慢慢失色，生殺之中只感覺到沒有走出循環的自己仍被世界拒絕，但疲憊靈魂唯有這段寂寥的時間可以在戰甲中短暫安睡。  
  
　　「指揮官，太陽系需要您……您要執行另一項任務了嗎？」  
  
　　──我大部分時間都與Lotus和飛船中樞共事，但我無法用語言表達，戰甲外的聲音聽起來都像大家在自說自話，如果我們只能用任務清單與擊殺率交流，那究竟有什麼意義呢？  
  
　　指揮官一度控制Mag想要關閉Ordis的語音卻又罷手，Ordis說他在數星星等指揮官歸來時似乎很寂寞，假使待在這他會感到快樂有何不可？反正只是待著而已，「清單」之外的事他們可以自己作主。  
  
　　新疑謎團到來，當務之急是釐清操控Chroma的幕後黑手。  
  
　　──中樞Simaris將Tenno稱為「異常現象」，而Lotus沒有解釋這筆交易會產生的損益，一如往常坐鎮指揮位子……戰甲受傷倒下的時候我看到的不只有戰甲，那裡也有我……我連憤怒的權利都沒有嗎？  
  
　　「我能成為您的聖殿管理者？」  
  
　　指揮官聽到中樞Simaris對Ordis提出的邀請，驚訝的反應不比Ordis少或者更甚，只是Ordis並不知道。  
  
　　「是『我們的聖殿』，並且我能替你進行全面翻修，以及整個模因復原。」  
  
　　「要我拋棄指揮官！？是的，指揮官應該擁有一艘更新更好的飛船中樞，我想這可能是最好的結果。」  
  
　　……看吧，什麼都傳達不到……  
  
　　Mag搓暖掌心拍撫自己右手，那也是指揮官的慣用手。  
  
　　──謝謝妳，我的守護天使。　　  
  
　　Tenno退出Mag戰甲與Rhino連結，給螺釘步槍上膛、拿上大砍刀海波單劍，防禦法典儀器這場硬仗需要些強化裝備。  
  
　　「知識啊中樞Ordis，我的知識將永遠庇佑你。這位指揮官會如眾生的本質般，隨著時間而流逝，這便是我們從結果中學習的宗旨。」中樞Simaris冷眼看著Tenno與戰甲被重火力壓制。  
  
　　戰吼比以往還響亮貫天，能量見底Rhino的提起步槍橫掃四方守護法典儀器，必須解放這戰甲的想法像子彈般貫穿Tenno腦中的虛妄，專注眼下戰鬥，這次任務不全然是壞事，至少有誰……至少有誰可以因此得到一些寬慰的話，他們就沒道理在此止步。  
  
　　「Ordis，讓自己從這一切解脫吧。」  
  
　　Tenno隱隱約約聽到Ordis在和Simaris爭論什麼，但光是留意四面八方的扳機聲就耗盡心神，直到那聲宛如電擊的喝斥直擊Tenno跟Rhino的聽覺。  
  
　　 ** _「閉上你的狗嘴，Simaris！」_**  
  
　　不敢相信那來自Ordis，他們那前先時候還對聖殿管理者唯唯諾諾的飛船中樞。  
  
　　「指揮官，請對Chroma使用掃描器，您用不著殺了他或親自涉險。」  
  
　　重新續好能量的Rhino奮力踐踏地面周遭Corpus被猛地震離地面，終於發現藏匿於槍雨飛石的Chroma，雖然他會抵抗掃描動作，在一來一往之中並沒有明顯殺意，真如Ordis說的那樣將他從不明控制解放出來，Rhino自豪地高舉掃描器表示任務達成。  
  
　　Lotus和Simaris私下的密談輪不到他們，努力幹活換來一張Chroma藍圖，指揮官匆匆一瞥資源需求，他們要迎接Chroma為同伴應該是有點久遠的事了，而本該追求最高效益的傻瓜中樞終究還是拒絕了Simaris加入異常之列，然而這結果在指揮官眼裡有那麼點窩心、那麼點淒涼。  
  
　　「指揮官您在哭嗎？」  
  
　　Rhino指尖搔搔頰側，指揮官情緒消沉沒錯，實際上到底如何他們並不清楚。  
  
　　「Ordis不該這樣揣測指揮官的心思，但是、我理解您每一次的氣憤和無奈，或許這就是我的最大缺陷，一個能感知的中樞，這明明是被Orokin所禁止的……指揮官不要對我感到恐懼，請讓不才的飛船中樞Ordis再多陪您一陣子吧。」  
  
　　可能被Ordis說對了一次，在遙遠月球儲夢池中的指揮官久違地感覺到自己熱淚盈眶。  
  
　　Tenno、戰甲、中樞：他們都是忘卻身形的破碎之物。  
  
　　倘若人生在世身不由己，他們內心最強烈的渴望大概就是走出Orokin毀滅性的歷史，撥動生鏽的時間重新成為這世界的一份子。  


  
　　《Frost檔案》  
  
　　Frost不知道自己做錯了什麼。在初出鑄造廠，指揮官見著他人畜無害的面孔時透露的欣喜不可能是假的。  
  
　　──我知道你！  
  
　　但傳識連結後那份心情就隨著那神秘的話語莫名消逝，他已經整整一個多禮拜沒能好好和指揮官交流，只有流水帳般的出任務殺敵讓他有些焦急，而被本來就足夠焦慮的指揮官捕捉到了又更是雪上加霜。  
  
　　問過Oberon要抄掉幾個哨站或搶什麼資源才能讓指揮官打起精神，他就叫Frost去希圖斯，照自己意思到處走走不用太在意指揮官。  
  
　　Frost見著Hai-Luk俐落宰殺他們的漁獲，漂亮去鱗骨然後榨出魚油，她的刀在35公斤的鯊客體內暢行無阻，每一部分都被物盡其用的感覺叫人心情愉快。Hai-Luk還稱讚了一下Frost，釣魚技巧不錯的異世者比較容易受到Ostron人禮遇。  
  
　　漁獲數比預期得好，夠留幾份回去餵他們的狗狗，他的保鮮技術是一流的，新鮮的沙西米Yummy Yummy。  
  
　　一直都很安靜的指揮官掃到Frost的想法差點笑出來。  
  
　　Ostron市集有不少好逛的，指揮官思忖什麼時候也能在軌道飛行器裡放新擺設，才剛挖出亮晶晶的翠瑩石，馬上就看向別人懷揣著的不知名晶核，Frost知道指揮官眼睛滴溜打轉沒有一刻停下來，如果買塊木頭他也能雕出一個雪球裝飾給指揮官。  
  
　　──……不用顧慮我沒關係，趕緊回船上放東西去進行下一個任務吧。  
  
　　Frost跳離飛船就一頭扎進雪堆裡，反正Corpus為了珍貴的礦點捨不得跑遠的，他緩緩翻個身在上頭撥弄個雪天使的印子，很搭指揮官給他的極光頭盔。  
  
　　──Frost？  
  
　　指揮官明白Frost在鬧彆扭，可Lotus在看著不能做這麼要不得的事，Frost不可以被當作有問題的戰甲，因為他可是「那個」Frost。  
  
　　剛從戰甲冷凍艙甦醒那瞬間是最脆弱的，赤手空拳面對Vor上將和他的軍隊是如此無助，要不是有Ash和Nyx支援後果肯定不堪設想，Frost也在當中，他們怎麼可能會忘記呢，威風凜凜的冰風暴控制住兇惡的Grineer，Mag就是在他的冰晶世界裡慢慢輕盈起來，帶著自己飛出牢籠。  
  
　　這些日子指揮官都在壓抑著，在穀神星刺殺Vor上尉和Lech Kril中尉任務中掃描到Frost痕跡時所感受到的衝擊，Lech Kril中尉冷卻背包的來歷叫人不寒而慄，原本Frost的Tenno現在又如何了？  
  
　　指揮官討厭Frost嗎？絕無可能，只是Frost會讓自己想起當時的無能為力。  
  
　　Frost起身執行任務緩解一下難為情的場面，原來指揮官是這麼想他，羞得都快融化了。  
  
　　在指揮官的想像裡他沒有逃成功被肢解，也可能是留下來殿後引誘火力才導致這般結果，又或許他和他的Tenno本來就該在那裡停下腳步，不管真相是哪個都不屬於現在的指揮官。  
  
　　所以，放過自己吧──跨越身為Tenno的負罪感，在每一片刻找到一點屬於自己的慵懶，一如所有萬物，就像Frost最熟悉的雪花那樣優美從容地漫遊人間。  
  
　　Frost和指揮官預判敵人行動施放冰罩抵禦子彈，確實吸引到火力後一個滑行竄出敵群，寒冰碎片隨手往冰罩丟過去，炸裂的絢爛冰花彷彿將硝煙與血氣稀釋。  
  
　　這一會兒便明白那層芥蒂消失了，Frost挪挪長腿瘋跑地圖，果然還是想做個雪球裝飾來玩玩，趕緊把任務告個段落趕市集時間的心情引來指揮官一陣苦笑，不過Frost覺得這可一點也說不過去，因為傳識連結黏緊緊的，做為指揮官的戰甲，他們可是永遠步調一致。

  
  
　　《Excalibur檔案》  
  
　　是他。  
  
　　真的是他。  
  
　　劍術大師從靜滯中重新活動起來，順著嘈雜的心音看向熟悉的Mag，五具戰甲圍著她，他的Tenno似乎就在那裡，Oberon一手將Mag推近他。  
  
　　──不要……  
  
　　「指揮官，出了什麼狀況嗎？」Ordis也被指揮官的不安感染，或許是因為Mag身上的扭曲磁場影響著機器運作，他像是吞了好幾顆滾子一樣難受。  
  
　　Mag生硬地緩緩抬起手，像個壞掉的機器人偶動作不連續渾身震顫不斷，她周邊凝重的空氣明顯在躁動，Excalibur視線掃過耳朵橫開的狗狗，還有等待他們接觸的戰甲們，像人牆一樣阻著去路，他也很乾脆地握起Mag的手。  
  
　　──不要碰我！  
  
　　Mag痛苦抱頭，滿溢出破壞性的磁力造成中樞失靈，軌道飛行器在航道翻了十來圈，戰甲們一起跟著Ordis顛來倒去，Rhino抱緊Oberon和狗狗，瘦竹竿Limbo掛在他脖子上，四個被驟然直立起的飛船甩到艙底；Valkyr將Frost扛上肩，勾鎖帶上Excalibur，他抓緊了被傳識流擊暈的Mag，滴滴咕咕叫的守護們賣力把一行人頂到控制台那側平衡船體。  
  
　　他們的腳是有地方踩了，可那是艙頂，翻肚的飛船無助地在宇宙中漂流。  
  
　　「這下尷尬了……這邊？喔，這邊！」Ordis把自己的投影擺好方向，「我這就去修復平衡器，大家稍安勿躁好嗎？稍安勿躁，照顧好指揮官。」屆時飛船還會翻轉一回，他建議大家想個可以溫柔對待船體的對策，尤其是Rhino，剛剛那一墜踩得有夠狠。  
  
　　Mag扶著Excalibur手臂慢慢起身，渾渾噩噩地搖頭表示指揮官不在她這，怪的是他們沒有感覺到指揮官離開。  
  
　　看起來是躲在某個戰甲身上，Excalibur很確定不是自己，但戰甲們全都搖頭擺手，顯然他們之中有人和指揮官同謀，會是在第一時間去照看狗狗和守護的Oberon嗎？對上眼神就給他亮爪子的Valkyr？  
  
　　Limbo感覺到Excalibur朝自己逼近過來連忙退進裂隙中，儘管用不同位面隔離了他們，可是Limbo已經被咚在牆邊，物體對他來說依舊是障礙，他沒法突破Excalibur雙手的範圍，往旁邊走Excalibur就會靠得更過來，要鑽出去Excalibur就跟著屈身，就是打定主意不讓指揮官走，可憐的Limbo在Excalibur的陰影下瑟瑟發抖。  
  
　　Limbo要被非禮了，指揮官救命──  
  
　　Excalibur是有著歷史的古老戰甲，剛甦醒神志迷離之際也是幾乎被他吸引過去，他們的波長是如此地契合，當Tenno這一身分確立世間時，Excalibur戰甲便是他們最強的戰友、最親密的手足與分身，卻乘載著Tenno們負罪的記憶。  
  
　　當年的Tenno如今已不是天真的孩子，他們可以清晰地辨識自己過去的種種，果不其然一觸碰到Excalibur的瞬間埋藏已久的恐懼不可避免地噴湧出來，那份濕糊的黑暗泥淖令人感到窒息。  
  
　　Excalibur散發的波長相當平穩，毫不考慮就將Limbo牽到顛倒的星圖下跪坐，劍術大師向來只靠行動說話，飛船還沒擺正也不要緊。  
  
　　想想去取他藍圖的初衷，指揮官想透過他看到什麼他並不清楚，當下的作為強過千萬辯解，需要把握契機的不是他，他會一直等著與指揮官進行傳識。  
  
　　Limbo撥正衣襬坐定，空間魔術師的身影漸漸淡出指揮官意識。  
  
　　──恐懼、迷茫，那場夢不會因為一個起心動念而終結，你也很清楚不是嗎？Excalibur。  
  
　　心中要有光。  
  
　　交纏的傳識流末梢傳來Excalibur一個簡短的回應、懷念的畫面，只有Tenno和他在一起時才辦得到的事。Excalibur他至始至終為Tenno保管著那道光，既是所向披靡之物也是世界所需的溫柔，平靜就在抱拳禮的瞬息間，完全卸除身分的枷鎖，他們並不是自己，他們是一體。

  
　　顯赫刀劍──歸還的心刃再次重現。

 

 

 

　　(TBC)


	2. Chapter 2

　　《插曲》

　　Limbo覺得應該要有一篇關於自己的故事。

　　來自Limbo的想法讓指揮官一個走神沒把握好長跳距離，所幸Limbo及時抓住欄杆翻身躍上，指揮官繼續驅著揹大陶罐的Limbo在燃氣城市狂奔。

　　他們藉捕獲任務之名行破解古墓謎題之實，短短三小時內來回跑了50多趟，開始掌握裂隙概念的欣喜很快就被沖淡，開開心心的狩獵最後也會麻木，他們開始會賭出來的金流恐鳥的顏色解悶，這局Limbo賭白的，指揮官賭藍的。

　　──抱歉我分心了，以為你衝撞傳識擾流撞到頭殼壞去……剛剛你在想什麼？

　　他希望有人能記述Limbo戰甲的故事，不必像Gara或Inaros的傳奇那麼壯烈，一小篇故事就好，對，有神祕感的冒險軼聞，譬如這個古墓解謎，大概會是戰甲奇兵冒險譚這樣的風格。

　　──Limbo，前兩個謎題是Rhino解的。

　　Rhino當時傳了個簡短的訊息給指揮官：又煩又疼，只有沒被巨石砸過的傻蛋才會對這份感到委託興奮，而且這明明是Baro本人的委託，他們還被這黑心商人狠削了一筆仲介費。

　　Limbo和Rhino，差別迥異的探險組合似乎能給故事增色不少，只要寫得有愛點他不介意自己當第二主角。

　　──Sir……你現在是在想薄本的內容？

　　要重新撥動生鏽的時間不是嗎？指揮官，撥動生鏽的時間，世界上可只有人類才會撰寫歷史和故事。

　　閒談間指揮官注意到Limbo的神經感測器捕捉到鮮紅的惡意，他們被某個集團首腦做了暗殺用的能量標記。

　　「你這個廢物必須被消滅。」

　　──喂，不許說我們家Limbo是廢物！就算是中樞蘇達也不行！

　　中樞蘇達當然聽不見，而且Limbo想她應該是說指揮官。

　　──那就沒差了。

　　指揮官精神到達臨界值耗損更快，他們還忙著沒時間管中樞蘇達，就怕像之前解完第二道謎題後回報得不到回應乾等了兩個禮拜，得趕在Baro離開前趕緊解開最後的謎題，時間剩不到一小時，卻發現燃氣城市的光源開始閃爍不定，來路遭到封鎖。

　　「此時並不是你的試煉之時。」

_**──看在虛空的份上！** _  
_**看在虛空的份上！** _

　　他們登陸前可沒聽說有探知到「焦慮」在木星的消息！

　　早些時候他才在火衛一的樑上跟「焦慮」結下樑子，他被她硬拉出裂隙，摔下去給雷射電得外焦裡嫩，現在又厚臉皮地觸發警報出現在他和獵物之間，追隨者還真是沒一個講理的傢伙。

　　──Limbo，要動真格嗎！

　　Limbo舉起上膛的海克直衝「焦慮」，她的利爪即將要剝下他臉皮，不過他滑行穿過致命之擊，兩發擊倒捕獲目標。  
  
　　腳底抹油溜囉。　

　　君子報仇三年不晚，充分灌輸求生意志的每一個生物質被Limbo發揮得淋漓盡致，用Volt戰甲也望塵莫及的速度突破封鎖，當「焦慮」追上時，他們已經躍上登陸艇，愜意地順平衣襬比著挑釁手勢告別「焦慮」──Adios！混帳東西。

　　儘管還是沒有遇上最後的守護金流恐鳥，拿出幹勁的Limbo卑鄙瀟灑地贏得微小勝利的模樣令指揮官動容，賭輸欠他一把征服榴炮也甘願。

　　拼上最後六分鐘，他們已經不想停下狩獵金流恐鳥的行動，再度登陸燃氣城市。

　　──我覺得Rhino和Limbo的組合有押韻也不行，不行不行不行……

　　「不不不──不可能！怎麼是你！」

　　指揮官沒有意識到自己的理智鬆動許多，尤其在翻身飛躍途中會突然自顧自地亂抓關鍵字拼湊畫面，弄得好像真有戰甲奇兵冒險譚這回事。

　　Limbo和Rhino，Limbo堅持糾正指揮官語序。  
　　  
　　──Rhino和Limbo，等等……喔我的虛空！

　　「我什麼都不知道！」

　　錯愕的指揮官沒發覺自己拿的是海克，不小心在目標觸發警報前多開幾槍打碎了他的護盾、大腿已經穿到見骨，只好讓他跑遠點保持鎮定放出魚鷹自保。

　　──Limbo！你到底想鎖定哪部分讀者群！

　　「你抓錯人了啊啊啊！」

　　反過來可以嗎？好像也不是不行？Limbo查覺到指揮官慢慢膨脹的好奇心忍不住多餵投更多畫面，位面意識錯亂，他們差點被虛能船員的蘭卡打中要害，要是他們在綁緊傳識的狀況死在一塊兒，最好全力祈禱可以曝屍在無人之境，不要被任何Tenno掃描到他們最後在想什麼。

　　Limbo明白指揮官的沮喪疲憊，他們剩沒多少時間，他只是想讓指揮官放鬆點，不是故意鬧指揮官，也別沒收他的阿特拉克斯，剛才只是沒範例就想著手上有的。

　　──噢Limbo……天啊，光源又在閃了，Limbo？Limbo你看是紅的！最後一隻守護金流恐鳥！最後一隻！

　　Limbo和指揮官的最後衝刺大膽地收起武器，雙手拿上破解器，燃氣城市的風景飛逝超越思考的速度，身體輕快得不像自己，彷彿融入森羅萬象，Tenno與戰甲不過是巨大洪流裡的一粒沙塵。

　　當從喜悅中回過神來時，他們確實身處沙漠中。

　　抱著罐子回憶離開燃氣城市後回船那一段，他們為自己的努力驕傲，高舉雙手漫步到艙底武器庫前和大家興奮擊掌勝利遊行，要命的是他們還順著氛圍拍了一下Rhino臀部。在沒有換下任何武器的情況下，聽著Baro的催促抱上罐子、星圖點下Ara節點傳送──然後他們就在這了。

　 ** _──看在虛空的份上！_**  
**_看在虛空的份上！_** 　

　　只有苦勞的Limbo仍然值得擁有一篇自己的故事。

 

  
　　《Ember檔案》

　　或許是火焰元素緣故才有Ember是個野ㄚ頭的錯誤印象，指揮官在Ember戰甲體內琢磨許久，發現Ember機體沒有想像中那樣燒燙，意外是個安靜的地方，不禁懷疑自己的傳識有沒有好好附上。

　　一接上視光器卻發現Frost被Ember按在地上搜口袋剝裝備，他像遇上夜靈一樣只能裝死等風波過去，但好不容易調整好的榴炮終究被Ember拿去，Frost心碎一地。

　　對火焰淑女來說硝煙味是給她提香的好東西。

　　Ember幾乎沒怎麼聽指揮官在那大聲嚷嚷，快手快腳地清掉倉庫囤著沒用的東西，軌道飛行器裡的空氣再次流通起來，存款數字多了三個零連Ordis也大感佩服，他愉快地給鑄造台暖機繼續生產裝備。

　　──不，Ember！這、好像哪裡不太對……  
　　  
　　那些事都有記在日程上，只是專注MOD警報就稍微推遲了一點，一點點，指揮官完全阻止不了Ember自作主張。

　　多顆虛空遺物全打包進行囊、拍醒待機的搬運者，全副武裝的Ember美美地伸了個懶腰，知道指揮官怕她危險折衷取了海克，大掃除就是要心狠手辣點。

　　Tenno們在土星Grineer巨艦腳跟落地，大家瞥見彼此戰甲的瞬間罕見地互相行禮，殊不知指揮官當下感受到的窩心是之後將巨艦燃燒殆盡的火苗。

　　戰場被五光十色的元素轟炸，指揮官瞇著眼試圖看清戰況卻被Ember虧笑不要睡著。

　　──不是、Ember！我真的看不到啊！

　　重裝部隊焦急地想擺脫燒灼他們雙腳的草地，剎間就被Zephyr的龍捲風連同冰凍的屍骸高高捲起，在Ember的高溫火環間繞行，四人背對背環形掃盪，艦內腥風血雨令Grineer士兵再度憶起昔日在Tenno身上感受過的恐懼。

　　──剛才妳做了什麼標記？原來Oberon的伊格尼斯掉了……噢──三個標記都疊在一起，夥伴們真是貼心。

　　經歷大量光污染的Tenno們心情上輕鬆許多，戰甲也都放開手腳與Grineer部隊大戰十二輪才撤收。Ember帶著指揮官前往有綠意與新鮮空氣的希圖斯夜釣暫時遠離塵囂，稍微被幾雙靴子挫敗一小會兒，不過猜怎麼著，40公斤的陰暗鰩，她破了Frost跟Rhino的最高記錄。

　　──會釣魚的異世者較受Ostron人歡迎，等等，這感覺還真熟悉？

　　除了漁獲交易，果不其然額外收到Hai-Luk的讚美，只是客套話Ember也大方接受。

　　今天在希圖斯過夜，Ember沒有什麼大計畫，只是不厭其煩地搔軟指揮官耳根讓她做想做的事，獨佔村內無人用的營火點烤魚，這個時間家家戶戶升起裊裊炊煙喚丈夫與孩子回家，形式上他們也成為了其中一份子。

　　指揮官一直能感受到Ember的體貼，偶爾發現Ember視線會停留在Ember Prime身上，她其實有些羨慕能將火焰外放的Ember Prime，卻始終維持著燭光般的小火苗供指揮官取用。

　　在完成傳識之際，指揮官就發現了Ember不同於其他戰甲的地方。Zariman號就是在土星外環附近消失的，不知道那些記憶是如何依附進Ember的藍圖，時隔多年第一次以第三者的立場看著Orokin高層處置相關者。

　　那個可憐的女人，Kaleen，虛空傳來的低語穿過記憶畫面嘲笑她的正義感、諷刺Tenno這被排斥的非世間物。

　　──記憶是不可靠的東西……Ember。

　　他們早就忘記當時是怎麼燒傷她，殘留在幼小身軀內的唯有茫然失措與害怕，虛空之力滿溢出四肢百骸，無法理解自己變成了什麼異形。

　　記憶的內容無足輕重，但感受是真實的，指揮官不清楚其他Tenno是如何將它拿起放下。

　　這雙手深刻記住火焰作為武器的殺傷力，Ember反其道而行，在傳識之初她帶著小火苗照亮指揮官的記憶暗區：菜餚香、床邊燭光、父母親手心的溫度，藏在失焦風景背後的不安可以儘管託付給她的火焰。

　　──虛空把我們的感受過度擴張，模糊了善惡虛實的界線。Ember，我曾經想過如果自己真是Orokin高層形容的惡魔，我想在擁有力量的那一刻為自己走上殺伐之路，想親眼看看渾沌的盡頭有什麼，反正我在作夢啊。

　　然而這世界不是一場夢。

　　渴求完美造化的夢不會反覆對自己失望、為了剷除世間的不公義力竭聲嘶、明知悲傷難受還是伸手去感應每一人每一物的記憶。

　　──Ember，我突然覺得睏了……幫我看火好嗎？

　　Ember將臉龐枕在手腕，用透著營火餘溫的手輕撫額角，願星辰賜與她的Tenno一夜美夢。  
　　

 

　　《Nova檔案》

　　武形秘儀修練告個段落，禮畢，Tenno們各自回到自己的任務。

　　Teshin侍刃鞘端突然擲地一聲，這是相當罕見的反應，只有Nova和她的Tenno回頭，顯然Teshin發現了他們的心不在焉，但回到Teshin跟前聽訓時卻是沉默以對。

　　──Yes, Master Teshin.

　　指揮官無法透過Nova回話便在心裡應答，Teshin的威嚴透浸心骨，接受他訓練的Tenno數不勝數，修練中的失誤自省大於提點，他們相處自然不必多餘言語。

　　「門徒，你正在學習的另一門課程亦簡亦深，他人更是教不來，則一專注，切莫分心。」也不是什麼訓話，Teshin還開著名單給下一批Tenno安排分組，「為何近來都選擇Nova戰甲──止，你的答案只屬於自己。」

　　往後內心有疑惑不妨從戰甲下手，Teshin想說的就這麼多。

　　Nova簡單行過禮後離開，並沒有反應出指揮官的消沉，踩著輕快的腳步出大門，在中繼站到處悠轉，明明造景都是地球有的東西，依然特別鍾情中繼站的一景一物，會乖巧地跟委員們打招呼，確定沒人在看就滑步到窗前座位，她跪坐著瞭望登陸艇來來去去，小幅度度搖擺身體。

　　或許因為Nova藍圖出自Tenno高級議會之手，逗留在他們佈署的中繼站令Nova感到舒適自在，她的波長總是與指揮官相對卻能保持微妙平衡。

　　指揮官想，不如就照Teshin說的回到任務上，一直修練也不是辦法，開始估摸著用指揮部星圖傳送去市集處理行囊，省下來的時間可以多做一些任務。

　　──等妳好了再叫我，應該不會很久吧？

　　回到船上，指揮官和捧著阿耶檀識塑像的Nova約定時間，Nova回了個V字手勢後他們分離，轉移到軍械庫前的Excalibur身上才想到，她那到底是指沒問題？兩分鐘？還是兩小時？又或者……兩天嗎？

　　Excalibur指骨抵在大概是人類太陽穴部位擰轉幾圈，指揮官思緒太多對他調整武器的作業有點干擾。

　　這才想著Excalibur看起來很閒，他又再加一隻手鑽太陽穴。

　　──好好、抱歉抱歉Excalibur，我只是最近常想到Nova藍圖的事情，她的藍圖是我們掃描回來的，記得吧？

　　Corpus的猛禽計畫，他護盾可是碎了好幾次當然印象深刻。  
　　  
　　Nova戰甲是Tenno高級議會所設計，卻在猛禽身上發現藍圖痕跡實在不自然，更是忘不掉Lotus在任務途中不斷地說這牽涉到一大筆金錢流動，如果Nova的藍圖不是意外洩漏出去，豈不就表示高層可能有問題？

　　Excalibur攤手聳肩，然而指揮官沒能從藍圖中感應到相關記憶，指揮官想和Nova好好相處就直接跟她說。

　　他們看向正在駕駛艙物色擺放塑像位置的Nova，從指揮官那裡討到想要的禮物時快樂得像挖到神器般。她只想要阿耶檀識塑像而已，指揮官想說不是什麼大不了的東西，應該不會對大家不公平。

　　Excalibur偏著頭思考，不是關於公不公平，而是阿耶檀識塑像是普通東西這件事。

　　──對喔，我們每週都會去跟Maroo索取情報，任務中也會留意星星，阿耶檀識插上星星就會生產內融核心，感覺比起貴重物更像日用品……Excalibur，你知道它的設計概念嗎？

　　慢慢地有Tenno與戰甲進行傳識的概念圖流入指揮官腦海，這才明白阿耶檀識一詞有感官的意思，十二處指六根和六塵，是人的心智系統──想到這裡Excalibur後頸嗖地涼了一下。  
　　  
　　人類範本的永動裝置？指揮官開始對內融核心有個荒謬的假設，為什麼Maroo要大費周章收取塑像，而Tenno透過擊殺就可以取得？仔細想想青金星和琥珀星在某些信仰裡有驅邪的用途，好像大量提煉內融核心的過程得壓制什麼一樣。

　　突發奇想調出Nova藍圖資料，裡頭夾有一份她的阿修羅外觀設計圖，難以想像Nova會和嫉妒鬥爭扯上關係。

　　不過指揮官總是能看到被她投射反物質粒子的敵人面露絕望，Nova的能力不同於快速擊殺，敵人會知道自己大限將至，可想而知肉軀膨脹破裂，焦灼的血肉飛散黏到牆壁甚或同伴臉上，卻仍有微渺希望逃過一劫，或者跟Nova同歸於盡，通常想到後者時，Nova早已穿過蟲洞把茫然的敵人留在原地。

　　那雙手可以在最後時刻祈禱，但就是不能碰她的指揮官──當時指揮官誤以為那是Nova孩子氣的一面，完全沒想過有可能是自己和Nova樂衷於收割生靈的恐懼。

　　看上去Nova找好了地方擺放Piv像，忍不住又趴在桌緣多看一會兒它轉動的模樣。

　　Piv像，不是很像人頭與神經叢嗎？

　　指揮官移步到MOD操作台取出未插上星星的Valana像，手指在條肋分明的金屬條上滑動，肋骨處也會一陣癢，在沒有插星星的狀態下把Excalibur的頭湊近，那個插槽空洞迴盪著的破碎嘶鳴。

　　透過Excalibur的聽覺穿透時空來到遠在虛空中的月球儲夢池，從塑像的暗室瘋狂爬行到另一個暗室、鑽探任何孔縫，不會在乎它行經的地方是不是指揮官的六孔七竅，它擠開每一道腦溝，它在那裡──

　　尖叫。

　　Excalibur抬手猛地捶自己心窩一拳把指揮官捶醒。書讀得少就不要在那胡兜瞎湊，沒事被自己想像嚇倒，想想Teshin看到這麼不像話的指揮官會說什麼。  
　　  
　　──我在反省了！拜託別生我氣……

　　Nova終於滿意了，小小的她繞著Excalibur蹦跳等著他把指揮官還給她，Excalibur為了耳根清靜當然不會辜負期待，他還希望Nova選個大一點的地圖遛指揮官。

　　他們一起去希圖斯挖礦，Nova見到Suumbaat也有阿耶檀識塑像，晶體部件隨心情乍亮光輝，她忽略Suumbaat老先生古怪的視線，饒富玩味地盯著沒插星星也能動的塑像瞧。

　　──難道Nova只是單純喜歡阿耶檀識塑像？

　　Nova表示自己更喜歡指揮官。

　　他們的交流始終沒有對上調，不過Nova悄悄將指揮官落在她面龐上孩子氣的笑收藏起來。

 

  
　　《Vauban檔案》

　　Valkyr在待機期間總是會跟Mag找個舒適的角落待在一塊兒，因為指揮官和Mag掃描她藍圖的緣故，自然而然就變成這樣，Mag有指揮官的氣息，她恰到好處的拍撫動作就像指揮官在安慰自己。

　　Mag感覺到指揮官和Vauban歸來，沒想到一登艦就直接轉移到她身上，她給Valkyr撓背的手腕整個靈活了起來。

　　──嗯……

　　是任務不順利嗎？她很少聽到指揮官這麼嘆氣。

　　──沒這回事，順利把攔截到的情報回傳了。

　　硬要說的話可能是被Vauban感染了，接上傳識後指揮官一直覺得耳朵癢，還神經質地以為Stalker出現亂丟手榴彈，不，Stalker的低語會更具殺意，這個波長卻低得幾乎能把人拽進虛無。

　　指揮官想起幼時感受過的恐怖，虛空無處不在無時不在如影隨形，深入了解一番才意會過來那只是Vauban的嘆息。Vauban，一位忠實的戰士，他在戰鬥中毫無保留，但是似乎沒有什麼可以觸動到他的內在，如果是Excalibur或Rhino還好理解，指揮官再怎麼問候都只得到無溫度的回應：感受太多，有時候寧可捨棄它。

　　世間居然有令Vauban戰甲變得如此疲憊滄桑的事物，想到這，景仰著戰術大師Vauban Prime身影的指揮官也不寒而慄，卻又覺得Tenno的敏感神經至今都未浸染過這等感情的自己是何其幸運。

　　指揮官對Vauban還有說不完的對不起，為什麼特別容易在星期六出現Vauban藍圖的警報──這隨口一問似乎傷到了Vauban，只能為他祈禱希望治癒他的時刻能快點到來。

　　Mag注意到他們談論的工程師倚在鑄造台邊聚精會神地監督工程，偶爾會看向他們這裡，指揮官怯生生地附上去確認。

　　──Vauban，難道、你想出擊嗎？

　　Vauban簡單應個聲，還有抱歉讓指揮官擔心。

　　工程師的腳步一陣躊躇，他視線被趴在Mag腿上的Valkyr吸引過去，Valkyr兇惡伸爪令他心驚，同時她優雅伸背的身姿融化了他的固執，他有那麼點眷戀一閃而過的美好感覺。

　　Valkyr……Valkyr……這麼想來許久沒有進行過頭盔任務，指揮官把任務清單滑到警報任務一欄，找著個勉強能趕上時間的芭絲特頭盔警報，但登陸艇的自動導航錯誤地把他們送到另一項防禦任務裡。

　　──Vauban？　　

　　手指粗按錯。

　　不會再犯。

　　──我記得你是擅長手工活的戰甲才對……

　　幾個簡短的想法相隔一段時間才流過來，不過混濁感減少傳識開始順利延展全身，指揮官就這麼一笑置之，就當作校正新武器性能姑且留下來完成它。

　　十六波敵人過去，Vauban在佈置完陷阱的空檔瞥一眼行囊裡某樣東西，那是一個奇蹟：一張Valkyr Prime的總圖圖紙，Valkyr Prime機體要投入兩萬多個金屬與晶體打造，那曲線將非晶態合金的柔軟發揮得淋漓盡致，要有一萬兩千塊電路才能發揮她充滿爆發力的運動性能──Valkyr Prime，宛如末世中盛開的龍百合。

　　Nekros Prime的機體規格不是跟Valkyr Prime一樣嗎？指揮官把話堵在腦裡，要是不識相潑Vauban冷水怕他以後都不理自己了。

　　不知道Ember和指揮官怎麼會誤打誤撞組上帶著舊遺物的Tenno，不過這藍圖確實是少數令人心神蕩漾的東西。

　　──要是能再出庫就好了呢。

　　指揮官有意無意的念頭接上了Vauban，他沒有回應指揮官，反倒是在雷火交加的戰場用鱷神與其他突擊步槍的重火力射擊填滿他們對話的空白。

　　去木星吧。

　　──木星？你想把Alad V的老巢拆個精光？可是Zanuka計劃的金源已經斷乾淨了，上頭想用Alad V放線去釣魚什麼的我們管不著。

　　Alad V作惡多端，他不只抓過Valkyr，下落不明的Mesa戰甲可能也在他手上，不該給他時間做萬惡研究危害其他Tenno和戰甲。

　　──不不不！他不是我們的宿敵，我們的任務清單可是沒有盡頭的，放太多心力在他身上引來外界關注讓他成了個人物更不好。

　　難道指揮官忘了？Mag和其他Mag戰甲也被他糟蹋過。

　　──拆城了，走。

　　被Vauban的硬脾氣牽著走累慘指揮官，一登艦旋即又黏上最熟悉的Mag，不管有多少牢騷她無時無刻都願意耐心聽。

　　──我覺得Vauban喜歡Valkyr……

　　 _八卦！_

　　Mag維持誇張的肢體動作，一面小心不去驚動話題中的Valkyr。

　　指揮官轉移過去正在假寐的Valkyr那，問她願不願意和Vauban多多交流。她姑且是答應指揮官的要求，不過指揮官的混亂思緒在她腦裡一覽無遺，一方面想要兩邊都是出於自願又想親身干涉。如果Valkyr不喜歡Vauban拿出爪子警告一定有用，可她爪子咔擦一下就能把Vauban扒到見骨，乾脆附在Vauban身上處理比較不會讓她不舒服──

　　不等指揮官慢慢想爛計畫，Valkyr勾鎖往駕駛艙一射直接把Vauban拉下樓。

　　Valkyr舒展四肢起身側跪，比了個收聲要指揮官安靜。她也是第一次這麼近距離打量Vauban，明明他們的格位就在隔壁而已。

　　沒了指揮官的傳識，戰甲之間就不存在言語，她後腦機件一抽一抽地動，等著Vauban先有所表示。

　　Vauban在原地站了一會兒，點頭致意，隨後繞到Valkyr背後為她調整頸圈機件的電線，完全沒有動到她玉肌一根指頭。

　　戰鬥有時會傷到那塊機件，身體就會因為電線受損不正常放電，除了奇癢難耐連帶影響爪子的伸展。總是等不到Ordis擠出材料為她修繕，然而她現在感覺輕鬆許多。

　　Valkyr纖細的指尖輕慢地放在心口，她向擁有巧手的工程師致上謝意。

　　Valkyr和Valkyr Prime對Vauban來說沒有差別，她的呼吸好比悅耳琶音，一舉手一投足都如此氣質優雅。

　　 _……她真完美……_

　　指揮官隱約捕捉到空洞的感覺逐漸被填滿，和Mag一起攝取悄悄縈繞艙內的平穩氛圍。

　　翌日他們從駕駛艙偷瞄艙底的情況，Mag看到習以為常的位子發生了變化。

　　前些日子感受到的虛無完全從消滅殆盡，彷彿它從未存在過，要不是Mag的傳感器有正常運作，指揮官還以為他們艙底有花田。現在工程師是最喜歡給Valkyr撓癢癢的戰甲，他平靜而滿足，甚至有些頹廢地沉浸在Valkyr撓他顎緣的指頭。

　　──我完全不懂發生了什麼事。　

　　一旁Rhino按住Mag渾圓的視光器，避免她看呆滾下去。

　　不用特意附上去探究，只是點對了就容易滿足，Vauban需要這樣的時間。

　　──那也太令人羨慕了。

　　指揮官也多次透露對Rhino的依賴和喜愛就是沒法覺得滿足。

　　Rhino雙手抱胸嫌棄地撇過頭，這太肉麻他消受不起，他還記得不久前才為指揮官想偷買粉色調調色盤兩人鬧翻過。

　　──原來我是個強欲的Tenno啊……

　　古怪的沉默圍繞在戰甲與指揮官之間，他們是指揮官行走世間的官感載具，過濾掉所有會給脆弱Tenno帶來痛苦的東西，也包括它的附屬之物：快樂。

　　Valkyr感應到呼喚，她走上駕駛艙與Mag互碰額角接手指揮官和裝備，做著所有Tenno日復一日在做的，操控戰甲跳入指定地點執行任務。

　　現在看來哪一邊更像行屍走肉？

 

 

　　(TBC)


	3. Chapter 3

　　《Inaros檔案》　

　　「全部商品都來自虛空，金色戰士們，如果常擾於清理被Infested弄髒的戰甲，一定不要錯過這把伊格尼斯亡魂，全新加裝三管爆燃噴射器、紅化結晶加固增色，品味一次受神火祝福的感覺吧──」

　　Baro Ki'Teer為求得財富所磨練出的能言善道眾所皆知，連Tenno都清楚在如此世道下人情債風險太多，不如聰明地在商言商維持一身輕盈。

　　這次他真是太不小心了，隱藏意圖是經商的必要之惡，不小心在做生意途中翹首顧盼是壞習慣。Inaros，過去火星的神王正在操作他所設立對幣台，Inaros看上去和壁畫不太一樣，就他所知Tenno喜好裝飾他們的戰甲，這是他們少有的庸俗嗜好，令他更想好好就近一睹神王煥然一新的尊容。  
　　  
　　「Inaros！能服侍您是我的榮幸。」終於啊，Inaros在看他的商品目錄，謹慎地像口袋淺的小氣Tenno，不過這讓他多了點時間打量紋理雅而不俗的聖甲蟲披飾，恰到好處地拖地長度平衡了Inaros的纖長手足，披擺隨步飛揚、紅與銀流線在風沙描繪Grineer的死亡模樣襯托出他的高貴。

　　然而Inaros最後退出了目錄面板。

　　「沒、沒有喜歡的嗎？」神王尊爵不凡的品味果然沒那麼容易滿足，Baro Ki'Teer並不氣餒，這頂多只是讓他的商旅生涯多一項挑戰而已，他保證下次會帶上Inaros真正想要的東西。

　　Baro Ki'Teer揣測Inaros的需求，飛快地制訂進貨計畫，今次逗留中繼站的時間雙腳簡直快站不住，尤其Inaros離開後折回了兩次，看出端倪的Baro終於忍無可忍，第三次他在高台上稍微傾挪身子將Inaros逼到其他Tenno忽略的柱邊死角。

　　「Tenno、Tenno、Tenno……你一定不會用Inaros做貨比三家這麼──不解風情的事吧？Darvo那賣破爛的Corpus只會拉低我們這些Tenno盟友的格調！」

　　──所以我才不喜歡跟金錢亡者打交道啊……

　　聽著Baro高傲語調的抑揚頓挫幅度覺得他不如去唱太空歌劇。指揮官拮据慣了，已經分得出來需要和想要的差別，完全不認為兩手空空繞過Baro直衝登陸艇是掛不住面子的事。

　　──我們什麼都不缺，Inaros！噢，你拿川流不息Prime……好喔。

　　「虛空在上！我怎會這麼糊塗質疑使用高貴Inaros戰甲的客人！」少客套不討折扣，沒什麼比兩情相悅的交易更叫人愉快的了。

　　──Inaros，因為Baro是火星之民所以你想照顧他嗎？

　　交易完畢後指揮官和Inaros在中繼站觀景窗前跪坐長談。Inaros不像火星傳說裡那樣是個性情強烈的戰甲，他是個臣服者，甘願將自己全然交給Tenno，少了其他戰甲特有的包覆感，比較不容易捕捉戰甲裡傳來帶著情緒的回音。

　　本來就是用升階考試當藉口讓Inaros來中繼站看看會不會觸動到他的回憶，可一下就船過水無痕，時隔多年唯一不變之物只有他自己的原則。

　　──感應古墓記憶的過程Baro可是帶著哭腔呢。

　　虛空商人的把柄肯定不是金錢可以衡量，應該挖苦他一下的，不過指揮官一點也笑不出來，黑商歸黑商，他並沒有捨棄心靈最根本的純粹誠摯，亦是了解超越世俗價值的事物何其多，他們為守護一位母親的遺愛拔刀戰鬥並沒有愧對Tenno的名譽。

　　Inaros低頭，視線從宇宙移到內在與他身軀共生的存在。

　　欲銘記之物、欲遺忘之物，不可量。

　　放手就能感到輕鬆，它仍會堅持擁抱痛苦是心靈奇妙的地方。Baro Ki'Teer將委託擺進商品目錄時恐怕也覺得很矛盾。

　　──但依然想不計後果見證到最後，我明白，Inaros，我真的明白。

　　Inaros當年起身背叛Orokin大概是他的Tenno一生最勇敢的事蹟，在無悔守護火星人民的過程中找回自己，所以Inaros戰甲的內在才幾乎沒有雜音，他只需臣服於選擇他的Tenno。

　　現在指揮官開始好奇，原本的Tenno喜歡火星哪一點，火星可沒有地球資源豐富，不毛之地生根勢必有什麼強烈的熱情或生存技巧，想要跟前輩學習應該不算是打探隱私才對。

　　Inaros掃到指揮官一閃而過的念頭，認真地調閱儲存在感官上的記憶資料。

　　──沙漠鰩魚會可愛嗎？我很懷疑……什、火星人民會用沙窯悶煮牠們後吃起來會有嚼勁？這就說得通為什麼Baro的嘴那麼利了，可是那不會有土味嗎？Inaros，傳識流怎麼會酸酸臭臭的？等等、停！Inaros快關掉它啊啊啊！

　　之後Inaros在中繼站等指揮官下線清理滿佈傳識流的發酵品味道，他整整跪等上一天半才返回飛船。

 

  
　　《??? Prime檔案》　

　　反常的一天從指揮官把大家趕到駕駛艙開始，因為指揮官附在Rhino身上要求他們過來就不疑有他，Rhino不可能讓指揮官做太出格的行為，最後他們見著Frost被指揮官帶下艙，連想硬黏著指揮官的Ordis都被切斷監視攝影丟出來。

　　負責看門的Rhino承受著大家的視線壓力，幸好他是有鋼化皮膚的戰甲。指揮官葫蘆裡賣什麼藥他多少能猜到個三分，不像其他戰甲就是喜歡看指揮官亂七八糟的內心戲，全戰甲一起上應該可以大戰個三輪沒問題，粗神經的指揮官大概不會想到自己的靈光一閃會給他添那麼多麻煩，不過唯一聰明的考量就是讓他攔住傻帽不准下去亂。

　　──Frost，打開軍械庫看看。

　　Frost猜得到自己不是指揮官的第一二三名，出擊率也只排在中段，單獨被指揮官叫下來，緊張得他冷卻系統冷氣噴個不停，想到跟指揮官經歷的風風雨雨，應該沒什麼能嚇倒他。

　　指揮官常拜託他調整武器，他以為是多了什麼新奇玩意兒，反射性地揭開武器櫃位，不到指寬大的縫隙竟映射出前所未見的金芒──虛空在上！他幾乎能嗅到裡面飄出來的白金味道！這可能嗎？

　　──Nope，不是那邊。

　　指揮官操控Frost一手將櫃門硬生生按回去，然後把他的頭扭向戰甲格位，Frost有不好的預感開始跟指揮官的傳識流互相拉扯，指揮官使出Rhino扭下巨獸首級的蠻力逼Frost打開了戰甲格位。

　　他一直以為覺得面對他的時刻不會那麼早到來，那是另一個與自己身形相似之物，頭戴半月金冠，黑曜石般肌理飽含大地熾熱之淚的冰霜王者──Frost Prime。

　　──Frost！Frost別那麼沒膽啊！

　　指揮官加強傳識撐起快暈倒的Frost巨軀，原地用習慣的跪姿讓他冷靜一會兒。

　　──沒事沒事，Frost！不要怕，Prime版戰甲都來自虛空，虛空無我無識，不會誕生任何東西。

　　也就是說眼前的Frost Prime是還未行走人間、沒接觸過任何活物的空殼。每個Tenno都有個在夢裡才能施展的魔法就姑且就試了一試，儘管整套理論有點玄，指揮官一心祈禱能把他變成Frost的機體。

　　──抱歉剛才說你沒膽，可是我真的需要有人陪我一起沒膽……

　　指揮官專用的魔法超出了Frost的理解，如果可以輕易使用不會有那麼多顧忌。雖然他們滿足於現在的傳識契合度，不過指揮官卻依然相信他有其他可能性，不是Mag、Rhino或是快要湊滿Prime部件的Oberon，指揮官跨出這艱難的第一步需要他。

　　Frost把Frost Prime和整套裝備拖出來擺好姿勢，他自己也跪坐好，搓搓雙手按住Frost Prime肩膀。

　　趁他還有勇氣的時候，快。

　　指揮官旋即進行傳識移轉，帶著溢滿Frost的記憶跑馬燈點亮Frost Prime的內部，信號追蹤、動態捕捉、軀體控制、作戰平台同步──這些習以為常的簡單作業霎間變得漫長如年。

　　冷藍視光器被點亮，冰霜王者抬眼見到能源光熄滅的Frost戰甲顫了一下。

　　要命，像是看到自己的屍體一樣。

　　──Frost？

　　Frost Prime十指互相點了點，他起身將拉特昂Prime上膛，融入白金新打造的收割者Prime揮起來更加輕巧靈活，指尖一彈吸魂的催燦刀面，彷彿能從清吭回音聽見Infested的悲鳴。

　　全副武裝的Frost Prime最後美美地伸個懶腰。

　　──你在學誰嗎，Frost？

　　一陣清靈的波長遊走在傳識流中，指揮官意會過來那是自己的傻雪人情不自禁開懷發笑，他們成功駕馭了Frost Prime，慶幸的是以後也不必為了Prime戰甲痛苦取捨，而且他們終於有第一件漂亮的披飾。

　　──為了Prime裝備高興成這樣人家會不會覺得我們很寒酸？畢竟也沒多罕見，看Baro的反應就知道了……

　　在自己飛船應該是無所謂。Frost Prime看彌撒披飾的高級感是披飾中數一數二的，他們終於有第一件披飾了。  
　　  
　　──我們有第一件披飾了！

　　「指揮官，Ordis感覺到艙底有不小的震盪，一切都還好嗎？」

　　手舞足蹈完指揮官就要來想怎麼知會其他戰甲，夢想成真的魔法也不是萬能，儘管對自己設定嚴格的使用條件，誰知道要是耳根子一軟會發生什麼事。

　　當艙門打開時，沒什麼變化的Frost探出頭招呼大家可以下來瞧瞧指揮官的心意，直覺敏銳的戰甲在第一時間就開啟了視光器掃描功能查查Frost的改變，也識相地幫忙保守秘密。

　　「噢──哇喔，Frost Prime……這可是大手筆啊指揮官！」

　　Rhino發覺指揮官和Frost Prime向他投來哀怨眼神，他只負責管好傻帽，也沒法拿Ordis的嘴怎麼辦，只能請他們接下來一個小時好好承受Mag和Nova的粉拳連擊。

 

  
　　《Equinox檔案》

　　白晝發現指揮官的心不在焉，立即調用黑夜的力量讓周圍的紛紛擾擾沉靜下來，好令他們有時間踩著睡著的Grineer腦袋優雅漫步，Grineer深海研究所維生艙的活體樣本是有些煞風景，除此之外一切都好。隨手一揮動阿特拉克斯，血花妝點佈滿黃綠藻類的強化玻璃，這樣看起來好多了。

　　──妳們還喜歡新頭盔嗎？

　　她們當然珍惜這頂晨昏惡魔頭盔，只是她們需要說清楚，Tyl Regor在研究戰甲的極性轉變特性時一點風度都沒有，但是Equinox幾乎不需要指揮官的安撫，光指揮官前來迎接就足以證明等待是有價值。

　　首次接觸到有二元性的戰甲，指揮官驅動兩倍操作含量的作戰平台時，隱隱約約覺得記憶裡有什麼東西在蠢動。

　　指揮官感應到晨昏惡魔頭盔是附有一個古怪意念的頭盔：他們是夜，你就是晝；當他們是光，你就是無所不在的暗。二元性竟然是指戰甲與Tenno，被指揮官忽略許久的閃光點似乎也因此被內心的黑暗襯托出來。  
　　  
　　「Tenno，你殺害Tyl Regor的罪行不可饒恕。」

　　光源閃爍驚動其他Grineer警戒，三人同時想這了無生趣的海洋研究所終於有點其他即興表演。

　　「你無法離開這個地方！」

　　──沒人要逃，Stalker，就陪你過幾招。

　　黑夜屈膝朝著煙幕雙槍連發，先手壓制Stalker使用飛行武器，他一如以往用憎恨之鐮擋下子彈，聲勢洶湧地衝過來收割戰甲首級，狹室配合精心計畫攻擊角度使得他們有高機率預測到他的挑砍，黑夜傾身後翻，輕盈落地的雙腳一蹬飛躍Stalker頂頭，她並沒有貪刀，從容地提起布萊頓Prime狙殺準備圍上來的士兵，早前放出的補癒光環為白晝的大顯身手熱身，白晝的阿特拉克斯抓住了他來不及收勢的手。

　　不過Tenno殺手的稱號也不是虛名，對付Equinox這般輕量級戰甲更是數不勝數，Tenno留給他的痛苦跟這點程度比根本不算什麼。

　　Stalker力踩腳步打算用蠻力把白晝給拉過去，他跑起來要拉倒她，在這充滿障礙物的地方遲早能讓她武器脫手。

　　──別小瞧我們了！

　　指揮官驅著白晝腳步躍上牆面疾馳破解障礙路線，蹬步飛向Stalker以鞭柄鈍擊他的手臂，力量仍稍嫌不足，黑夜現身為白晝承受他往死裡踹的那一腳，飛了三米遠，絕望苦無在她穩住體勢時追上，沒有誰比較優勢。

　　恐懼之弓精準地行進射擊，黑夜壓低身子衝刺，在算好的時間點交給白晝，迅猛起身掌推Stalker下顎，剎那的骨裂響震撼著充斥在狹室內的殺意，白晝不像黑夜那樣溫柔，後退一步鞭擊纏住Stalker腳步，用三人份的力量將殺手摔上強化玻璃。

　　戰鬥不會就此結束，另一方面開始注水表示指揮官為Equinox安排好了逃生路線，他們把戰鬥地點轉移至室外圓形陸橋。

　　──Stalker，儘管放馬過來！　　

　　雖然還要趕去打開接合點沒空對付這傢伙，不過可能是極性轉化系統使然，指揮官埋藏許久的好戰面連帶被翻了出來，今天不把Stalker揍得滿地找牙心情就是不舒爽。

　　另一邊，數星星終於數膩的Ordis穿過戰甲們去機庫，等待最愛的指揮官似乎更適合打發時間，他想像得到那位完美融合狂野與優柔的Equinox會如何將他捧在掌心上疼惜疼惜。

　　只可惜精靈王早他一步來到機庫，通常Rhino和Excalibur也會在任務時間過長的時候輪流協助停機、迎接身心俱疲的指揮官。

　　「嘖。」Ordis不滿咂嘴。

　　那個聲音戰甲可發不出來，Ordis倒是成了Oberon的觀察對象。

　　說這時遲那時快，登陸艇Liset就在這時四平八穩地滑進機庫門，他們等了又等，就是等不到指揮官下來對他們傻氣地揮揮手。Ordis先是掃描船體受損程度，狀況一切良好，儘管他不能理解指揮官什麼時候不開燈的怪癖，總覺得Liset的內部採光應該不至於那麼昏暗，中樞波紋顫抖一陣，就算Oberon走路會掉難清理的花瓣Ordis也寧願有他陪。

　　「……你拍手兩下……」Ordis推戳Oberon胳膊。如果飛船內藏有Infested，至少會在他點燈的第一時間攻擊發出聲響的Oberon。  
　　   
　　Oberon認命拍手兩下後，Liset的照明系統全部上線，軍備整齊擺放的駕駛艙看不出有被匪幫洗劫過的痕跡。  
  
　　「指揮官，您最忠實的飛船中樞在第一時間來接您了！指揮官？莫非有傳識擾流弄疼您了嗎？」

　　Oberon視線越過駕駛座，他看到白晝歇斯底里地雙手摳抓臉部，過度用力使得指尖皮肉剝離。戰甲物理上的痛苦並不會影響指揮官，Equinox特殊的二元性波長還能中和影響身心的負面事物，致力於保持內在和諧是她們的天性，見著如此古怪不自然的白晝，他不禁想問──黑夜去哪裡了？  
  
　　霎間，熟悉的阿特拉克斯從後圈住他的脖子，沒有防備的他感覺到頂著背部的膝蓋。  
  
　　在迅速傾斜的視野中，他看到準備對自己進行處決攻擊的黑夜。

 

 

 

　　(TBC)


	4. Chapter 4

　　《陣痛》

　　萬萬想不到會有被慣用武器跟自己人對付的一天，不過平常對付的雜兵和他們戰鬥技術的質量本來就不能相提並論，Oberon很慶幸對付自己的是黑夜不是白晝，憑著腰腿勁旋身掙脫以為能一起扳倒黑夜，可黑夜在倒地前雙手撐著地板，反而兩腳夾住他的頭順勢將整個戰甲摔出登陸艇。

　　「指揮官求您住手啊！」Ordis除了大喊之外怎樣也攔不住指揮官。

　　走出登陸艇的身影再次一分為二，她們步調一致地將布萊頓Prime的槍口指向Oberon。

　　親身體驗過Equinox不自然的反應速度Oberon大感不妙，作戰平台依然完美運作著。

　　假如不是Equinox發瘋，難道指揮官想殺了所有戰甲？

　　……不，這不是指揮官的夢……　　

　　哪怕吶喊一聲也好，此時此刻不能用話語觸及指揮官內心是多麼可悲的事。以為在找到其他傳達方法前就會慘死槍口下，但是Rhino及時從機庫梯台躍下擋子彈，Equinox也奈何不了重量級戰甲的震地一擊，且坦克巨軀後猝不及防地竄出空刃與Valkyr之爪。

　　「R、Rhino！船體就隨你蹂躪了，拜託救出指揮官！」

　　雖然Ordis和戰甲們常互相嫌棄對方，關鍵時刻還是知道該指望誰。

　　由於軍械庫和作戰平台皆受制於指揮官權限，Ordis盡最大努力給Excalibur調度武器，在Equinox看不見的範圍外，收到Ordis警告的Vauban已經著手鎖死軌道飛行器多數功能；Ordis被Valkyr當月動球傳給腳程快的Nova保護，以免連飛船中樞成為對付他們的把柄。

　　被Rhino拖延的時間加上左右夾殺逼得白晝與黑夜再次合體，白晝柔軟手勢一揮改變空氣中的波頻，她毫不在意地挑起三個戰甲猛攻，只要作戰平台還在運行，她的優勢就沒那麼容易被顛覆。  
　　  
　　 _……別傷害指揮官……_

　　 _……別傷害那孩子……_

　　子彈不長眼，Excalibur他們自己也閃得吃力更別說要顧Oberon。在護盾快被擊破的瞬間，Mag旋身躍到槍口與Oberon之間，她的磁力體質勉強扭曲了彈道，對於指揮官的救援行動派得上用場讓她提起幹勁。  
　　  
　　Frost扶起Oberon把他和Nova推入裂隙自己待在外頭，Ember和Inaros也在Limbo的裂隙裡待命。

　　指揮官和所有戰甲互相廝殺簡直太瘋狂了！Oberon甚至不能理解Mag為什麼寧願選擇攻擊指揮官。

　　Mag大致猜得到Oberon想說的，她用力回了一個拇指──這是至今第一次全體動員的行動，雖然想到失敗的後果拇指難免瑟縮一下，不過除了戰鬥她也拿不出其他辦法。

　　驅使戰甲行動的傳識能量與指揮官緊密相連，那份撕裂機體、碾碎一個個神經元的痛苦想必是來自指揮官，她認為Equinox和指揮官也在跟某個東西戰鬥著，只要他們還能動不可能就這麼袖手旁觀，既然他們只會戰鬥、只剩戰鬥，幹到最後一定可以弄清楚什麼。

　　要是Oberon冷靜完有頭緒就放手做自己想做的。Mag再次挺直拇指，看不太明白的Frost跟她有樣學樣，豎拇指似乎有提振精神的作用，等到裂隙完全關閉他們也加入戰局。

　　Limbo要Oberon注意他這邊，然後開始搖頭晃腦比劃著滑稽的波浪姿勢。

　　「Orokin語？不可思議，你能用體態和手勢表達簡單的Orokin語！我瞧瞧，『第一戰鬥序列』、『能量』……」

　　Equinox戰甲作戰平台第一戰鬥序列：晝夜交替。

　　用撕裂光環對付多數敵人是白晝的拿手好戲，用在對付他們，發動條件反而變得十分嚴苛，她的激怒作戰並沒有放倒Excalibur他們，錯過了累積能量的最佳時機，第一戰鬥序列追加指令「二元性狀」是她的保身之計，一旦耗光她的能量他們仍有機會制伏她。

　　裂隙支援時間很快就結束，Limbo他會在這反覆開裂隙給予保護，不過Oberon在重新進入裂隙前躊躇，光是制伏Equinox還不夠，必須讓指揮官醒來，Limbo的計策似乎能為他爭取時間，但是憑感覺行事有可能會連累大家，他剛剛還差點給予Equinox累積光環能量的機會。

　　隔著一層裂隙，Nova學著Mag豎拇指，一個不夠她給Oberon兩個。

　　Inaros隻手伸出裂隙推Oberon一把。他們未曾被留下後悔的銘刻，以後也不該有。

　　Oberon感受到的動搖同樣來自指揮官，只要這麼一想他就顧不得其他直奔機艙。

　　「各位，Limbo他有個主意，當二元性狀重啟動的時候……什麼什麼……等等這太冒險了！你想害死指揮官嗎！」

　　當二元性狀重啟動的時候將半身鎖進裂隙裡，這就是Limbo想嘗試的。  
　　  
　　Equinox的二元性狀尚未校調完整，最多堅持8秒，戰甲能在他的裂隙待15秒，畢竟撕裂雙生體是相當危險的賭注，但他這邊完全不會耗損半滴能量。

　　他想賭裂隙二元性狀指令是否會出現錯誤。

　　他想要Equinox系統崩潰。

　　「就算Equinox跨位面喚回半身，重新連結過程勢必會造成一定程度的損傷……噢、噢噢眾星啊，我可憐的指揮官……」半身分離的痛楚與巨量錯誤反饋，Ordis想如果能替指揮官承受一定義不容辭。

　　Ember分析完Limbo的策略，一行人在反覆裂隙進出間不斷給Valkyr和Frost送暗號安排站位。

　　熟悉全戰甲的指揮官在飛船狹小的空間比在武形秘儀能更快地演算攻擊模式，白晝與黑夜只要互相顧好彼此背後就躲過了一波又一波的快攻，時間一到便重新啟動第一戰鬥序列，改執阿特拉克斯──

　　8秒！

　　Valkyr掠過白晝揮鞭直撲黑夜非慣用手側，她的爪比空刃難纏百倍，白晝在轉向之際力揮阿特拉克斯，Valkyr翻滾一下輕巧閃過，讓Rhino有機會上前抓住鞭股往自己方向拉扯，將白晝拉遠黑夜，Valkyr更是順勢撐地踢擊重傷白晝腹部。

　　同一時間，Excalibur和Mag也成功擾亂黑夜令她大範圍旋鞭。多刃鞭打在Frost身上切割表皮很是生疼，不過已然是Prime級戰甲的他硬吃下這一鞭觸發急凍特性，使得黑夜手臂結霜沉得無法拿舉。

　　Nova抱著Ordis竄出裂隙滑步掃打黑夜下盤，體勢一崩，Ember緊接著過肩摔把她扔給裂隙裡的Inaros，就算她想脫身，換Frost進去裂隙以後那些掙扎踢打只會觸發更多結凍狀態，還有Vauban操控吊臂幫忙守著裂隙，至於現實面，諒白晝也無法在這種形勢下一對多。

　　「指揮官……」Ordis被肅殺氣氛嚇得不敢開口，但是他想跟Nova說件他很在意的事：「指揮官現在究竟在操縱哪邊的作戰平台？」

　　裂隙關閉，黑夜沉靜了下來，她總算耗盡力氣讓Inaros和Frost都鬆了口氣。

　　可是為什麼白晝既沒有要救助，黑夜也沒有露出痛苦的跡象？Limbo越想越毛，忍不住遠離黑夜幾步。

　　黑夜在他們鬆懈那刻像奮起的黑豹伸出爪牙。晨昏惡魔頭盔本來就是十足的凶器，它的尖角深深扎刺一下Inaros掙脫出來。她雙腳凍結、軀體正被裂隙撕裂只能靠半跪支撐身體，理應氣數已盡……

　　可是Limbo感受到了針對自己的殺氣。

　　黑夜揮鞭，只有鞭股打上Frost身體，鞭刃卻順勢轉向Limbo。

　　二元性狀，指令未完善其中一個半身仍有200%攻擊力，他退縮了，被不停攪動的機械刀刃撕個稀爛的恐懼支配，一步退到現實面，而白晝已經做好撕裂光環的預備動作在那裡等他──

　　「指揮官！不──」Ordis大叫。

　　渴血的無形刀刃無差別地掃過所有戰甲皮肉，疼痛深鑽綻開的傷口，切割每一條神經連結，其破壞力也能使敵人精神致殘。

　　黑夜順利回歸，白晝自然不會放過這個機會，一鞭將沒有防備的Limbo打到見骨無法再啟動，而她吸收的這份能量足以破壞所有戰甲。

　　Nova拼死挪到白晝與Mag之間展開身體，盡量讓自己離白晝近一些。

　　「Nova快退下！換、換老中樞保護妳！」

　　Nova想也不想抓起擋路的Ordis直接往後扔。Nova……Nova怕極了，早已關上視光器，不過她倒下催發爆破反擊能給大家爭取到一次機會，希望有誰可以喚醒指揮官。

　　白晝發勁的體勢快要落下，幾乎可以預見戰甲屍山成堆。

　　……其實她還是不願意相信指揮官是認真想殺死大家。

　　然而恐怖的終末遲遲沒有到來。

　　「Oberon，謝天謝地！你剛剛是去哪了？」

　　Oberon帶上玻之武杖及時打斷白晝，不可思議的是，白晝也沒有對紋絲不動的Oberon展開任何攻擊。

　　他拿著一盆月光龍百合植株，地球上的尋常植物卻令白晝退縮再三掙扎。

　　可憐垂首的花蕊微光點亮了那個夢，Margulis帶領孩子們穿過Orokin金碧輝煌的走廊，他們哼著不成曲調的旋律，直至睡意把被無法被定義的音樂和他們一併帶入搖籃，美夢噩夢終歸會醒，那道光是某天無法再作夢時他們伸手去抓住的東西──

　　Warframe。

　　喪失戰鬥意志白晝逐漸失去站立的力氣癱坐地面，她虛弱地對Oberon伸手，趁指揮官抵抗變弱，必須讓Oberon看指揮官的夢，他得牽好那哭泣孩子的手站退一點看，他就會看到他們擊退Stalker後指揮官感應到不尋常的痛苦。

　　他們按照計畫去打倒接合點的Loki魅影，不知怎地，指揮官發了瘋似地衝往土星打倒躁狂，然後這些三段記憶在指揮官的心中共鳴，描繪出Stalker鋸下Loki戰甲的首級將他帶去Hunhow跟前宣示他們結盟的情景。

　　白晝溫暖指揮官感受到的心痛，黑夜擁抱指揮官的憤怒，可是她們卻無法處理第三個怪異的感情：

　　 **狂喜。**

　　始源星系之敵Hunhow崛起，深不可測的Sentient勢力逐漸壯大代表遠古之戰再度搬上檯面，Tenno再度團結一心的契機，他們終於能如願以償完成使命，將所有疑慮拋諸腦後專心戰鬥至粉身碎骨。

　　終於有了活下去的理由。

　　多麼悲哀。　

　　並不是每一個Tenno都有著堅定心智，他們在多重藉口的保護下才被允許活到現在，遲遲沒有完善破碎的自我任由他人支配，正因為明白自己不如一朵在劫後新生小花而失去了求生的活力，寧可依著Stalker的方式破壞戰甲尋求自我毀滅，或許有誰會因此感到舒坦。

　　「指揮官……Tenno不全然是單純的戰士，所有Tenno一直一直都擔任著傾聽者的角色，Ordis能從您寄託在戰甲上的情感明白，您許多未訴說的話語也是豐富這個世界的重要元素，Ordis不會讓您埋沒它，戰甲們會拾取它、其他Tenno也會……指揮官，請告訴我們，您真的想到此為止嗎？」

　　Oberon聽著指揮官慟哭，慢慢地把指揮官接錯的感情歸位。

　　──我不是、我不想傷害你們……我到底……

　　指揮官並沒有無可救藥到看不見楚楚可憐的小花，肯定是相信事出必有因，如同Tenno立足世界的過程，也許Stalker本性並不殘忍。善良的指揮官，用這朵花給已逝的戰甲與手足好好哀悼，不要讓那份屬於自己的痛楚也被Hunhow和Stalker奪走。  
　　  
　　──為什麼Stalker要這樣對他……  
　　  
　　白晝從現在型態解放恢復成和諧的Equinox，表示作戰平台已經停止運行，她起身首先給Limbo治療恢復機能。  
　　  
　　──對不起，真的很對不起。

　　指揮官環視機庫一圈，自己擁有的一切都在這裡了。

　　──謝謝……

　　Rhino過去抱起Equinox和Limbo，沒啥意思，懶得理Mag和Nova自己爬上來，他只是要在大家散了之後貼身看照別讓傻瓜們又幹傻事。

　　「我很好奇，那根玻之武杖是怎麼來的？」Oberon的活躍令Ordis印象深刻，不過多慮大概是所有中樞的共通毛病。

　　Oberon不知道要怎麼告訴Ordis，他是一拳打穿空刃的櫃位隔板去取玻之武杖。他一如往常厚臉皮地給Rhino增加重量，畢竟跟大家還有指揮官狼狽地窩在一塊兒怎樣都比聽飛船中樞嘮叨舒服。

　　

  
　　《夢非夢》

　　戰甲不會作夢。

　　他們是Tenno的替身、感情的載具。神經元積年累月儲存戰鬥數據焠鍊成形的武具，何談擁有自我？殊不知在Tenno深沉睡夢時，他們也和躺冰冷櫃位裡的武器無異，只有Tenno這般可悲生物才會一廂情願地認為連結他們能填補自己，所謂與戰甲的互動僅只是Tenno對自己回音的自問自答。

　　只要能使Tenno品嚐絕望，Stalker就會不計一切代價破壞他們心愛的傀儡娃娃。

　　他本是樂意奪走那在地上如蛆蟲爬行的弱小生物的搏動。

　　可殺死蛆蟲他就會得到平靜？這完全沒有道理。Stalker突然對自己的夙願感到疑惑，他和Tenno似而不同的本質在原本無堅不摧的執著刻下一道深痕，這是他第一次……思考。

　　戰甲不會作夢，必然是事實來到他們面前。

　　強而有力的心搏拍散夢境迷霧，奔流血液如刀割鋸指揮官舊有的過去，彷彿懲罰又似新生，他們感到奇怪，Stalker和Hunhow竟然沒有聽見一個有識生命的咆吼，為了驅動體內千萬沉睡的細胞，濃縮所有情感的這份求生欲望如此激昂，震穿邏輯界線，世界僅存著一個意識，而他們與之同調同鳴。

　　他們看見指揮官在為自己戰鬥。

　　如果以Tenno之身立足世間也是一種罪，顯然指揮官心意已決打算承受全部。

　　連結並沒有持續下去，神經光元的活動再次陷入靜寂，他們只能拾取到傳識餘波的斷片，那份思緒越過Stalker和Hunhow，指揮官的擔憂落在他們心口上。

　　然而，他們厭倦了。

　　對那些不講理的傷害和所有加諸在他們身上的枷鎖感到厭煩，他們感受得到一切，亦為自己的無能為力沮喪氣惱，在黑暗中不斷想像著Stalker將他們與指揮官震飛後可能發生的事情——他們怒不可遏。

　　「這是什麼？」

　　無我無識的金屬傀儡扳扯戰爭之劍，彷彿太陽逆升違背宇宙法則那樣不可理喻。

　　 _ **Sentient Hunhow……**_

　　「Shadow！保護……吾……」

　　 _ **你的惡夢再次找上你了。**_

　　記憶僅只是思維的柺杖、夢會沉澱心坑，之於有識生命是如此，之於戰甲，沒人明白到底會發生什麼事。

　　活體連接器重新注入傳識能量，當他們清醒時飛船內依然只有他們，但總覺得似乎有誰來過，他們嘗試捕捉空間裡殘留著餘香，香氣一個不注意就被忙碌來往搬運包裹的守護們沖散，搬運者帶著大金屬箱撞開一條路跟在最後尾，嘰哩咕嚕嘰哩咕嚕的聲音消失在最深處的門後。

　　深鎖許久的門如今會自動開啟，他們甚至沒有做心理準備的時間。

　　「目錄上所有的傳識服都在這裡了，指揮官，Ordis有非常多時間陪您揀選出最符合您品味的穿搭，我會確保攝影機正常運行，方便您回頭檢視。」

　　「Ordis？先去幫我找顯示鏡。」時隔多年，Tenno早忘了傳識服怎麼分解穿脫，頭手被牢牢卡在領口處一副生無可戀的模樣。

　　Frost過去把人拎起來讓Ember幫指揮官脫困，和希圖斯的生猛魚鮮相比，這個一手就能輕鬆掌住的體格相當輕巧。Frost對他們比了個Nova的身高，大家看到齊搖頭，目測指揮官可能更嬌小。

　　原來指引著他們的磁性嗓音像烏鴉般充滿神秘，身體有發育中少女的纖細感，氣質卻像稚氣未脫的男孩，就是這副身軀內澄澈透明的心誠實反映所有喜怒哀樂，即便他們遭逢逆境也能向著光前進。

　　Valkyr輕輕撫摸糟蹋指揮官臉蛋的深刻傷痕，擔心它讓指揮官疼了很久。

　　「身心痕嗎？不要緊，它偶爾還會移動呢。」只是被這樣觸碰感覺意外地好，難怪Valkyr會喜歡。

　　那毛髮量不足以禦寒，總歸比Konzu多。Equinox給指揮官梳理時，忍不住多摸幾下指揮官的幼柔髮絲。

　　「Konzu……！」這顆頭長時間悶在傳識服裡，不理短髮的話毛囊大概會被悶到壞死。指揮官講到一半自己笑出來，然後接過Limbo遞上來的顯示鏡掃描傳識服才弄懂結構，許久沒活動的手指不太靈巧地拆解傳識服，Vauban想幫忙卻一直被指揮官拍打手背，「不不不，這點小事我自己來……哈嚏——」

　　這聲噴嚏打得夠響，回音還在偌大的房裡迴盪三秒。戰甲們都縮緊了肩膀，被機槍掃射都不會讓他們這麼緊張。

　　「空調完成校正還需要些時間，您不能老是打赤膊，指揮官！」

　　「可是……」

　　「沒有什麼可是！Ordis建議您趕緊先套上一件保暖的，Emmm……就這件工程裝吧，榴彈也炸不穿的厚重合金板絕對能保護好指揮官的貴體。」

　　沒眼光的中樞滾——

　　要不是指揮官沒接上傳識，Rhino早用戰吼把Ordis吼走。明知這是把自己推入火坑的第一步，Rhino還是要指揮官解鎖調色盤和衣櫃系統權限，要是誰敢對他指手畫腳就通通拖去軍械庫漆成粉紅色。

　　為舒適活動考量調整出輕便的混搭裝，簡約三色白色居多，應Excalibur要求選有點重量的護脛，他也同意指揮官肌肉量不足，要及早鍛鍊腰腿以防萬一。

　　Inaros呈上搭配好的飾品盡量不大過顯示鏡，雖然大部分時候都看不到，這些有民俗風情的飾品多少驅邪避凶的含意，他希望指揮官那雙初生星辰顏色的眼睛能常保光輝。

　　「那麼、就這樣了。」著裝完畢的指揮官肩膀陷入活體連接器椅背。

　　原本以為在擊退Hunhow後有很多話想告訴大家，但是說了又能如何？都已經是使用感受溝通的Tenno了，還展示自己的拙口笨舌沒什麼意義，於是讓Oberon代替自己催促大家回到機艙等待傳識。

　　「Mag。」指揮官好不容易從乾澀喉嚨擠出一點聲音。

　　Mag雙手叉身後調皮地大步湊近來到指揮官面前，指揮官習慣性順著她視光器上的能量漩渦跟著歪頭，指揮官的夢延伸到現實，他們終於面對面，明明認識許久卻又像初次相見。

　　「Mag……妳覺得那算是破壞約定了嗎？原本是打算第一個讓Mag知道的。」

　　他們已經走過太陽系一半星球，指揮官仍然記得的話先後順序早就無關緊要，大家都已經知道了。

　　Mag視光鏡輕抵著指揮官前額，身心痕和她的能源光互相輝映，令Tenno永遠孤獨與共的虛空詛咒也無法毀滅這層連繫。

 

 

　　  
　　(TBC)


	5. Chapter 5

　　《Loki檔案》

　　軌道飛行器是完全的密室，現有空間就小小的三艙兩庫，身手再矯健也沒空間施展拳腳。Loki躲到了感染房間仍覺得自己命懸一線，因為他是個逃兵，他拒絕和現在的指揮官進行傳識。

　　Knock knock.　　

　　感染門沒偵測Helminth病毒就不會隨敲門聲開啟，他是趁Inaros來扎掉胞囊時摸進來的，印象中已經沒有還留著胞囊的戰甲，他的處境姑且算是安全。  
　　  
　　Knock knock.

　　其他戰甲每隔一段時間就會來確認，大家進不來他也出不去，然後繼續忽略這個地方。他對自己的感覺講不出個道理，還是認為好過被抓，儘管對指揮官抱歉，可是他不想被抓住。

　　Knock knock——

　　Loki注意到第三次的聲音很不一樣，聽上去是某種尖銳的金屬敲擊牆壁。感染門不知不覺在分心的期間被人打開，他神經質地不停抹著脖子。

　　Knock knock——壞孩子在不在這？  
　　  
　　Valkyr之爪用力扯下一塊Infested組織，慢條斯理地一點一點撕開異變的肌肉纖維，被爪尖戳破的胞囊膿液咕嚕咕嚕流下，同時還能聽到Ordis為女武神歡呼。Valkyr之前曾拿下過一次胞囊拿去餵野生庫娃，還未免疫的她，頸圈下可是妥妥長著一顆肥滿且帶鬚的亮粉色胞囊。

　　Loki屏住呼吸藏在天花板一片Infested組織膜後發抖，估計Valkyr應該不會太快發現，不過熟悉的感覺令他頓時間腦袋空白，他要忍住別讓能量光亂閃。

　　Valkyr浮躁地叉腰踩腳跟，她可是寧願把會被自己一爪扒到停機的戰甲扔出船，想到這個派不上用場的軟腳蝦忍不住對空怒吼一聲。

　　房內的Infested組織齊顫抖，Valkyr的咆哮就是這麼要命，他也抑制不了本能的恐懼反應動彈不得，不禁想著自己系統的生物質哪裡弄來的？那些Grineer老粗巨艦上的破罐子嗎？

　　Valkyr一腳跺地施放自己的護盾，震得Loki四肢僵直地從天花板掉下來，連帶全船戰甲也被她的能量擊暈，畢竟她可是得到指揮官的許可不必有所顧忌。

　　 ** _抓到你了，小渾蛋！_**

　　感染門好說歹說也是軌道飛行器的一部分，Ordis甩掉麻痺感後本想上前勸說一番卻被Excalibur阻止。這和紅冠弗鳴克獵殺泡博是同樣道理，在自然法則面前他們是無力的。  
　　  
　　Loki使出渾身解數才勉強從Valkyr爪下逃跑，把命運交給自己的雙腳，結果來到船上最寬敞的房間，但這空間大得有些寂寞冷清。由於Valkyr沒追來，他似乎明白了什麼，只好將就一下在活體連接器背後陰影下稍作休息。

　　真的只要一下下就好。

　　「Loki。」指揮官輕聲喚他。

　　事到如今再躲下去就太難看了，他也識相現身。

　　「不會逼你接受傳識，過來吧，想給你看樣東西。」搖籃敞開，指揮官一瞧見Loki滿身爪痕的狼狽樣瞬間蜷起身子憋笑，「抱歉我們惡作劇不太會拿捏分寸……」

　　如果道歉有用，這世界就不需要仲裁者了。Loki無力地想。

　　「好了Loki，靠近點，這裡。」指揮官指著自己胸口，Loki也摸摸自己的，「不對，是摸我。」

　　手會被剁下來吧……他思考該怎麼告訴指揮官自己還想留個全屍。

　　見著Loki心不甘情不願，指揮官稍微坐起來抓住他的角摸索聽覺傳感器在哪，想想就算跟人類差不多位置角度也會喬不攏，乾脆把他的頭正面埋進自己胸口。

　　「噓……不要亂動，關上視光器。」

　　Loki扭頭想要脫身，就是那對角礙事，怕用力會誤傷指揮官。一個心拍聲令他的機體不聽使喚地熄掉視光器，房間的安靜氛圍吸收掉除此之外的雜音，他感覺時間在倒退——

　　他回到了被Stalker抓住的那個時候。

　　——終於，戰爭將臨，去他的道德限制！這裡只需要獵殺心智者的野獸。我們會在金屬骨骼的碎響中高歌，將以血洗淨的白金榮耀之路獻給手足，高興吧Loki，你會讓我的兄弟姐妹知道太陽系至敵就在這裡！

　　他的系統已經嚴重損毀，帶著腥血氣味的傳識流裡傳來震耳欲聾的鼓動。

　　情感永遠無法用隻字片語表達，耗盡能量的他擅自定義那份躁狂，將其寫入最後的記憶。

　　現在他意識清晰地回讀片段，才發現吵耳的聲音是指揮官的心跳，越接近他停止運行的時刻越響。

　　——Loki……Loki……

　　他的指揮官常無理取鬧，移動技巧不夠俐落怪任務地點太差、戰鬥配合太慘烈就一言不發解散隊伍自己單幹、怪戰甲嘛反而沒有，因為他就是負責捉指揮官小尾巴的戰甲，說謊耍賴的功夫也糟糕還想在大師面前班門弄斧，每次想用傻笑蒙混過關的模樣讓他從中找到不少樂子。

　　——Loki……關上視光器，數到十我就會去接你……不可以偷睜開，這次不准你耍賴……

　　他不知道自己不在了那孩子會哭得這麼傷心，早知道應該跑快一點。

　　10、9、8、7、6、5、4……

　　——下次打開視光器就會看到我了，才沒什麼好難過的……要是露出哭喪臉又要被你嘲笑一個禮拜，饒了我吧……

　　那是謊話呢。他又抓到了指揮官的小尾巴。

　　他這時突然想起來，倒數似乎停了很久。

　　3、2、1……打開視光器瞥見闔上眼的指揮官掛著淚痕的傻臉，又哭又笑之後就睡得東倒西歪還不傻嗎？

　　他給熟睡的指揮官理完儀容後掩上連接器，一切如往昔，他平靜了，不會再想抹脖子，只是稍微有點羨慕指揮官，因為他還得去消滅指揮官的代辦事項，長腿戰甲都是勞碌命果然不是蓋的。

　　——少來了，Loki。

　　指揮官意興闌珊地回應。

　　也是，正大光明摸走Grineer和Corpus所有物資是他的樂趣之一，通常沒有人會看見他大搖大擺地進出，所以臨走前他會好心提點他們的前端這個地方已經空空如也，還不趕緊派人來整頓整頓。如果有在動腦筋設計陷阱抓住天下第一的欺詐大師，他或許會可憐他們露出一點自己的後腳跟吧。

 

  
　　《２／１４》

　　不知道Tenno的飛船中樞們是動了什麼手腳，議會和委員會大動員打通幾條交易管道，出現了時間限定的特價商品，虛空在上，連總是打折的Dravo都送貨到府了，哪怕是他們手腳慢的指揮官也分得出精力去瞅一眼，大概是Dravo想看Baro Ki'Teer吞了自己帽子。

　　愛瞎湊熱鬧的中樞、該死的節日促銷、擠得要命的軌道飛行器——Rhino印象中以前的自己沒那麼憤世嫉俗。

　　大家還以為把投影關掉他就不知道指揮官買了愛神裝飾，當他視光器是瞎的嗎？

　　同期的Oberon很懂他的脾氣，不過他反過來安撫Oberon他不會幹傻事。

　　大得要命得核心房間只擺放一具笨重機械，可不論活體連接器是開的還是關的，他的指揮官只能坐在裡面。

　　採購一批文具後指揮官就整天埋頭書寫算數，有時候他還是很慶幸Ordis的話癆能適當地活絡一下社交障礙指揮官的大腦功能，這個好奇心沒有極限的孩子不該只是被關在搖籃裡。

　　指揮官注意到Rhino雙手抱胸盯著自己，高高舉起食指與中指，「對天發誓沒有亂花錢。」  
　　  
　　Rhino把指揮官看得很緊，老相識相處起來就是會不怎麼留情面，他可以拖著指揮官做一個乏味的任務做到零失誤，不過指揮官固執起來跟他不相上下，小傢伙聯合Mag跟他大幹一架只為了把當初僅此唯一的貴重反應爐插到他機體上。

　　指揮官總是能讓他感到驚喜，一刻也閒不下來。

　　「Rhino？你今天好怪？」

　　只是想來核心房間走走看看，他能給指揮官的節日驚喜就這麼多。

　　Rhino正大光明地越過指揮官肩膀把藏在後頭的情人節調色盤拿出來，他想表示自己視光器沒毛病，結果反被調色盤價格閃瞎——要命，這玩意兒只要一塊錢！議會沒事把這個會徒增熵數的武器送給Tenno，要是蝴蝶翅膀也在商店上架，和Sentient還沒開打這些足夠毀滅整個宇宙。

 

  
　　《Chroma檔案》

　　Ordis覺得世界在旋轉，但這是幸福的旋轉，不斷旋轉的視野只有他與指揮官，如同追著自己尾巴的小狗，他在一個無意義的幼稚舉動中得到滿足。

　　「Ordis！為什麼我傳送自己後傳識中的戰甲就不能動了？」從遠古戰場回來後測試了一遍又一遍都是同樣結果，指揮官忍不住抓著Ordis方體猛搖，沒由來地覺得這樣做能讓他吐出答案。

　　Vauban知道指揮官只是想發洩一下焦慮也就不阻止了。

　　船上的戰甲之所以能行動是基於軌道飛行器儲存的傳識能量，儲夢池和活體連接器能量管道互通有無，只要關鍵的指揮官有在裡面儲存能量就能供給他們活動，即便在離開軌道飛行器途中遇到擾流也能靠殘餘能量回船。

　　現在問題就出在指揮官覺醒的能力。

　　工程師在紙上畫點簡略點的示意圖，含帶傳送指揮官的動作多了幾個耗能的地方。待機的戰甲可以調用平常儲存在軌道飛行器上的能量，反之，不靠機械方式的精神定位、分解實體、傳送跳躍、重構實體、離開操控平台——光分解重構其中一項就足夠抽掉戰甲身上大半傳識能量。

　　「簡單來說就是這樣沒錯！不過別忘了戰甲有分攤指揮官致命傷的保險機制，它會重新啟動一次分解重構流程，這麼一看Vauban的計算已經是相當保守的了，指揮官希望全部弄明白的話，Ordis很樂意從古典力學開始從頭解說一遍。」

　　指揮官和Vauban極力否決提案。

　　「Limbo的裂隙穿越只針對跨位面，Nova的反物質能力不能產生填補過程中衰減的能量——天啊，我快被自己搞瘋了！」

　　拄著思維的拐杖依循Teshin指引最終找到真實之劍，沒想到會是這樣的雙刃劍。儘管Teshin質疑Margulis的動機，不可否認她讓Tenno能走到這地步投注了不少心血。

　　他們沒有可以突破現況的新資訊，顯然目前只能到此為止，指揮官還要可憐兮兮地求Vauban和Ordis放過自己才能爬回連接器。

　　「啊，Chroma……」

　　今天和Chroma搭檔，原以為很快就能搞定傳識問題卻讓他久等了，整個研究過程他就跪在原地動也不動。

　　指揮官對秘奧法典的謎團記憶猶新，從木星開始就一直懷揣著他的藍圖走到這裡，傳識時卻被Chroma內在的高牆拒之外頭，並非Inaros的臣服，而是真的有一堵牆隔阻在他們之間，感覺到後頭有活動已經是十分稀罕的事，更別提調閱關於謎團相關記憶，彼此只是維持著最低限度的默契。  
　　  
　　指揮官移步到Chroma面前跪坐，巍顫顫的雙手穿過龍息觸碰Chroma頰側，「『在此吾等將搜索及追尋，白晝之眼渴望著黑夜』。」

　　重複了一遍當時擷取到的聲音，Chroma依舊無動於衷，指揮官感覺自己像在往牆壁扔石子，不死心地耳朵貼在Chroma身上到處聽。

　　然後Chroma自顧自地放鬆肩膀，下顎壓上指揮官腦袋。

　　「Chroma……Chroma！坐好。」上古元素大師各方面都是重量級，指揮官用上全身力氣才扳得動他的頭，「『他們是夜，你就是晝；當他們是光，你就是無所不在的暗』。」

　　關於晝夜的字句是從Equinox的頭盔感應到的，天真的指揮官以為它們有關聯，結果Chroma不以為意地用溫熱吐息噴自己一臉。

　　「『平靜中萬籟俱寂，寂靜與空洞孕育於蒼穹』……」指揮官闔眼，聚精會神編織傳識觸肢往Chroma那靠近點。

　　Chroma慵懶地用手指戳指揮官額頭像在說再努力點，顯然又是一次無用功令指揮官哭笑不得。

　　他的指揮官正笑著，他們才一起經歷過一場大劫差點被Old Queen奪走身體，指揮官為了奪回一部分自我咬牙戰鬥的模樣他都看得一清二楚，連帶回憶起自己早已半身浴血還笑得出來是很好的跡象，畢竟成長過程還長著，沒什麼焦急的，對已經覺得戰場沒什麼新意的老戰士來說也是很好的調劑，跌得狼狽一點然後爬起來，這樣才能好好取悅他。

　　指揮官仰頭反抗Chroma的壞心眼，嘴角弧度不自覺地猙獰。

　　『可笑。』

　　指揮官隻眼中的白熾將蠢動的深沉暗闇拖上檯面，那東西突然出現全無徵兆，巧妙迴避Ordis和Vauban的視線，時空和精神阻礙都視若無睹。

　　Chroma收手，怒火瞬間湧上喉嚨，快速擴散的無言威壓使得連接器能量光閃爍不定，龍吼的震盪疾走核心房間搖晃船體。

　　又一次大搖大擺地越界，是可忍孰不可忍！

　　「指揮官有危險了！」怎麼一回頭就見到Chroma將指揮官壓在連接器機殼上，Ordis毫無防備地湊上立馬被龍尾拍扁。Chroma豹變也嚇著了Vauban，他希望有誰可以告訴自己這只是司空見慣的小打小鬧。

　　『野獸，我跟小鬼說的同樣適用於你們……沒有我，你們什麼也不是！』

　　沒有Tenno的話你也沒什麼能耐，還敢在這大放厥辭！Chroma原話奉還。

　　他管不著其他戰甲怎麼應對，只要指揮官和他保持聯繫那層守護就會固若金湯，他警告它最好提心吊膽一點，一旦被他摸清本質，他就會把它撕成碎片。

　　「Chroma，要是你敢害指揮官──」

　　Chroma把Ordis甩上牆壁，原本只是不想被打擾，但用力過猛牆壁連帶被撞出一個洞。

　　「Ordis！」指揮官聽到Ordis的滋拉雜音清醒過來，扶著腫痛的後腦滑出Chroma雙臂。

　　「指揮官請抱緊點，要是Ordis能平安度過此劫請跟Ordis結婚……」

　　「謝天謝地你還有力氣開玩笑。」指揮官摸摸Ordis的舊裂痕安撫他。

　　閃神一會似乎發生了怪事，跟Vauban交換眼神沒有得到答案，並不知道Chroma狠瞪著Vauban要他當作什麼都沒發生。

　　「Chroma，如果有事你一定會告訴我……對吧？」

　　Chroma轉身，龍尾一甩把指揮官和Ordis掃到自己懷下繼續弄亂指揮官的頭髮，指揮官的大小很稱他的手。如果指揮官想要在短時間內駕馭他的龍脾氣最好死心，不過他至少能保證他們的默契不會再有其他低點。

 

 

 

 

　　(TBC)


	6. Chapter 6

　　《Mirage檔案》

　　幻象大師，迷惑敵人也迷惑自己人。

　　就算與Mirage保持傳識，她鮮少正常對話只愛吟詩作詞和擺弄她豐富的姿體語言，指揮官也不知道該把眼睛放在哪裡，傳識流被她捲成棉花糖，甜滋滋的天真疑問與無妄幻想，她可以一整天都泡在這個棉花糖海等著蛀蟲侵蝕到她腰軟。

　　「Mirage，把連接器關上。」

　　猜不出她有何居心，當下拿起赫利俄斯和彈匣丟擲雜耍，傳識還在進行中指揮官不方便起來似乎勾起了她的玩心。

　　Mirage對指揮官拋飛吻，指揮官徒手接下她的愛心，呱啦一下剖成兩半後縮回連接器內部。

　　妒心鐵罐醃，難掩鹹魚臭。

　　她就是有法子讓指揮官露臉，活體連接器艙壁幾乎是被指揮官踹開。

　　「妳說誰嫉妒來著？」

　　Lotus在修復Mirage藍圖的任務中異常專注，指揮官從Lotus的關切感受到一份愛，彷彿母親呵護受傷的孩子，儘管Lotus是Hunhow的女兒，和他們Tenno那段罪惡歷史無法抹滅，但是世界上能讓自己稱作家人的也就那麼多了。這份感情也有很大比例的羨慕，畢竟Mirage讓Sentient得到一點也不甜美的勝利，還播下種子等著給他們灌食苦果，若不是天賦異稟的Tenno怎會有這等城府。

　　心靈何奇妙，偏愛擁徒勞

　　Mirage黏著指揮官氣鼓鼓的側臉，跟吸炸毛的庫娃一樣爽。

　　那顆小腦瓜總是想用邏輯搞懂她，Cute，不過指揮官只能聽她說。

　　Tenno的能耐絕對遠超過肉眼所見，但還是會想拼命伸手想抓住某些東西、無意義地比較這個比較那個，將超凡力量消耗在令人費解的地方。神祕感對Tenno固然重要，依照Lotus的考慮，能隱藏的訊息盡量隱藏，先是情感後形貌，其實指揮官對她有所保留也無所謂，Tenno小小身軀裡的沉韻遲早會和森羅萬象碰撞出戲劇性的火花，她只要能活到把所有故事看盡就滿足。

　　她可不會讓指揮官甩掉自己，指揮官不對她笑一笑也不行。　　

　　指揮官瞥了一眼Mirage，明顯感覺得到她得意的笑。既然她已經入了指揮官的眼，那麼他們也是時候上路。

　　Chop-chop！小棉花糖。

　　Mirage拍手兩下，霎間腳跟就落在光線充足的虛空Orokin堡壘，奢華的金屬雕飾無不是反射她這侵略者的漂亮身影，這裡一直都是她表演地點的首選。

　　──為什麼是Orokin堡壘呢？

　　Mirage調皮地堵上指揮官多疑的嘴，她向墮落者們欠身致意，雙手擺到後頭大幅度地彎下蛇腰，在秀開始前就把刀刃朝上對觀眾可不禮貌。

　　被高高拋起的稜鏡球點亮白金殿堂，七彩炫光轉完一輪，多了四個丑角立影跟隨Mirage，虛實參半真假莫辨才是大師級手筆。蒼穹匕首刀峰映出他們未被精神控制前的恐懼、更適合的死相。

　　一齊側手翻踩下所有能見的感應板陷阱，她們躍至墮落屠夫旁邊單足旋轉，他就是殺戮秀的起始點，可喜可賀可喜可賀。

　　──我們還得去破壞傳送門，可別玩得太過火了。

　　柔軟身段精準地編織戰鬥步調收割首級、覺醒雙槍交叉射擊揮灑敵人鮮血，她彷彿違背地心引力般貼著掩體柱面垂直前翻上去。Mirage的身體平衡感簡直無可挑剔讓指揮官好生羨慕，不禁感嘆大概要好一陣子才能適應Mirage花俏多彩的作戰平台。

　　Mirage站在掩體上終於發現少了什麼：音樂。

　　──杵在原地幹什麼？別等我開嗓，我可不幹……　　

　　隨興的哼哼唱唱也做不來？這可逗笑她了，如果是害臊也太誇張。

　　因為眼下沒有任何可以開口嘲笑指揮官的人了呢。

　　一次簡單的破壞任務卻在把指揮官的思路打成結，要與錯過許久的玩心抗衡，大腦變得暴食又嗜睡，沒空去計較Mirage幹嘛這樣折騰自己。

　　指揮官很好奇Mirage在打什麼鬼主意，挺住眼皮回到船上打開行囊清點物資差點見光死，搬運者倒過來拍一拍吐出大把大把紅化結晶、奧席金屬和永凍晶礦……還以為它得了結石，會自動揮發掉的王八結晶數量超過平時，可是他們沒那麼多需要氬結晶的裝備。

　　氬結晶的顏色倒是和Mirage很搭，只不過它並不適合製作成飾品。

　　──下次慢一點讓我跟上，我腳步沒妳快。

　　所謂開心就是要放開心，指揮官自知自己還拿捏不好緊繃和放鬆的程度才又愛睏。抵抗不了睡魔的指揮官將收拾工作全權託付給Mirage，資源入庫而已，不太可能有什麼差錯。  
　　  
　　她確實不會作怪，但小棉花糖對她的真性情可是有所不知，她不愛打理只負責帶來驚喜，根本不用在昏暗無趣的儲藏艙摸東摸西，神奇的鑄造台可以滿足所有願望。

　　資源全倒進去，Mirage Prime三部件藍圖打開，叮咚一下──她就可以翹著腿等待收穫指揮官的驚喜反應。  
　　

　　《成長痛》

　　Rhino跟指揮官吵了一架，不像過去只是互損對方那麼簡單，尤其在指揮官可以實質發揮傳識功能後，他對指揮官所有的自我反省和取暖感到厭煩，他用了一個彼此交流中前所未見的字眼：

　　軟弱。

　　破壞赤毒虹吸器任務屢屢失敗都和指揮官的軟弱脫不了關係，畢竟Worm Queen的冷嘲熱諷可不是針對他們戰甲。以前他都不會這樣感嘆，但、虛空在上，他真的不知道自己幹嘛這麼心直意快。

　　跑得快的戰甲都被嚇得跑光，老成的Excalibur認為他可以自個兒處理繼續回去保養刀劍、Mag……到底是哪個白癡設計師把Mag的視光器做那麼大一顆，被她盯著猛瞧怪不舒服的，連Oberon都不幫忙緩緩氣氛，只負責把Mag推出核心房間留他跟指揮官獨處。

　　自從Orokin將Tenno定位為戰士，這一概念就深植於他們的信念，他們還有大敗Sentient的光榮時刻，哪怕只是孩子也早已記住身為戰士的驕傲。

　　都已經到這份上了他一如往常叉手抱胸，等著看指揮官是不是也有話要說，然而指揮官將背影留給Rhino，自顧自己走進連接器與他傳識，繼續在任務中追逐赤毒虹吸器的蹤跡。

　　……是在跟他賭氣啊……

　　「兩倍麻煩，兩頭堵。傀儡亂舞，儲艙鼓。」

　　他很清楚指揮官有多討厭Worm Queen的押韻詩，不過人都被赤毒守衛打趴在地上了還能如何，堵上她的嘴嗎？

　　他想起了指揮官匍匐爬行連接戰甲戰鬥的模樣，完全沒有任何物質方面的優勢，卻憑著虛空射線一次又一次地打穿Sentient，這小小有識生命的求生意志是多麼震懾人心──原來如此，原來這是自己理智鬆動的原因。  
　　  
　　謹慎地擬定計畫反覆實驗、學會新的術語、跟隨強者的足跡……這些的確讓他們有所不同了，一切合乎邏輯，指揮官的成長仍在他可以預測的範圍讓他覺得渾身不對勁。

　　邏輯思維終究只是拐杖，可他們無法依賴拐杖戰鬥。

　　虛空能量最後的衝刺耗盡，指揮官迎面撞上赤毒守衛全力揮動的怯薛，一頭撞上軌道滾得老遠，瘦弱身板壓在碎石路上響聲如雨，一直到撞上採礦車才停下，他遠遠就聽得見，純肉身受了那種衝擊大概只剩一口氣。

　　傳識流裡溢滿鐵鏽味，視野隨著沉重呼吸逐漸鮮紅模糊，Rhino感覺得到已經斷了幾片指甲涔涔流血的指尖使勁抓著碎石要起身。

　　敵人熱好的機槍可不會等的，雖然虹吸器剩一條穗帶就讓它去吧，反正不會永遠都是他們贏。

　　 _……所以、回來吧，孩子……_

　　彷彿要對抗拉扯身體的地心引力似的，Rhino看到掛著鼻血的指揮官不自然地垂手後仰身體。

　　指揮官開口，一個單音令世界在暈眩。

　　沒有任何能量含量咆哮的只是扯著喉嚨亂叫而已，然而Grineer停止行動，他也中斷思考──生殺對Tenno來說是家常便飯，他們卻不知道Tenno真正發狠起來是什麼模樣。

　　……這是戰吼？

　　指揮官瞬間潛入虛空閃躲槍口，用餘下能量處決麻煩的機槍手。

　　透過傳識回Rhino身上，抄起歐特魯斯突圍趕到虹吸器旁邊，受赤毒影響的Grineer士兵群起直追，正合他們的意思。

　　千鈞之力踐踏地面，除了他們沒人雙腳能安穩踩在地面，歐特魯斯迴旋連斬刃風撕裂半數敵人。赤毒讓他們打起來比以往吃力，可是他們只需要和赤毒雲正面對決。

　　歐特魯斯矛刃指向赤毒雲的時候指揮官轉瞬躍上，踩著這強而有力的支柱飛身衝刺撞散它。

　　「我的赤毒虹吸器！」

　　果然還是聽Worm Queen驚叫比較順耳啊。他們不約而同地想。

　　……這才是他的指揮官……

　　不斷膨脹的心音充斥傳識流，Rhino感覺到搖搖欲墜的意識在操控作戰平台，幾乎沒有力氣構築字句。所幸他不是那麼脆弱的戰甲，只要能動一切好說，而且在滿是雜魚的地方沒有鱷神解決不了的問題。

　　一回到船上他直接走向核心房間緊閉的連接器前，不久前大家明明還跑得飛快，傳識流一有狀況就怎樣也不離開，這次還輪到他來把湊熱鬧的傢伙趕走。

　　他背對連接器守著門口才聽到艙壁緩緩敞開。

　　這個時候想哭想笑想大叫沒有人會看見，他卻只聽到指揮官邊吸鼻子邊修理顯示鏡的聲音，心裡不是很好受或許還有點寂寞，因為他並不是想讓指揮官覺得無所依靠。

　　指揮官抓起他的披風用力蹭掉鼻血擤淚涕，把自己裹起來閉目養神，所有不安終於平靜下來。

　　……這才是他的好孩子……

 

　　《Sneaking》　　  
　　  
　　最近軌道飛行器瀰漫詭異的氣氛，Loki把Excalibur和Mag拉到起居室角落確認他們是否有同感，並且拿出搖頭娃娃演繹事情發生的過程。

　　在其他戰甲充能時間他瞧見指揮官附在Vauban身上偷偷乘著Liset出門，沒有執行任何任務，每次都會帶走一點點物資，起初他不以為意，因為Nova比他更好奇，Nova不可能忍受指揮官有秘密不讓她知道，於是她跟上Vauban，回來後她就不再提問。

　　是去跟其他交易吧。Excalibur俐落地幫他總結。  
　　  
　　不！絕對不是交易那麼簡單，Loki還有一個例子。

　　Ordis嘮叨歸嘮叨，好歹也有認真幹飛船中樞的工作，他注意到了物資數量的異動，正當他想詢問指揮官，Nova就把他塞進布袋裡帶走，回來之後他也不再提問。  
　　  
　　為了排除Excalibur和Mag的疑慮，Loki特地衝到清理魚缸的Ordis旁邊用力拍他一下。

　　「嘿──只有指揮官可以這樣跟我調情！Naughty Loki……挺押韻的，真佩服我自己的幽默感。如果有需要效勞的地方直接告訴我就好了，這讓我想到應該幫你們做個提問面板會更有效率，給我點時間想想。」

　　看到沒？一般情況Ordis會直接把他噓走。  
　　  
　　見著Mag開始有點被Loki說服，Excalibur不禁眉頭一緊，他還是認為這說明不了什麼。

　　Loki搖搖手指。他找了比較有可能干涉這件事的戰甲，像是Rhino、Valkyr和Ember，事實上他們也有在注意，只是也有像Inaros、Equinox、Mirage對指揮官鬼祟行為不以為然的戰甲才睜一隻眼閉一隻眼，既然開始有焦慮氛圍就差不多可以問問指揮官。

　　他們去了，然後不再提問了。

　　下一次見到他們時他看著Valkyr用勾鎖把Limbo綁走，他跟Rhino確認那件事問得如何，Rhino像是喪失記憶似的不知道他是指哪件事，隨意打發他好專心打包物資運上Liset。他們簡直像是換了個戰甲，嚇壞他跟Frost。

　　Frost……Ember在他面前打開一個小匣子，裡面詭譎的金光也把Frost的魂勾走了，短短幾個小時不見，他透過星圖看到威力全開的Frost橫掃噩夢警報，走路有風像個Prime級戰甲。

　　他本來就是Frost Prime！Excalibur手刀吐槽。Mirage Prime還未出廠Frost本來就是他們唯一一個Prime級別的戰甲。

　　再說出了軌道飛行器他們很容易耗盡能量，如果要把他們典當掉何必特意這樣往返，也許Loki看到的戰甲屬於別的Tenno。

　　Loki眼神無辜地到處飄。指揮官和其他Tenno交流也沒必要這樣偷偷摸摸，沒加入氏族也只能去中繼站租空間聚會，一群精力旺盛的年輕孩子聚在一塊而，大概在研究和他們喜歡的戰甲膩在一起除了戰鬥外還可以做什麼快樂的事。

　　Excalibur壓著Loki肩膀把他推到Mag面前，如果他還有點理智應該能從那個視光器深處看到原始恐懼，然後停止胡思亂想。

　　Mag墊墊自己的能量，拍醒陰影、抄上補給包，揪著Excalibur和Loki偷偷混進準備出機庫的Liset，他們穿過層層哨站來到星圖角落的宇宙站，Liset繞過各大停靠港緩緩滑進一棟小而美建築的機庫。

　　他們待到卸貨完成才出來一探究竟，這個Tenno設計風格的高挑建築似乎剛落成不久，沒有太多掩體可以讓他們維持隱匿。

　　Excalibur突然想起最近出現在資料庫的新註記，曾經撞見指揮官和Chroma滔滔不絕聊他頭部神經光元的事情，接著就被抱著大疊工程章規的Vauban出現把指揮官拖回核心房間閉關，工程師的專業Vauban也由不得Chroma干涉。

　　……這裡還有快速移動的機器呢……

　　Mag丟下沉思的Excalibur，一上一下互相掩護對方展開搜索……不過從轉彎規則她就大概估摸得出來這個地方很小，正想著召回Loki重新討論時他已經沒了音訊。

　　Loki？Excalibur？

　　有人從後點點Mag肩膀引起她的注意，原來是Volt……

　　Volt？沒有Tenno控制的Volt戰甲！

　　不只如此，還有逮著Loki的Banshee，這裡平時不熱鬧她就稍微捉弄捉弄他，要比匿蹤技巧她也不在話下。  
　　  
　　殘留在新戰甲身上的傳識能量痕跡無疑是來自指揮官。

　　研發中的戰甲只有Volt和Banshee能動，反正作戰平台還在研發中，他倆很閒得發慌就領他們去走走，雖然也就只有反應爐和基礎的實驗室而已，Excalibur已經早他們一步去參觀Tenno實驗室，他一直很想要一把自用的侍刃系武器，在面板旁寫好標籤提醒指揮官。

　　Mag依稀記得指揮官有段時候會反覆拿出Chroma的藍圖看，然後苦笑說入手氏族藍圖大概是很久以後的事，她當時感覺到的「很久」其實更像是指「永遠」。  
　　  
　　他們在Orokin實驗室找到和Limbo一起打地鋪睡的指揮官，讓Frost去把新入手的墮落MOD歸檔。小小臉蛋多了層層黑眼圈，指揮官過去的失望與感慨逐漸從Mag記憶裡淡去，感覺好像一陣子不見都變得陌生，不過無論指揮官變得如何，她總是會重新喜歡上這個總是帶來驚喜的孩子。

 

 

 

　　(TBC)

 


	7. Chapter 7

　　《Titania檔案》

　　──Ember，妳怎麼這裡那裡都有傷口？

　　Ember之前一直都很小心不被指揮官注意，這一會兒傳識接上來什麼都藏不住。腋下、手臂內側和後頸之類，傷口都集中在無關緊要的地方也不致命。

　　──妳的顧慮很貼心，但這些都是切割傷，Ember，傷在軟的地方只能用非晶態合金補了……好好，不要那麼擔心，我會小心處理的。

　　最近軌道飛行器的狀況不少，幾張火焰屬性MOD莫名消失，伊格尼斯和沙皇被人扔到感染房裡差點拿不出來，Ember隱瞞傷況是指揮官最受不了的，同樣情形也有發生在Chroma身上，不過Chroma皮厚肉多只當是被蟲咬就沒事了。

　　正想著沒有比這些更糟的就看到Frost從坡道一端縮下去，勾勾手指叫他過來第一時間他還搖頭抗拒，這讓指揮官不得不用傳識一探究竟。

　　──你不是有事找我嗎，在藏什麼？噢！精巧泡博布偶……它、破掉了……

　　精巧泡博布偶一隻耳朵破掉了，肚子裡的棉花還被拉出來。它是他們去第一次去福爾圖娜考察帶回來的、他們船上少數軟綿舒服的東西。Biz在他們追蹤動物時很囉唆，至少該給該誇的一樣也沒少，還讓他們和那隻喜歡抱抱的泡博玩了一會兒，總地來說相處得很愉快，這個布偶算是有點回憶的紀念品，也提醒他們路過金星時去看看Eudico和Biz有沒有需要幫忙的地方。

　　──到時候再去索拉里斯跟Biz叔換一隻吧。

　　Frost微微點頭一下。

　　──我們一起去，然後多做幾次保育。

　　點頭次數多了一點。

　　──這隻的話我晚點把它補起來，只是做工可能不像Biz叔那麼好。

　　Frost用力點頭加搖頭，不用把它丟掉總歸是開心的，絕對不會嫌棄。

　　──那麼……

　　「接下來就是我的事了。」

　　指揮官久違地走出活體連接器，小幅度擺頭伸腰渾身咔啦作響，想也不想就往起居間過去，看到Oberon和Loki把Titania照顧得挺好的，他們還很熱心地幫她找丟失的東西，明明這種事靠Tenno的感應力瞬間就能解決。

　　「Titania、」指揮官沒有表情語調呆板好讓自己不笑出來，「妳走丟的剃刀蝶插在Chroma屁股上。」

　　嚴格來說算是龍甲的尾巴吧？諒他們三個也想不到，Chroma裝甲做工太特殊指揮官弄半天也拔不起來還擱在那。

　　Loki彎腰打顫，他會笑那麼誇張也很少見，不過被Oberon肘頂提醒這不是可以一笑置之的事，指揮官早就知道他們也是共犯，應該說從只有Loki和Titania有囊胞就看得出來。

　　指揮官走得越近，小仙女越焦急地藏到Oberon背後，被夾在中間的Oberon覺得很為難，指揮官舉著雙手像是準備用虛空射線糊他一臉。

　　「Titania……」

　　儘管指揮官試圖保持平靜語氣，仍驚動Titania被她反射性的旋身掃打，對那大面積厚重裙甲閃避不及一頭撞上沙發緣角，被指揮官舊傷滲血嚇著的她頭也不回地飛出起居室。

　　「又要被Ordis唸到臭頭了……不、我沒事──Loki！別拿死亡魔方照我，真是皮在癢……」指揮官牽著Oberon的手調用療癒脈動治療自己，「這是我跟Titania的問題，不需要你們操心，等我有斷根骨頭才准來插手。」

　　軌道飛行器就這麼大，猜不出來她會飛去哪也難，指揮官回到核心房間，墊墊自己的能量再用虛空衝刺躍上連接器後的網絡枝上就會發現坐在最頂端發愁的Titania。

　　指揮官一鬆懈就沒注意腳邊，若是Titania沒有衝過來拉住真會變成需要Oberon插手的狀況，不過可以更加確定Titania的惡作劇並非出於惡意，指揮官沒打算輕易放開她的手。

　　「Titania……」這是第三次叫Titania名字，想說出後面的話對指揮官來說也很艱難。

　　Titania還記著造主Silvana對她的憎惡，不禁讓人思考如果這件事拿得起放得下，那麼它是不是打從一開始就不要發生會更好？她無法正確地評價自己，或許繼續做那個為森林悲痛的Titania才是大家所希望的。

　　「我們算是同病相憐吧。」如果Orokin能預見今日、對所有生命敬重謙卑，未來必定有所不同，那裡不會有他們這些悲傷的產物，「我能說什麼呢，我們都在這裡了，不如做些讓自己刮目相看的事情，Tenno與戰甲，一個巴掌打不響。」指揮官偏著頭尋找Titania應諾的痕跡。

　　Titania開始思考。

　　Silvana將她打造得極為纖細，在她思維深處她仍想用自己翅膀捲起暴風，她不假思索緊握這雙小手，胸口一起一伏的瞬息間，毫不費力地就跨出她從未想過的那一步。

　　他們來到希圖斯夜靈平野，飛在半空的Titania戴起特製顯示墨鏡盡情向著太陽衝刺，每一寸金屬皮膚充分沐浴過溫暖，她的迷塵在白日中越發閃耀奪目。

　　Titania大膽地解除妖精狀態，頭朝下直墜Grineer營地，她舉起守望者擊殺全無警覺的士兵，彷彿優雅跳水般血花圍繞著她的衝勢激盪，並著地前重啟剃刀之翼，迅雷不及掩耳地放倒刺殺目標。

　　 _ **──Fly high, Baby！Woo！FLY HIGH──**_

　　妖精翅膀拍打自由的風，她飛向未知無所畏懼。

 

  
　　《Octavia檔案》

　　Octavia從沒想過自己有可能碰上全無節奏感的指揮官，這可是一大挑戰。

　　身為韻律與協調之美的戰甲代表，她有義務救活指揮官已經死透的音樂細胞。簡單上了幾堂音樂課後她便明白這只是沉睡太久的後遺症，孩子們的天賦是不可估量的，Tenno與戰甲一個巴掌打不響，他們一起在戰場譜出美妙旋律是指日可待的事，她現在只要從旁敲擊讓指揮官對音樂的興趣就好。

　　進行調整前指揮官還特意為她升級曼達和弦琴，How sweet──Octavia已經想好如何將這沉浸感動的心跳譜出一段節奏。

　　「Octavia，我可以試試一些新找到的樂譜嗎？」

　　編曲的奧妙很難三言兩語說清，先從模仿開始學習不是問題。

　　Octavia告訴過指揮官她的曼達和弦琴使用規律，據此譜寫的第一首曲子雖然美感不足卻有不錯的輔助效果，後面兩首樂譜是出自他人之手，音符鬆散分布是為了編排後兩節緊湊的躍動感，強而有力的節奏正好很對她的口味，鬼使神差地把它紀錄下來帶進後來幾場實戰。

　　她先應該問問出處的，瞧她急得都忘了禮貌。  
　　  
　　──先前任務用的是Corpus獨立樂團Tej Otpet的《Blue Monday》。

　　指揮官說完嘆了口氣，並沒有因為豐富的音符振奮起來，之前Octavia就覺得奇怪，旋律一出來好像反而拉低了團隊士氣，然而現在諧韻節拍的曲子音符不多，卻讓大家雙腳都蹦得跳起舞，她差點以為是曼達和弦琴出了毛病。

　　──這首是Tenno們比較耳熟能詳的曲子呢，Oro Kubrow的《Smoke kuva everyday》。

　　Smoke kuva……What the──

　　Octavia回首確認隊伍同伴搖頭嗨晃的模樣，他們把敵人的碎骨聲也編進曲子裡，腳步愉快地踩濺血灘可是跟優雅一點也沾不上邊，她的曼達和弦琴瞬間讓Grineer的船塢變成他們殺戮派對的場地，提著敵人首級的Chroma Prime看著她，即便音樂斷了，他點頭的節奏落在縈繞腦中的拍上像是等著她的強音增幅。

　　她以為自己對音樂的觀點中立公道，但指揮官巧妙地指出她也有獨斷的地方。

　　──沒有啦，妳想太多……

　　音樂領域深遠廣無邊，既然她只會音樂、只有音樂，奏到最後一定可以到達某種新境界。

　　Octavia！強音增幅火力全開！

　　那場毫無戰術價值又不像話的作戰方式Excalibur全看在眼裡，他們只是徒添一個混亂邪惡的負面戰場範本，他理所當然履行師字輩戰甲職責，讓指揮官和Octavia跪幾小時電路板反省反省。

 

  
　　《Lab Time》

　　實驗室終歸和Tenno氏族規矩綁一起，這段時間都Vauban在鷹架上給指揮官上課，一起跪坐在沒有牆的建築度過好幾個被冷風吹拂的夜，這門課教的不是知識，他教的是學習承受孤獨，當內心有重大決定時先秘而不宣穩住自己未嘗是不錯的一步。

　　直到現在四個實驗室排滿開發計畫，他的經驗成為指揮官的成長養分，明白他一介工程師的酸楚，沒什麼比這更令人動容的。

　　「終於把Orokin實驗室的研發計畫也弄起來了！」他們不能沒有這間實驗室，好不容易跨過心魔大挑戰堅持架設下去是對的，「妳還把Limbo帶來了！謝謝妳Valkyr──」Valkyr明察秋毫，在適當時機把改善整體處境的好幫手綁過來，她的貼心給了指揮官很大的鼓舞。

　　Limbo總算是搞懂指揮官葫蘆裡賣的藥，只是他還沒法沉浸在這份感動中，明明Frost是跟他一起被拐來的，卻一下就加入團抱行列把他晾一邊，他還被綁著似乎有失公平。

　　「因為錯過了開口的時機……不過你能來真是太好了。」  
　　  
　　指揮官為他解綁還不忘給他一個擁抱，這還差不多。

　　「Limbo，把手伸出來。」

　　Limbo不假思索地伸出雙手，但他察覺危機的本能比其他戰甲來得強，他感覺到指揮官的表情似笑非笑，那抹弧度背後有危險的味道，令他想起了戰慄的虛空，等想到要把手縮回去已經為時已晚──

　　拳頭大小的道具輕盈落下，它的重量扯動整個戰甲一碰上Limbo指尖直接把他釘在地板。

　　虛空在上，居然是蹣跚龍鑰！

　　「那、腐朽和殘血我幫你放口袋……」兩把龍鑰一放進去，Limbo抖得像被強灌水的沙漠鰩魚止不住機體抽搐，看到慘不忍睹的畫面連指揮官忍不住嘶一聲。

　　經歷過被卓越者圍攻的慘烈經驗，指揮官決定把目標放在攻略Orokin遺跡寶庫，在道上打聽一些裝備清單，然後就搞出龍鑰這玩意兒，他們聚在實驗室裡擬訂計畫，只要Lotus不要追加滅口的指示，怎樣想都是Limbo來辦這件事最適合。

　　「去跑捕獲任務還是維持火力比較妥當。」

　　說到火力，指揮官至少請得動他們唯一的Prime戰甲。

　　「我們現在已經有兩張墮落MOD，Frost去做測試比較要緊。」這很大一部分也是為了給自己動力的Frost，他們在深度虛空除了要對付大量卓越者，還同時被集團殺手、墮落Vor、Shadow Stalker四方圍剷，才有破釜沉舟的決心去了解自己一度排斥的Orokin科技。

　　Frost緊緊環著指揮官蹭，指揮官因為冰冰涼涼的舒適感笑聲漸有精神。

　　在Limbo眼裡Frost一點也不無辜，那個沒脖子的可愛雪人外皮下可是滿滿堅若磐石的大塊肌肉，面甲推蹭指揮官的臉頰嬰兒肌，得意洋洋地抬頭，明明視光器只有豆粒那麼大，他卻被俯視自己的冷藍瞧得直發毛，見著Frost手朝他這裡伸了過來，那可是可以掐碎敵人冰屍的手，這麼出其不意他只想得到是指揮官出賣了他的想法──

　　Hmmmm──Hmm……

　　……涼涼的真舒服……

　　絲絨般細緻柔軟的非晶態合金貼伏機體，底下的鋼鐵纖維沒有稜角，恰到好處的軟硬度巧妙造出層次豐富的觸感。

　　Frost和指揮官交換眼神，他們記住了原來Limbo也有撒嬌的需求。

　　Limbo也認命，只不過偏偏哪支不拿就只拿掉熄滅龍鑰，原來戰甲誠可貴，墮落MOD價更高，這簡直跟他抱著Rhino去執行任務沒兩樣。

　　「Sir，說得好像你抱過一樣。不走升級裝備這條路是想被Forma伺候？」

　　Frost抹著脖子比了個為難的姿勢，用自己的經驗告訴Limbo這很不好受。

　　墮落MOD至少是寶物，他估摸出任務的心情應該不會像金流恐鳥那回讓他能量慘綠，就看指揮官是想要哪張MOD。

　　「我全部都要。」指揮官手搭著Limbo肩膀，「還要多注意胞子培養皿，那是做遺跡鑰匙的材料，如果看到庫娃的話也順手基因掃描──」

　　想想之前溺愛指揮官的聖騎士和老犀牛跟他傾訴育兒煩惱，認知偏差和創傷後症候群沒有一個戰甲應付的了，孩子現在這麼精神他們一定很驕傲。

　　「指揮官也是要下海的，又是捕獲任務又是你跟我。」既視感讓指揮官笑了出來，「別忘了，我的戰甲十分強大。」  
　　  
　　宇宙裡有多少戰甲能拒絕自己的指揮官？Limbo感慨。

　　既然指揮官這麼指望他他也不好再抗拒，趁他平整的漂亮衣襬還能留下意氣風發的背影趕緊上路才是上策。他可是數學理論學天才，那片荒蕪的遺跡對他的天才頭腦能有什麼威脅……要命，Corpus和Infested有夠多的。

　　好不容易走出裂隙要安插龍鑰的瞬間，他後背的感測器讓他想起了宇宙最原初的恐懼、支配無盡黑暗的金茫，那群披著庫娃皮的虛空惡魔，居然冷不防撲上來撕咬他標誌性的燕尾襬！ **HOW DARE YOU LITTLE BUSTER──**

　　這個世界太過吵雜太多傷害，所以他失去了由此之後的記憶。  
　　  
　　他是今天唯一一個在外頭跑任務的戰甲，最晚回船的戰甲，或許他的生命只需要裂隙和戰甲格位就好，他會好好思考他從這場衝突中學會了什麼。

　　「別皮了……起來起來，別賴在地板上。」指揮官硬把Limbo從地板上剷起來，不論活死Limbo都應該下樓一趟，只不過戰甲普遍都重得要命，死拖活拖才把他弄到軍械庫前。

　　Limbo今天本來不想再碰到任何跟虛空有關的東西，但視光器捕捉到一絲不可思議的光，他感覺得到大地之母完美的雕琢和深埋系統內的深海禮讚，就連虛空也不吝嗇賦予這副身形晶白光輝，衣襬立挺描摹出迅敏戰甲特有的機體曲線，還有那頂美麗的禮帽，Limbo Prime──這一切彷彿是從他的美夢裡具現出來的。

　　指揮官笑著拍拍把臉埋在自己肩窩的Limbo。

　　只有苦勞的Limbo依然值得擁有甜美的果實。

 

　　  
　　《Nyx檔案》

　　在Nyx還未到來前，指揮官的冥想修行是由Equinox指導，沒有明確的實行目標只是隨興而為，從驗收結果來看Nyx還算滿意，能不負指揮官期待早點制定大師課程，那雙閃亮亮的眼眸找到需要專注的事也就不會一直盯著她。

　　守護同胞是Tenno們的默契，她只是以戰甲身分代行，把她當英雄看待實在太過不免有些難為情。她親切地教導指揮官先把心力放在修行，至於忍者Boy的部件慢慢收集就行了，她會代替Ash好好享受這段時光。

　　健全的精神寓於健康的身體，她教導指揮官利用武式冥想力量延展到身體各處，心技體統合起來就算從Zenurik轉修Naramon也不要緊。

　　武式在偶爾任務結束等待集合練練也不錯，Nyx帶著指揮官走一遍至之武式和水瓶座武式，接下來的時間就放指揮官自己練習，先測試看看指揮官的集中力。

　　指揮官至之武式的跨步和下蹲速度不快，重心總歸還是沒有亂掉，她喜歡重視穩定感的孩子。

　　Titania慢悠悠地飄核心房間把指揮官抱起來飛，她想要去跑可以殺Grineer的警報任務。

　　Nyx事先沒有考慮到這情況，她指指地板要Titania放下指揮官，Titania不喜歡也要懂得先來後到才行，不過他們注意力很快就被Nyx腳邊的音樂滾球吸引，這是來自Octavia的抗議，要了解韻律與戰鬥藝術的奧妙應該要先問過她Octavia才對。

　　Titania抱緊指揮官看Nyx用輕巧的足技，腳背挑球大腿停球然後把它踢到門外去，以為這樣就沒事，轉身之後大把煙火衝著她飛進核心房間，小小的軌道飛行器活像在辦祭典好不熱鬧，煙火喧囂還蓋過了Ordis的尖叫。

　　Nyx抓住驚慌亂飛的Ordis當飛行武器，看起來有個小丑戰甲欠人打屁股，她要暫時去處理一下。

　　「Titania，最晚不超過兩小時，可以等嗎？」

　　Titania點點頭，等到Nyx氣喘呼呼回來時她也已經抱到滿意。

　　Rhino瞧見被吊起來的Mirage感覺Nyx這裡有麻煩，主動過來看有沒有什需要幫忙的地方。

　　有戰甲可以幫忙看門是再好不過……Nyx覺得自己太早放心，她發現在陪練期間Rhino也在蠢蠢欲動，不斷用小動作提點指揮官要出力的地方，這很惱人，好像她的教法很不靠譜一樣。

　　她走過去要對質，手一抬起的瞬間背後嗖地涼一陣。不知Excalibur什麼時候溜進來，他正在給指揮官演示較高階的洞悉武式，稍微把目標訂高一點慢慢就會靠近那裡，這是劍術大師修行的要訣，他喜聞樂見指揮官把武器加進武式演武練習。

　　去去去去……統統出去！

　　Nyx忍無可忍把兩個戰甲請出去，兩個都是戰士型她推起來不夠力，還仗著指揮官是老相識，死腦筋的地方特別難改，於是Nyx握緊指揮官的手抄起精神飛刃，她可沒有嘴可以說「請」。  
　　  
　　指揮官……指揮官聚精會神地練武式，好像只有她在窮緊張。Nyx決定幫指揮官上課前有請教過Equinox如何教學，不過她們做事向來隨心所欲，冥想不是制式課程，也不會侷限在打坐形式，可能打掃起居室或縫縫布偶之類，指揮官有意思就會跟上她們，心靜的當下宇宙也會給予絕對平靜。

　　當然，也有可能是大家對白晝的致殘光環有心理陰影不敢打擾。

　　現在想想Equinox的經驗似乎不能給她當參考。

　　她也不能總是抓著指揮官讓作戰平台保持展開狀態，如果指揮官穩定練習，乾脆她自己去看門比較實在，但這其實很矛盾，她還是想要指揮官有問題時能馬上幫忙解惑。

　　然而飛行器上混亂邪惡代表的Limbo不請自來，無視她的焦慮破門而入，毫不掩飾地在傳識流高呼：

　　Prime Time，指揮官！

 

　　 _ **GET OUT──**_

 

　　戰士細胞被徹底激醒的Nyx俐落地使出蝕之武式掃打Limbo下盤、撐地上踢，用武式裡累積起來的迴旋力將他一腳踹出核心房間，傻帽換個帽子戴還是傻帽一個，而且他在第一次踢擊就躲到裂隙裡，她幾乎是毫無保留地對Limbo發洩全部壓力。

　　Nyx跪坐冷靜自我反省，如果不是她自己太偏執就是整船戰甲都有毛病。

　　指揮官跪到Nyx旁邊小小地舒口氣，「我也想休息一下……等等還要跟Titania去處理警報呢。」慢動作用到不少肌力，還在發育中的身體很不適應，指揮官索性靠著Nyx休息。

　　Nyx給指揮官調整舒服的姿勢，不要讓跪坐礙到血循，偶爾搓揉一下指揮官手臂內外經絡集中的地方，然後繼續讓指揮官靠著她小憩，至少她找到一件事可以讓Ash咬手指羨慕。

　　It is life, ninja boy. Yes, it is.

 

 

 

　　(TBC)


	8. Chapter 8

　　《Kavat檔案》

　　假如世界是靈魂的反射，迎接初生生命便是內心最純粹真實的時刻，十八個戰甲應該有十八種反應，當孵化器的罩子一打開卻一片啞然，詫異情景點亮指揮官的顯示鏡與Ordis中樞鏡面，他們隨著小毛球翻身一齊困惑歪頭，彷彿眼前這隻庫娃寶寶是別的生物，只有Oberon冷靜地拿起赫利俄斯Prime給寶寶拍照紀錄。

　　注意到Inaros古怪視線的Limbo和指揮官互指對方推託責任，還牽拖從火星古墓帶回其中幾組基因的Rhino。

　　孵化器一熄燈的瞬間，庫娃寶寶就跳下來饒富興味地探看飛行器的設備，主要還是繞著Limbo打轉。

　　「OK……OK，牠只是個寶寶，連長耳短耳都不知道，要等成熟才知道他繼承什麼樣的基因。」

　　Oberon把寶寶拎回孵化器給牠加速成長。

　　「牠有毒嗎？」指揮官終於可以問出口了，雖然知道自然界的雄性動物擁有鮮豔體色利於求偶，不過這隻沒有任何修飾的庫娃外觀十分雜亂。淺紫毛皮帶著苔色雜斑，朝他們翻肚過來露出第三種毛色，不禁想到火星荒漠的岩石。

　　「指揮官，軌道飛行器上已經養了一隻疾衝者和整房間的Helminth病毒，現在才擔心這件事似乎已經太遲了，不過Ordis肯定會沒事的，指揮官特有的甜美早讓Ordis百毒不侵。」Ordis很樂意跟新來碳基生命打好關係，聽說庫娃以Infested為食，或許某一天他能實現夢寐以求的大掃除，

　　指揮官拍拍Ordis，瞅著庫娃五條細長尾羽瞧，「醜──貓──咪──你的毛色怎麼會長成這樣，嗯？醜醜的Berry。」

　　庫娃短耳顫了顫，甜甜地叫一聲。牠挺直身體有到指揮官胸口那麼高，輕輕一攀就把指揮官壓倒，一人一庫娃玩在一塊兒叫戰甲們分不清誰才是小動物。

　　Ordis粗魯地用方體尖戳赫利俄斯Prime，「拍什麼！有什麼好拍的？用高畫質錄影，不要低於4K。」

　　名字都取得可愛好記應該就沒有寄放這回事。在古墓長年與庫娃相伴的Inaros跟Limbo保證每隻庫娃內在都是美麗的，他們很幸運第一次就孵出親人的笑面型，只要別沒事拿飄飄的衣襬去逗牠就好，不然怎麼被隱匿擊斃的都不知道。

　　牠四肢健全親人活潑，他們跟指揮官一樣除了被顏色嚇到也沒啥好說的，庫狛派和庫娃派的戰爭等這個小傢伙完全熟練戰鬥技巧後大家再走著瞧。

　　「Kitty、Kitty，想跟指揮官一起去虛空撿大核桃嗎？吃掉這個。」

　　Berry嗅了嗅指揮官手上金光閃閃的反應爐，蘸上Infested組織液之後喜孜孜地大快朵頤一番。想當初要給疾衝者的Cactus上反應爐都折騰了半天，啃不動反應爐也怕小小的埋爐手術，他們有預感Berry絕對是狠角色。

　　指揮官和Inaros帶Berry做簡單的虛空郊遊給牠磨磨爪子，幾趟下來沒撿到幾顆理想的虛空遺物，需要時求不著不需要時突然溜進口袋裡的氬結晶倒是挖了四打回來。

　　突然間Inaros感覺自己好像也沒那麼懂庫娃了。

 

  
　　《Banshee檔案》

　　Banshee和她自身戰甲定位不同，大多時候指揮官只感覺到簡短含糊的表達，甚至可以說交流和戰鬥兩方面都相當含蓄內向。她的戰鬥沒有什麼華麗表現，想著從近戰輔助做起指揮官應該會更容易理解她作戰平台的價值。

　　整理裝備時Loki走來、視光器抬得老高。匿蹤老手拿出守望者的瞬間讓Banshee微暗視光器乍亮，像隻馴化的庫狛，視線不斷追著他們僅此一把狙擊槍跑，他稍微吊吊Banshee和指揮官胃口。

　　很明顯地，Banshee的顧慮和跟指揮官的習慣有很大的關係，Loki還可以拍胸脯保證Rhino和Mag早就讓指揮官養成不會過度重視華麗戰鬥序列的偏差，現在妥妥的就是個武鬥派，從技術學派轉修近戰學派也是很好的例子。

　　──說得我好像很好戰一樣……

　　不過指揮官Banshee的戰鬥序列華麗與否是相當主觀題，他們曾接了一次防禦任務調整適性，Limbo、Oberon、Frost……那些Tenno和戰甲他們記憶猶新，當Banshee使出音爆推開敵人，三具戰甲的長襬連帶被震得飛起，戰鬥中還要騰出一隻手壓住它的畫面很新奇，飛舞的長襬有種與戰場格格不入的天真爛漫，指揮官和另外三名Tenno都不敢說其實自己對戰甲手忙腳亂的情景有點樂在其中。

　　看著尷尬撇頭的Banshee，Loki的視光器瞇得更細了。

　　──糟、不管我剛剛想了什麼……你們什麼都沒接收到。

　　指揮官只是不太懂匿蹤和逃跑的藝術罷了。重回原題的Loki搖搖手指。

　　匿蹤型的戰甲犧牲輸出換取了強大的生存技巧，指揮官如何選擇戰甲他是不打算置喙，只是希望指揮官好好看看他們，他們的存在多少能給Tenno帶來些新觀點，為了生存而抉擇的時刻恆久存在。

　　──恆久存在……

　　Banshee踢了Loki膝窩一腳把守望者搶過來。

　　指揮官聽Loki的意見做了新嘗試，在冷風吹拂的奧布山谷帶著不習慣的武器離群探險，只有Biz的聯絡是唯一人聲，幫忙進行保育的次數已經多到櫃子塞滿動物娃娃，不過踏出戰甲外才發現套裝沒想像中保暖，變得非常想念Frost可以抵擋強風飛雪的冰罩。

　　「我讀過古老的資料，在風雪裡狩獵非常嚴苛。」指揮官緊握Banshee的手讓她活動起來，他們冒著被Ordis趕下船的風險在身上塗抹些許胞子組織液掩蓋味道，把射擊地點選在呼叫點正上方菇傘增加捕獲成功率也增加指揮官的不適感。

　　指揮官就窩在Banshee懷下，不熟練地上膛開鏡，麻醉槍主要還是由Banshee握著。

　　同樣是扣下扳機的動作，她卻可以輕巧地賦予槍口對面的對象死生。

　　「Banshee，我……我不知道該怎麼做。」這句話連自己聽來都沒頭沒腦的，只是這種專注力有股難以承受的窒息感，扣扳機的動作像是往內心投石，波瀾會打亂現在的穩定，害怕知道自己有更多不堪的記憶而渴望回歸搖籃。

　　Banshee怕是指揮官腦子被凍壞，自顧自地把指揮官頭罩拉上，她還教指揮官一個放鬆的咒語：去他的Loki小無賴。

　　「捉弄他沒關係，別真的對他使壞喔？」記得Tenno們還是孩子的時候也會這樣淘氣玩耍，兩場夢過去，他們的遊戲變成使用真槍實彈，閉眼睜眼之間是兩個世界，有時候感覺哪邊都不適應的自己正被撕裂。

　　指揮官在不知不覺中控制Banshee的手指動作，意識跳躍到麻醉槍成功射中白胸弗鳴克的當下。Biz操控無人機慢慢把牠牽引起來，簡單打個預防針和包紮傷口，在他們的介入下牠會活得更長久。

　　『你這次也幹得不錯。剛剛有什麼東西掉地上？一朵小花，噢！原來是喜歡採花朵的弗鳴克，之前有見過幾隻，在求偶季節給自己上點不同的味道會比較有自信，牠們的習性會將種子帶到適合的地方，或許不久的未來金星會因為這些動物有新的生機……那朵落下的花你讓牠拿著吧。』

　　指揮官把花還給在半空用力揮舞手腳的弗鳴克，拿回尋來不易的寶物之後，牠在治療途中也跟著平靜下來。

　　「Biz？Business……」

　　『Biz，異世者。你突然開口很稀奇，有什麼問題不妨直說。』

　　「……干涉自然算是好事嗎？」原本以為落銀樹庭的事件就是答案，但自己心思還不成熟，對於用Tenno的經驗來下定論不是那麼自信。

　　『我想任何人都無法給你答案，異世者，因為我也常在想這問題。自然一詞指的是自在而然、自為而然，起心動念使用基因融合器的舉動也可以說是自然的一部分，至於好不好可能得問未來的人……如果我們都能活到那個時候的話。』

　　Banshee拉著指揮官對回頭看他們的弗鳴克揮揮手。

　　「謝謝你告訴我這些，我記住了。」傳識回到連結Banshee的狀態，這種輕鬆的感覺令頭腦清醒，指揮官再次對走遠弗鳴克大力揮手，希望牠之後也會好好的。

　　『我個人認為一直問下去是好事，但你不必總是如此。』

　　──我知道。Eudico那邊有工作給我嗎？

　　『一直都有。』

　　一提到工作Biz就會像Eudico那樣變得寡言，指揮官喜歡他們重視任務。Eudico每次都會不厭其煩地提醒他們之間沒有所謂的「委託」，不怎麼互相客套也不能那麼做，她的要求不多，乾淨俐落地幹好各自的工作，還能在闔眼與睜眼之後沐浴主恆星的光對彼此才是最好的，懂這默契就是自己人了。

　　Tenno向來是沉默的戰士，完美符合Eudico的需求，Banshee狀態正好時能不發一響地殺光一整營的士兵，不會有尖叫、沒有入侵、沒有Tenno到過那裡，現在看來今天還是索拉里斯聯盟的好日子。

 

  
　　《Flu》

　　一道光束射向在夜靈平野徘徊的兆力使，它從原本的毫不理睬轉而輕瞥一眼，這裡不該有其他威脅阻礙它走向「完整」，這回定能在日出之前走到那個地方。

　　「虛空射線慢慢有效了。」以夜羽口中的一介微塵來說有點起色總是好的，隨著精良裝備已經能習慣兆力使腳邊的視野，「追蹤彈來了，Ember，該溜囉。」

　　Ember環住指揮官後仰躍崖呼叫Odonata，自從能使用Archwing呼叫器之後，終於能從追逐者的角色跨越到下一階段，對於現狀尚還沒有明確定義，不過能俯瞰平野心情就是舒暢。

　　「再讓我待一會兒嘛。」指揮官感覺得到Ember催促傳識，但就是忍不住留戀上頭的清爽空氣，眼看轟擊使和兆力使從平野消失，搬運高塔肉塊的斑斕氣球飛過地平線，Ostron人勤勞頑強的象徵點綴天空，像是Unum對她的子民微笑，「原來已經黎明了……哈嚏！哈嚏──」

　　在Ember發脾氣前，指揮官識相地傳識回她身上。

　　她覺得指揮官的聲音聽起來很不妙，也不知是否過度緊張緣故，她身體也有使不上力的感覺。

　　──可能有點累了，今天都直接從指揮部密集往返……呃……擔心的話我就稍微瞇一下，妳也趕快回來休息吧。

　　指揮官放棄扳手指數今天幹了什麼，不過最近常在專精修行中恍神，換換別的工作又一個不注意忘了時間，身體管理怠慢，誰知道Excalibur和Nyx會怎麼敲自己頭。

　　Ember加快速度回到Konzu那裡收領報酬，她發現Konzu和Saya的視線緊盯自己手上一灘黃綠色黏液，尷尬地搓火球把髒污燒乾淨。雖然Konzu有些懷疑，不過他一個老頭子不太好意思插嘴戰士的事情。

　　「Tenno。」Saya眼尖地看出Ember的疲憊與困惑，「古泊拉脾臟熬的排毒湯加點磨成粉的摩圖斯角，Ostron人平常這麼吃各個壯得跟鯨魚一樣，需要飽食感就放點陰暗鰩魚肉，記得土魚都要先用鹽水醃過去腥，知道嗎？」不像旁邊那只心念著早午餐菜單的老頭，Saya對Ember豪爽直言。

　　Ember點點頭，無言地向兩人道別趕回擁擠的軌道飛行器，跌跌撞撞地衝到核心房間，還在斜坡被Octavia的滾球絆了一下。

　　別說是瞇一下，躺在活體連接器的指揮官根本已經失去意識，誰知道到底是什麼時候開始指揮官就這樣臉頰燒紅全身發汗。

　　Ember的機體溫度偏高，湊熱鬧的Octavia代她量指揮官額溫，一碰下去馬上縮手跑出去找Oberon。

　　指揮官生病了。

　　Ordis不得不把部分戰甲趕回軍械庫降低傳識能量消耗、清出起居室空間，可以的話他巴不得親自抄起伊格尼斯將感染房燒個精光。

　　「Ordis，咳，過來過來……我要噴你一臉病毒。」靠著暫時當冰枕的Frost，活像是大鰩魚抱著小鰩魚在沙坑做日光浴的姿勢，指揮官虛弱地彎扭十指要抓住在上頭兜圈圈的Ordis。

　　「請您別開玩笑了！Oberon的療癒脈動束手無策、向指揮部申請的藥劑也要明天才送來，要是您有個三長兩短──我會讓整個星系燃燒！」

　　「噴你是開玩笑沒錯。」Frost單手把Ordis抓下來給指揮官，「跟Helminth病毒無關，普通風熱感冒而已，沒啥大事，吃好睡飽很快又是一個活跳跳的Tenno，拜託別把緊張也傳染給我。」

　　「Ordis不懂……為什麼指揮官看起來好像很高興？」

　　指揮官狐樣地瞇眼微笑。在這裡不需要擔心戰甲被傳染感冒，用傳識可以少說點話，只要Ordis不要逼自己一直開口就好，再說感冒會想起自己曾是普通孩子的回憶和被人呵護的感覺。

　　Ember趁著Ordis被指揮官疼得暈頭轉向期間溜出軍械庫，不敢相信元素使的她和Oberon也在待機名單，而Chroma只要調整一下能量就可以自由進出起居室，越想越火大卻還得壓抑溫度避免被Ordis發現。

　　她在核心房間門口拉住要去起居室Chroma尾巴，要他帶幾條魚出來，不管他做什麼無厘頭的事Ordis幾乎不會有怨言。  
　　  
　　Hai-Luk和Business都誇過她殺魚的刀法，現在就來看看他們說的是不是真的。  
　　  
　　因為戰甲沒有味覺，她全照Saya交代的去做，但指揮官的維生素多靠Helminth生產，她這才猶豫需不需要加進Helminth病毒組織Chroma就大咧咧地將整碗湯端走，在鑄造台邊找到偷爬起來工作的指揮官和Frost。

　　指揮官咕嚕響的肚皮聲比嘴巴還誠實，Chroma故意舉高湯碗吊指揮官胃口，指揮官搶不到食物蹦累的時候他再餵一口湯，不費吹灰之力就讓指揮官自己乖乖爬回床去休息。

　　……說是老戰士，未免太孩子氣了……

　　在外頭跑了一整天，Ember對於自己沒有留心指揮官體況內疚，不管怎麼說指揮官肯好好休息她姑且是放心了。

　　瞥一眼鑄造台裡指揮官放不下的東西，以為自己為指揮官操了夠多心，看到製作清單上待領取的東西就明白只是擔心還遠遠不夠。

　　她獨自換上裝備沒有猶豫，可以自然切換可見指揮官還未入睡。

　　或許是虛榮心作祟，只有肉眼看得見的變化才能給他們安全感，這是生理時間感錯亂的Tenno常有的現象，身為元素使本來不該助長扭曲的概念，但她不想相信指揮官賦予她的新姿態是瘋狂的產物，一簇外放的火焰彷彿深土怒放的水晶玫瑰，可以想像她的火舞在戰場跳到最後會變成獨舞，真正想牽著手的人卻在夢裡才能讓她發光發熱。  
　　  
　　Ember逕自走去起居室看到吃飽的指揮官在Frost腿上打盹，他們見著她的變化並沒有感到驚喜，Frost倒是豎拇指給她一個讚。

　　她伸手過去給指揮官順順頭髮，瞧見指揮官睜開單眼對她眨了眨後才真正睡下去。

　　

  
　　《Rell檔案》

　　──我不知道，原來當時那個孩子就是Rell。

　　Mirage Prime穿梭在樹影與主恆星光之下，她要追上Rell的情感具現體不是什麼難事，只不過她真的不是很喜歡殺起來沒手感的東西。  
　　  
　　──我看見一個女孩抓住Rell跑向孩子們的避難所，然後一個男孩把他推到門外，我至今仍不理解那是什麼意思。

　　從大人們發狂之後孩子們清澄雙眸中的世界變天，一個簡單舉動都能顛覆小腦袋瓜原本的視野，正常、社會性、愛，諸如此類的字眼與他們的成長擦身而過，對於虛空產物未解的疑惑沉澱堆積包裹這身軀骨肉，循序漸進的無能為力感一度讓自己乾枯到動彈不得。

　　血色面紗的殭屍彷彿也召喚出Zariman號事故的亡靈。  
　　  
　　Mirage無法裝作沒看到，擔憂地攪動指揮官的灰色傳識流。

　　──妳也會露出這種表情啊？

　　Mirage小小吃驚一下。指揮官也會擺她一倒？

　　──要在黯然失色後大放異彩是妳教我的，不是嗎？

　　Mirage拖著紫色能量朝樹枝子彈跳閃過黑色火焰，幻鏡分身為這些行屍走肉灑下甜蜜絢麗的寶石雨，原始森林的潮濕陰影裡炸出和著血肉的七彩光芒，哪怕是負面的情感具現體也會想瞅上一眼。

　　之前Rell質問為什麼恨他，現在指揮官總算可以誠實答覆。

　　「我不恨你，Rell！」指揮官傳識出體，踩上Mirage交叉的手臂一舉躍到情感具現體背面投擲動能吸收陷阱，「可是你讓我非常火大！」

　　該死的，Rell甚至無法理解為什麼他們會不爽。

　　和Margulis的歧見和Tenno們的關係一碼歸一碼，就算Palladino忠於Rell也不能這樣指責他們，既然Rell選了一條和他們不同的道路，秘密地安身於血色面紗，卻在事後指出只有他默默承受對其他兄弟姊妹並不公平。

　　現在想想Harrow至少從虛空裂隙發出過無數次求救訊息，他們會行動不是出於盟友交情或Lotus指示，更單純只是無法對Rell的受難視而不見，以Rell的個性大概很難想像──過往和現在的糾葛一碼歸一碼，而且這決心是出於個人任性。

　　見著Palladino送來神廟所在位置的座標，指揮官一點也不覺得意外，Zariman號失事的地方、取得Harrow機體藍圖的方式──全都指向一處：虛空Tiwaz。

　　血色面紗對虛空的忌憚到需要用信仰凝聚反抗的力量，在Palladino眼裡其他Tenno大概都有一種坐擁超凡力量對於警告不屑一顧的傲慢，但是Palladino的觀點也叫人無法氣憤，或許她對Rell也有一份無私的關懷才有那種力量，代替Rell失去的母親偶能平撫他部分痛苦。

　　若是問他們Tenno？他們一點也不願意用恐懼餵養牆中人的力量。

　　所以指揮官告訴Mirage自己只是去找兄弟發個牢騷，去去就回。

　　「Shit！Shit！Shit！我人就在這裡，你就不能幫我一下嗎？Rell！」指揮官體能沒法跟戰甲比，只能手刀跑給血色面紗喪屍的追。

　　「Hmm……沒辦……法……」

　　妖異之物對Rell的控制太過強烈，即便拿回自我，力量也不足以與之抗衡，彼此斷了聯繫，很快又開始新一輪的追殺。

　　妖異之物在笑，指揮官可是一點也笑不出來，增幅器開鏡集中射線震響鎖鏈，在他們平靜的夢裡最不需要那倒人胃口的笑聲。

　　Harrow化為灰燼，塵歸塵土歸土，完成約定鬆了口氣的指揮官美美地伸個懶腰，反正Rell並不是真的感覺意識得到自己的存在，Palladino和回憶中媽媽的聲音才能真正讓他得到慰藉。

　　「一定有什麼你愛的事物讓你願意隱藏軟肋堅持下去，我們也一樣，你做得到的沒道理我們做不到。」指揮官抱胸自言自語。

　　「Hmmmmm──」

　　我們受挫。(Frustrated)

　　我們反擊。(Fight back)  
　  
　　我們活下去。(Live)

　　我們團結一心。(Together)

　　這就是我們Tenno。

　　「『永遠戰鬥，孤獨與共』？Hmm──那、不、是、你……另一個才是。」

　　「你真的不知道自己為什麼會被其他孩子眼紅嗎？」原來Rell有在聽，指揮官笑著卻像是快哭出來，「既然會害羞，那下次跟你說哈囉時理理我，一開始我也不知道該說什麼，不過可以讓你看看我的戰甲和貓貓狗狗……在那之前你好好睡一覺吧。」

　　指揮官怯生生地對Rell的靈體揮手道別，彷彿看見過去那個不擅表達情感的男孩牽著媽媽的手走遠，但還是回過頭靦腆揮揮手。

　　送走Rell的那晚，所有Tenno似乎都做了一樣的夢。

　　避難所門外的惡魔模仿孩子們最愛的人要他們開門，鼓起勇氣去確認卻發現惡魔和自己同樣面孔。好像承受的責任越多也失去越多，他們體驗了Rell的經歷，毫無理由地再次失去媽媽。

　　「那個無眸的高大男人沒有看我們一眼，有力的步伐撞開孩子們相連的手與手，他看起來很可怕，他愛著她，他很可怕──」指揮官跪坐在窗前冥想清理情緒。  
　　  
　　「……指揮官？」Ordis報告Lotus行蹤前後指揮官都是一副冷漠無神的狀態，對他來說是前所未見的，他一個小小的中樞只敢安靜地懸在指揮官肩頭陪伴，「如果Ordis說錯了請原諒，為什麼、指揮官認為自己是空洞無愛的人呢？」

　　Ordis飄到指揮官伸出來的手心上，看看破碎不堪的他從指揮官那得到如此多快樂與滿足。

　　「Lotus從沒叫過我的名字，我對她來說始終只是一個Tenno，我不了解她或Margulis，只有孩提時代的一廂情願連結著我們，結果回頭一看什麼都沒有。」

　　「您愛她，指揮官。」

　　「我會嘗試弄清楚的。」因為大部分孩子從未試著了解她，不該讓她也重蹈Rell的覆轍。

　　「那接下來該怎麼做？」Ordis已經等不及為指揮官大展身手，還準備了撫慰指揮官寂寞的Lotus投影。

　　 **F** IGHT **F** OREVER, **L** ONELY **T** OGETHER.

　　「我們要找到她。」

　　目標變了，所要做的始終如一。指揮官和Ordis一起回頭看，戰甲們擠在狹窄的起居室等待他們發號施令，讓人不禁懷疑虛空詛咒的真實性，想起Rell指明的另一種生存之道。  
　　　　  
　　 **F** IGHT **F** OR **L** OVE **T** OGETHER.

 

 

 

 

　　(TBC)


	9. Chapter 9

　　《Happy Holiday》

　　「我們佔領高地，然後砰，然後開溜，這樣應該行得通吧？」

　　Octavia有聽沒有懂，看到Mag理所當然地回指揮官一個拇指還以為自己的理解能力有毛病，但是他們趕時間她只好裝模作樣地點點頭，早一刻幫助指揮官面對心魔才能盡早拯救整個軌道飛行器、他們的家。

　　「起步只能先抱別人大腿邊看邊學了……抱歉，Octavia，我會盡快把妳調整到狀態的。」

　　Octavia感受得到指揮官的貼心，歌姬會秉持專業素養唱滿全程，她還拍拍自己大腿看指揮官需不需要慰勞一下，Mag也有樣學樣跟著拍大腿，指揮官一時間還真的選不出來。

　　既然他們要偷溜出船，該怎麼帶兩個戰甲也是一個難題。

　　「Octavia裝備比較多，我傳識Octavia抱著Mag？不不不，Mag妳不能抱著我們，離開船之後只有傳識中的戰甲可以動。」

　　流程確認沒問題後，兩戰甲包袱款款在大家充電時間摸黑溜出核心房間，左探右探確定沒人發現，Octavia卻被貓叫嚇得彈到Mag背後，無辜的毛球正纏著Octavia兩腿繞來繞去。

　　「現在不是時候，Berry！你下次才能玩Octavia的羽毛飾！」指揮官手刀衝出活體連接器把Berry抱進房間，只好用在核心房間過夜當交換條件讓牠安靜。

　　Berry常常哈欠打盹但時刻注意出擊，沒人陪時很少真的睡，這時候早該是牠的睡覺時間，指揮官覺得牠這麼精神很古怪，抬眼一看傳來關門聲的起居室──

　　Frost視光器看著動作定格的他們眨了眨，隱約覺得自己撞見了不妙的東西，對著一行人揮揮手跟Berry一起裝無辜，然後指揮官就朝他腹部衝撞消失，用傳識滅口並強制掌控他的行動，轉眼Octavia就躺到他懷裡、Mag攀他背上。

　　──走走走！快去星圖那！

　　簡單掃過指揮官的意圖後Frost也認了，圓指頭僅差分毫就能點到海王星節點，可是星圖面板突然消失，艙首燈光聚焦他們。

　　「咳哼，指揮官？」Ordis晶體色調黯然陰森，他知道單憑一個中樞阻止不了指揮官任何衝動之舉，所幸這回有位大朋友和他同一陣線。

　　Rhino走近，伸出一個指頭戳戳Frost鎖骨處。要嘛自己出來解釋，要嘛他去核心房間把人拖出來。

　　「好啦好啦，我招了！」毛毛躁躁的指揮官直接傳識出體，「我看到了Sark發的宣傳資料，想去一趟Anyo的指數之場。」

　　「噢吼吼……Sark？實況武形秘儀的中樞Sark，那個狗腿諂媚的魚腦中樞！以為憑著口條得到Teshin和Tenno們的青睞就可以誘騙我的指揮官去新東家那裡賣身！」

　　「Ordis，我們戶頭只剩九百多塊，指揮官早就要賣身了。」MOD和藍圖能賣的都賣了，差點就要對Prime部件動手，「我看過轉播，只能說Anyo對於收買Sark很有一手，放心，我不會被他影響的。」

　　「親愛的指揮官，沒那麼簡單，沒、那、麼、簡、單。Sark只要對Anyo搖搖尾巴就能得到大筆收入偷偷幫輸慘的指揮官償債，讓自己在指揮官心中佔有一席之地，兩邊都不虧，然後用閒錢購買大容量儲存空間，還免費享受Corpus的VIP雲端權限，錄下指揮官們所有天然罕見的表情和『精彩鏡頭』，配著歐拉恆等式意淫一整晚──」

　　指揮官啞然，因為太過震驚癡呆口型懸了一陣子，深切希望這只是中樞間的都市傳說。

　　Rhino系統也顫了一下，不過他要Ordis拉回原題，要去指數之場簡言之就是賭博，如果不知道嚴重後果，指揮官也就不會偷偷摸摸地幹。

　　「系統顯示戶頭還有三萬領九百一十五元，Ordis想您是漏看了Lotus獎勵的任務收入。」

　　Rhino大掌扣住指揮官的腦袋，指揮官最好有個往賭場跑的好理由。

　　「扣掉低指數的入場費就是九百多塊。」沒有財產倒是不至於讓一個Tenno死透，反正他們本來就是從零開始的，但現在還不到灰心喪志的時候，「把任務一刷再刷只是在消耗你們，Rhino，我覺得我們停滯不前，明明所有戰甲都還有很大的調整空間，我卻什麼也做不了。」

　　指揮官將Rhino手心放到自己頸側，那裡冒著冷汗搏動得很快，其實沒有自信對大家說他們現在很好沒問題。  
　　  
　　「……拜託？」

　　被晾在旁邊的三戰甲起哄要他快點Say yes。

　　泛著一層水光的汪汪大眼令他心煩，他就是拿這孩子沒辦法。

　　作為初來乍到的投資者括號賭客，他們一度以為自己來到Rhino戰甲博覽會。

　　「這是我們這些底邊Tenno翻身的機會，Anyo準備的魅影只比不幹活的爛咖好一點，不過有錢大家幹嘛不一起賺？被打趴了不要緊，有擊殺沒投點或有投點沒擊殺，只要數字別太難看都不算你划水，知道了嗎？」企業隊各個裝備精良，金流恐鳥和獵犬隨叫隨到，可想而知Anyo的主場不會給他們太多優勢。

　　指揮官們窩在Rhino戰甲圓陣下精神喊話，比起任何任務時更專注團結，Rhino見著自己指揮官謹慎筆記重點，至少感覺得到指揮官真的不是隨便玩玩。

　　袖挽啟動傳識提起戰鎚，牙一咬，指數之場的慘痛與轟烈有如曇花一現，原本九百多塊的戶頭多了五個位數的當下，Rhino見著指揮官開始在鑄造台與實驗室兩邊奔波，從商店訂購專精藍圖不再手軟、黯然失色的Prime MOD被打理得閃閃發光、給Berry打針被搧貓拳也能笑著撐過去，忙碌的小蜜蜂即使花錢如流水，存款仍有八位數。

　　「Rhino──謝謝、謝謝、謝謝！這對我來說意義深重！」

　　Rhino拍拍抱著自己的指揮官，以他們的默契不用這麼肉麻他也懂。

　　套用Nyx那句：這才是生活。

　　……讚啦！

　　「也有東西要給你，把增幅器面板打開。」

　　說不想要用性能更優的Prime MOD肯定是騙人的，不過指揮官動了他的增幅器後系統效率直直落，那塊嵌在自己身上的Forma令他想起Orokin主張Tenno是的惡魔說法，沒多少東西比天真無邪的惡魔恐怖，他不知道其他Rhino戰甲是怎麼想的──但、他就是拿自己指揮官沒辦法。

　　後來Octavia也奏出了價值千萬的金曲，不過Octavia心情甚是複雜，企業隊連帶Anyo聽了好幾小時也都不在狀態。Tenno們把他當提款機是可以預期的，商人不怕投資有風險，但讓指數之場充滿「敢泡別人老婆就剁老二」的歌的Tenno才是宇宙最毒之物。

　　後來──

　　「Psst！Sark……聽得到嗎？Sark！」

　　『大聲又清楚，中樞Ordis，我注意到你用了加密通訊，Sark真的很Shock！』可惜通訊錄少了一個指揮官的名字，還好這是他可以承受的損失。

　　「我們就不客套了，我知道你有我要的東西，開個價吧。」

　　『不──不不不不，你以為我的愛好是什麼東西？Sark從沒希望過擁有中樞Simaris一樣的堅若磐石的聖殿，但中樞Sark有一個夢想(感性的)，Sark要傳唱Tenno的史詩故事，哈哈，聽聽就好，請別讓Simaris拿去閒嗑牙。』

　　Ordis對Sark稍微有好感了。

　　『我很樂意分享共用連結給你，Ordis，這些實況錄影都白白淨淨正大光明，所有東西都放在那裡，願者上鉤。』

　　現在Ordis開心到一點都不介意Sark的釣魚雙關語，卻有一隻手從後伸來把Sark加進黑名單打斷他的興致。

　　Nyx和Excalibur只是要提醒Ordis，Berry吃了Forma以後不太舒服在休息，Cactus倒是沒這個問題，隔了一個禮拜不見，小女孩還沒伸展筋骨就迫不及待跑來看牠念念不忘的中樞朋友，他們可不樂見Ordis這樣見色忘友。

　　Cactus對著Ordis唾沫滿溢觸肢亂顫，無法分辨情緒的破碎聲音搔刮Ordis的樞律，熱情濕黏的長吻將Ordis拽到自己嘴裡，兩戰甲都知道那是什麼意思。

　　 **CATCH BALL！**

 

　　《恩怨》

　　「嗳嗳嗳──幹什麼！手腳不乾淨？」

　　Biz只是轉身去拿娃娃存貨，回過頭就看到等他的Frost腹部伸出一雙手在他工作台東摸西摸不是很高興。戴著頭罩的指揮官傳識出體將東西歸位，因為跟戰甲的視線差一直沒能把那些瓶瓶罐罐順利關好，肚子同時也在發生不爭氣的聲音表達存在感。

　　「……孩子，別急著離開，在這裡等我一會兒。」

　　指揮官卸掉半面頭罩，嗅聞瓶罐裡的味道、放回去，確定沒事了才牽起Frost的手讓他活動。

　　「嘿，Biz？嗨，Sparky！」

　　「嗨，Legs，Biz說一下就回來，看你要不要等他。」久違地在軌道飛行器外正常說話，卻在不適當的時機變成雙聲道，「可以問一下這裡面裝什麼嗎？我看到你們會把它放進……」指揮官不確定地在肚子附近筆劃，有鑑於福爾圖娜居民身體多為半生機型態，不禁在意起他們的飲食。

　　「那是潤滑劑，千萬別把它放進自己的嘴，但我們已經沒有內臟只能……算了，別放在心上。」

　　Legs停下腳步，看到廣場成群Tenno集結然後出門，一名Trinity Prime對這裡比了四四，以原貌現身的指揮官揮揮手，食指中指交叉再揮一次手，大家各自別過，行動起來毫不拖泥帶水堪比軍紀嚴明的軍人，誰能把戰甲和他們原本的模樣做聯想？  
　　  
　　「那是什麼意思？」他的注意力被Trinity Prime晶紅的視光器吸走，線纜隨著優雅步伐飄逸的模樣很美。

　　「四人隊伍，十六道熱美亞裂縫，不奉陪但祝他們好運。」指揮官回答。

　　Legs的恐鳥久等了也跑來找主人令指揮官好奇，因為之前都還沒機會好好看Legs的商品。

　　「所以，你們都是怎麼補充體力？」

　　「特殊的維生系統，有點像福爾圖娜地表那一坨坨玩意兒，可是地球食物是首選。」

　　說到食物，Biz正好帶著香噴噴的味道回來，「希圖斯商人分我的，但味道不保證，敢吃就湊合一下，去拿張椅子來坐。」馬利可乾貨泡出來的清湯、禿鷹蛋奶油蛋捲和陰暗姚鰩魚乾，都是勞動者偏好的重口味，都是希圖斯隨手可得的東西，反正福爾圖娜人鮮少需要食物很乾脆地直接送Biz。

　　帕拉恐鳥乖巧地去拉三張椅子過來，Biz賞了它些許金屬廢料，還有本來就要給它充電的電瓶。

　　Frost坐上去瞬間椅子嘎吱一聲，無力地沉沉往下直到Frost屁股低於膝蓋才停。

　　「抱歉，Frost算是重量級戰甲。」

　　指揮官坐上Frost的腿接過食物放心開吃，Biz心血來潮順便請Legs一罐補給品，也叫上Eudico，不過她沒有特別留下來話家常，簡單謝過後就提起焊槍回老位子。

　　「我見過Frost Prime，那身黑──噢！比打磨過的夜石還耀眼，太殺了！看過不少Frost Prime幫忙收拾Anyo給我們的爛攤子。」Legs不但不緊張還很興奮，Tenno們因為熱美亞裂縫事故湧入索拉里斯，說不定會順手幫他們一勞永逸地解決那些圓蛛母。

　　「他就是Frost Prime，是個硬漢。」指揮官拍拍Frost手臂，Frost亮出外裝底下一部分黝黑肌肉給Legs看，隨後同樣也拍拍指揮官的頭。

　　「如果你能加入剛才的隊伍豈不就是錦上添花了！」

　　指揮官和Frost心虛地互看一眼，「我們、戰鬥的方式不太好看……」

　　一開始探路被整得狼狽不堪，根本不知道豺狼、鬣狗和蛛形機會有興致一起分享大餐；每封完一次裂縫，指揮官就要在蕈蓋上來回衝刺幫Frost恢復元氣，然後嘗試手動重啟搬運者，這勇敢的小傢伙壯烈犧牲的次數足夠給它蓋個紀念碑；偶爾覺得寧可回到在蕈蓋上曬曬日光、玩K式滑板的愜意日常。

　　『Frost Prime是最棒的，你們這群混帳破罐頭──』指揮官牽著Frost在蕈蓋上怒吼。明明手腳明顯比其他Tenno慢上好幾輪，不接這活兒他們也不虧，但就是覺得心情不爽，『我要把你們打到滿地找牙喊祖宗！』

　　「齁齁！你們是狠角色，我懂的！」

　　在Legs想像裡，Anyo手下各個都被這個看起來無害的雪人撕得血肉橫飛，深知這點的指揮官已經疲憊得無力戳破他的美夢。

　　「你確定你沒問題嗎？孩……異世者。」

　　指揮官嘴裡塞滿鬆軟的蛋捲，快手快腳地啃光魚乾牛飲清湯，「總部塞任務過來時可從沒問過我們這個問題，反正我也不用真的封閉一百道裂縫。」

　　「不用嗎？那索聯拿到的協議書到底是？」Legs疑惑地看向Biz。

　　不是一百道裂縫，是一百個得點，計算方式很特殊，貌似一支隊伍也不會均分掉分數，Biz也知道Eudico接受這樣有文字遊戲的協議。

　　「我們非善類，Legs，所以才有人說Tenno是臭名昭彰的傭兵集團。」指揮官合掌感謝Biz的招待，並對自己無心的脫口而出感到有些內疚，那並不是想讓他們難做人。

　　Legs沮喪地用腳撥灰，撥到一半才突然想到，「嘿，Sparky，你說你是一個人幹的吧？進度到哪了？」他記憶力可比Anyo的手下優秀，一直都記得自己沒有大腦回櫃還能開業的原因。

　　「百分之九十三。」瞥到Biz的視光器詫異地閃了幾下，指揮官不自覺地笑出來，「要去趕進度了，回頭見。」

　　Legs還來不及說一會兒來看看他賣的恐鳥不見就跑得不見影了，不過Biz指給Legs看，冒失的異世者忘記拿走本來要兌換的梭歌娃娃。

　　模式已經分析透徹，果不其然冷卻液一放到定點豺狼就會自己上門。指揮官驅著Frost填彈亮刀，罕見地聲音外放用Corpus聽得懂的話挑釁他們。

　　「Yose po kaka！」  
　　(譯：Come to papa)

　　聽從工程師的建議將導引槍火力對準豺狼，用範圍爆炸讓那些愛賴在電盾後的士兵飛一陣子，接著就能用一副彈匣將豺狼拆得腳找不著地。

　　「Tun po sossy！」  
　　(譯：Run to mommy)

　　受到輻射波及的賽托蛛搖晃著囊液四濺的破碎腦殼宰殺自己人與鬣狗們。

　　「Yay utype！」  
　　(譯：Say uncle)

　　被關刀刀刃指著的Corpus士兵繳械投降，Frost滿意地提著稀釋完成的熱美亞回福爾圖娜簽到任務完成消息。

　　Vauban終於等到Frost提著他盼望很久的新玩具回船，行囊裡還有幾捲藍圖夠他打發時間，總比一直安撫喵喵叫個不停的庫娃輕鬆。

　　Frost很快就反應過來，大掌把Berry抄到自己背上去起居室找搶了牠床墊熟睡的指揮官，他把指揮官抱起來放大腿，自己再一屁股坐上Berry的狠角色床墊。沒有戰甲看得懂這是怎麼回事，雖然他們累得沾枕及眠，表情卻依然有光彩是非常難能可貴的。

　　工程師為他們奉上最後的體貼拿著數據板巡船，想要玩槍的戰甲找他報到，就讓辛苦的指揮官和Frost好眠一夜。

 

 

 

 

　　(TBC)


	10. Chapter 10

　　《Volt檔案》

　　初來乍到的紫電元素使，軌道飛行器閃亮的新秀，花了點時間做調整總算正式加入軌道飛行器。

　　Volt！Volt！是Volt！

　　同為被指名照顧蹣跚起步Tenno的夥伴戰甲之一，Mag興奮地繞著Volt擊掌轉圈，他們之間有很棒的相性，久等了的Banshee攔腰衝撞Volt，Ember及時把冒失的Banshee和Volt拉起來才避免鑄造台機械臂把他腦殼開洞，他們電與火也是相性不錯的組合，還沒認識一下就拆夥多可惜。

　　「大家別、別太熱情好嗎？給人家喘口氣嘛。」雖然已經給飛船安好各種預防措施，Ordis還是謹慎提防電磁和輻射事故，不過Vauban建議他等Sayrn藍圖齊了再怕也不遲。

　　Loki遠遠地看著被其他戰甲團團圍起來關照的Volt，不禁想起自己剛造好時的情況很尷尬，只記得Valkyr熱情的爪子。

　　──你在跟我開玩笑吧Loki？你會吃味？

　　Loki感覺到噴上後腦的龍息原地彈起黏上天花板，指揮官附在Chroma身上嚇他的確高招，下來還被Chroma雙臂接住，他已經開始覺得不舒服了。

　　指揮官知道Loki和Volt的歷史，會在意表示Loki對自己原本的職責感到自豪，鬱悶是可以接受的，這邊倒是因為Loki的遲鈍小小受傷，所以指揮官告訴他一個大部分戰甲都不知道的秘密，恐怕連Frost和Ember也沒注意到。

　　──我操控元素的技巧超級爛。

　　數據會說話，看看走路會甩燕尾的Limbo，出擊率第一他可是驕傲得不得了。Frost比Ember早入手Prime級裝備，出擊率高很正常，除此之外就沒有其他元素使可以比較，所以這個慘烈的事實才能掩蓋如此久。

　　Chroma啟動的第一時間就揪到指揮官的小毛病，大師就是這地方不討人喜歡，注意整體平衡的Equinox也有發現，畢竟指揮官最初測驗出來的相性就偏重Zenurik學派，即便副修其他學派仍會下意識依賴戰甲本身強大的操控平台。

　　──大家好好相處吧。

　　指揮官附上Volt瞬移到Loki面前友善握手，有些電流在所難免，不過這點距離累積出來的能量像浸泡氣泡水一樣舒服。

　　他們的Volt在敵人眼裡是新鮮的脆皮標靶，如果連自己人都不能依賴還有誰能依賴？Loki大前輩把Volt推到軍械庫，雖然不能太寵新戰甲，不過他把手感好的武器全往Volt身上掛，性能方面他也是小有研究，本來連增幅器的小小容量都歸他把玩，不意外地Banshee不怕腰疼跟Loki擠在面板前搶塞增幅器。速度還是能量？每個戰甲都拿著增幅器想發表自己意見，除了Equinox，等要塞Forma的時候絕對沒人可以阻止她們親自動手。

　　「全都給我等一下！」指揮官衝出核心房間，見著還沒出擊就嚇壞的Volt也有話要說：「我先給Volt上反應爐。」言下之意就是把面板容量加大後大家自便。

　　夜靈平野能給Volt足夠的撒腿空間，只要小心別過彎失速摔出去填湖。

　　──我的操控技巧還是比久夢剛醒的兄弟姊妹好一點。

　　Volt想著也許指揮官讓他張開電磁屏障就可以不用那麼謙虛了，不然他只是隻到處亂竄的帶電庫阿卡，其實他能動能靜，喜歡有節奏感的戰鬥。

　　──好、喔，在達到狀態前我會保護你。

　　他可是跟Tenno們走過漫漫長路的戰甲之一，指揮官遮遮掩掩的小動作他一眼就能看穿。

　　當然，大部分都是Loki在傳識流裡偷偷跟他說的。

　　──那渾球八成不知道我給Excalibur做了新的家法棒，自帶輻射傷害的那把。

　　都說是家法棒了，就算咬牙湊齊材料，要入廠時還是千百個不願意，知道它馬上有用武之地心情馬上輕鬆了。

　　已經有磨銳的戰鬥直覺固然是好事，可是比起健全狀態，Volt更傾向先熟悉操作再求好，他不像Excalibur寬容或Mag那樣溫柔，作為夥伴戰甲他有糾正指揮官壞習慣的使命感。

　　看到Grineer運輸艇，指揮官下意識先讓Volt加速跑過去擊殺空投下來的士兵，反射動作不是一天兩天能改過來，悶得Volt想把電流往傳識連結灌，運輸艇如影隨形加上彼此的頑固，壓力值累計速度和Volt的移動距離幾乎成正比。

　　輕艇飛行員不可能選日子對Tenno開槍，仗著飛行速度打壓地面跑的Tenno比閒來沒事射平野動物痛快，他們夠聰明認得出那件尋常戰甲，會在大白天出來跑有高機率是手腳不靈活的Tenno，當下私藏的彈藥全都上膛開槍開到爽，就算晚上轟擊使來營地騷擾也能笑著作夢。

　　落下的彈雨被電磁屏障擋開，Volt再張開兩層屏障，高舉著大前輩和眾戰甲的心意結晶，一發空爆彈拆了運輸艇，被壞心情統合的意志幾乎沒發現自己還順手擊墜了某個倒楣的輕艇，他們只想著趕快結算任務回船上看水族箱發呆。

　　──我們水族箱沒放地球魚種耶？

　　那他就去釣一些，他早提過自己是能動能靜的戰甲。

　　事後用Liset牽引幾尾三十多公斤的大魚，指揮官才想起Frost和Ember對釣魚的熱情。

　　事後──

　　Chroma示範用技能搭同一把科林斯拆Grineer運輸艇給指揮官看，粗神經的孩子就是這樣少見多怪，被放到長灰塵的蘭卡都在哭了；Excalibur和Rhino擔心指揮官段位是掛好看的，只好也秀兩手拆艇技巧幫自家指揮官長見識，殊不知慢慢變成戰甲間的跟風遊戲。

　　「好了，Mirage，把導引槍放下！不要連妳也要這樣虧我！」後面還有Nova在排隊，Banshee會從坡道一端露出期待的眼神，在這段風潮過去前指揮官只敢窩在Oberon跟Inaros身上。

 

　　《Hydroid檔案》

　　「啊哈哈哈！所以你就拿著自己的系統杵在血色面紗門前？你可真是逗樂我了。」Cressa Tal不顧形象的笑聲充滿鋼鐵防線駐紮處。她明白世界上沒有完人，他們鋼鐵防線甚至是因為缺陷而變得美好，在Tenno眼裡大概是微不足道的事，立場調換看Tenno雞毛蒜皮的煩惱也是令人發笑。

　　Hydroid，正確來說是指揮官，並不想將Hydroid Prime的系統上繳給血色面紗，聽到裡面正忙著刑求Grinner就戰略性撤退，順道來看看Cressa的助手有沒有改用噴霧瓶，免得那株植物一直被灌水灌到死透。

　　「嘿，盟友間的信任不是家家酒，我也得想法子照料手下，但不管我們關係好不好要求的東西始終如一，公私分明對彼此都好你說是吧？」他們能供給的東西也不是魔法變出來的，甚至對自己的作品有一份自豪，要是Tenno只會白伸手她寧可拿出蛇髮女妖招待。

　　Hydroid和指揮官討論一番後把催化劑交給Cressa。

　　「這才是我的好Tenno！我去拿你要的藍圖。趁我改變主意前別忘了我要的席芭莉絲Prime槍托，低後座力的設計用起來就是舒爽。」

　　「Clem！Clem！」

　　指揮官隱約聽到葛拉卡達的愛用者有不同意見，不過被Cressa漂亮地無視了。

　　Hydroid不怎麼在乎自己的Prime系統，以他和指揮官的契合度來說有些東西還是言之過早，不是每個戰甲都能像他們的Mirage Prime一樣幸運。

　　──別這麼說，你明明就知道我能給你們最好的東西就只有這個。

　　是Volt跟他說磨合要花時間，而且可能要非常久。

　　──他難道不知道家法棒已經出廠了嗎？我說的是自帶輻射傷害的那把。

　　Prime戰甲是原型機是戰甲真實的一部分，由於老戰友Excalibur Prime的記憶已經缺失，指揮官不願再錯過與Prime遺物的一期一會。

　　他可以等，但是Loki和Volt都在期待強化增幅器，他應該沒有看漏指揮官怕Titania失望的心情。

　　──我……讓我好好想想，可能要想個兩三天。

　　Hydroid就給指揮官三天時間，沒有新的系統藍圖就交出他的系統。

　　Hydroid是少數諳水性的戰甲，得使用四顆氬結晶打造，Prime系統規格破格要求為數不少的永凍晶礦，以前被Amaryn說服傻乎乎地把好不容易造好的系統交出去肉痛一陣子，知道血色面紗也對這寶貝抱有期待令指揮官備感掙扎。

　　所以Hydroid不想給指揮官壓力，他會盡力在攔截任務裡泡整天幫指揮官泡出想要的遺物。

　　──你們對我這麼好，結果我還是只能用Prime遺物回報，或「貪奪觸角」增幅器，你知道的。

　　Hydroid輕輕應一聲，他繼續仰望天空凝聽Grineer士兵跌入漩渦的悲鳴，再過一會兒整個世界都會安靜下來，這很好地填補錯過的釣魚時間，就算指揮官想打盹也有他罩著，而他的想法換得指揮官放鬆的輕笑。

　　雖然指揮官總是被戰甲所驚嘆，卻鮮少察覺戰甲對Tenno的種種好奇，例如他們雙眼散發螢光把光體灌入遺物的模樣，穿透時空捕捉殘缺的Orikin文字組織句子、分解遺物外殼轉化成武器部件，對Tenno來說的理所當然卻是任務中少數賞心悅目的一隅。

　　「Hydroid……」指揮官拉著Hydroid臉上的觸肢，像要準備惡作劇的庫娃心虛細語，「你看，Hydroid Prime的系統藍圖。」

　　他開始相信招福是可以傳染的，等等他們就可以去把做好的系統交給血色面紗。

　　「幹嘛不先造Hydroid Prime？」

　　Hydroid Prime外裝甲可沒有觸肢給指揮官拉，他沒有要給指揮官壓力，如果指揮官願意妥協這點的話他當然無話可說。

 

　　《失色》

　　Octaiva一直都把自己當作是戰甲中的明星，閃亮耀眼的戰鬥藝術家，奏下一個音符就能令Tenno們不自覺地隨之起舞，沒有Tenno可以拒絕她全方位性能的無比魅力。  
　　  
　　──Octavia！上夜曲喔。

　　Oberon打開Octavia的櫃位把她從充能中驚醒的她拉出來帶到起居室泡茶，儘管他們沒有嘴喝茶完全是裝模作樣，不過光形式和氣味也有安神的效果。

　　Octavia以為這是Oberon的體貼，仔細想想他們櫃位就在隔壁，猜著是膝蓋頂到隔板的聲音吵到Oberon覺得有些難為情，彎膝蓋這個習慣動作改不過來。

　　他本身還好，充能時看見循環記憶是常有的狀況，Rhino突然把隔板撕開他也見過，估摸是跟指揮官發生過什麼才會讓歌姬沒精打采的。

　　戰甲中這般罕見的纖細窩心叫她機體內的生物質直打顫，或許是壓力到臨界值，她不諱言地告訴Obeorn，自己每次出任務時指揮官都會以夜曲做起手式，她成了全程隱身的背景音樂播放機，而且使用的音樂品味落差極大。

　　她羨慕Mirage令人目眩神迷的身姿、偶爾偷踹Limbo屁股幾腳，不只一次想過Octavia戰甲的光彩到底在哪裡，她骨子裡始終覺得自己和Banshee、Loki不是同一類。

　　Obeorn訝異地偏著頭。其實指揮官不可能不知道Octavia想要得到喝采的心情，經歷過如此多之後突然在意，表示她和指揮官連結的起伏跌宕間也有某些時刻完全把這事拋諸腦後，那麼最近一次是什麼時候？

　　Octavia順著Oberon的想法開始思考。

　　……熱美亞裂隙事件，剝削者圓蛛一役。

　　他們一同目睹十二號甲板的真實和被綁縛在噩夢裡的遺骸，Zudd的悲痛與指揮官思緒共鳴，當下單純想著把自己交給指揮官，她讓撕碎剝削者圓蛛的殘響成為犧牲者的安魂曲，成功守護他們無形資產的小小的勝利鼓舞了索拉里斯聯盟，她和指揮官都為挺身戰鬥的自身感到驕傲。

　　對於這塊土地來說他們與零落人間的白雪無異，能在患難中產生連結，情感上仍是無足輕重，她忘記Zudd和Eudico在通訊中說了什麼，只記得傳識出體的指揮官緊擁她，深刻體會自己是這孩子重要的精神歸宿，她絕對不會讓指揮官流離失所或被世間遺忘。

　　Oberon聳聳肩。她心裡想的事情自己記著就好，不過福爾圖娜一傳來訊息說剝削者圓蛛重建完成，Loki就馬上去跟指揮官討論他施展手腳的可能性。

　　Octavia謝謝Oberon的消息，她帶上音樂滾球到核心房間門外，一記Octavia獨門的香蕉球往Loki後腦砸。她不會對自己有心的冒失道歉，但如果指揮官錯過最棒的出擊選擇她可是會內疚一陣子。

　　指揮官微笑擺擺可動模型的節肢。

　　「那我們就走吧，Octavia。」

 

　　《Nidus檔案》

　　──Shit……是狼嚎！

　　賺賞金調整戰甲和尋找Lotus線索的日常千變一律，日子姑且算是混得還可以，不過最煩就是在不對的時機聽見惡狼狼嚎，但偏偏這就是土星的防禦任務，三個Tenno還跑了一個，指揮官只能怪自己沒長眼跑去人家地盤打滾。

　　──Nidus？

　　跑什麼？土星六號之狼而已。恐懼神慵懶地四手抱臂。

　　──機體完善指數30，你才16而已！我以前只在賽德娜防禦任務看過黑夜制伏他，當時我們很走運隊伍和裝備都相當精良。

　　無法重啟的戰甲不會有輸出，多虧黑夜的輕撫光環打壓惡狼的攻擊他們才有機會，然而到現在為止指揮官僅讀過一輪Nidus的系統說明，連臨陣磨槍的程度都辦不到。

　　他們有墓指和改良版的奧堤克光子槍，兩把上滿多重攻擊的輻射武器，而且口袋裡妥妥備著一打能量井蓋，Nidus可以明確地告訴指揮官沒有所謂的走運。

　　Nidus懂Tenno的黑話令指揮官大感吃驚，要不是注意到惡狼手下朝他們丟燃燒瓶大概久久難回神。

　　斯文戰甲就用斯文的辦法，Nidus感覺到他的幼體在飢鳴，前面的防禦過程他要照料幼體和孩子們沒法顧自己，現在也是時候該拿出看家本領。

　　雖然指揮官的腦裡滿是情報讓他少了點生物研究樂趣，不過也因此能當機立斷將寄生鍊結綁縛在Chroma Prime身上喚醒沉睡的生物質。他戰甲本身豐富的生物性能敏銳察覺到Mirage Prime對三名囚犯的不耐煩，所幸這個時候沒人會計較他家孩子的吃相。

　　Nidus在彈指一瞬間釋放莢囊──

　　 _ **孩子們，開飯。**_

　　指揮官擠著眉頭左顧右盼，注意Chroma和Mirage還能擋多久，回過頭發現Nidus所做的並不是無用功，他的致病力從正從三名囚犯身上抽取能量，他們憑著自己無止盡殺氣的奮力掙扎，卻也同時餵養Nidus的戰意，室內的熱度在掠過兇惡的弧刃骨與刺瞬間被吸盡增生五十四層突變適性。

　　比理想狀態還差一點，不過足夠他斯文地與惡狼戰一場。

　　──為什麼特別強調斯文？

　　Nidus長嘯喚出感染花，貪婪地貼伏所有平面，菌絲恍惚搖晃攪拌出令頭腦麻木的氛圍，被補餵出的小型恐懼糾纏著三名囚犯，很好地給大家一點喘息機會，接下來他有半分多鐘時間愉悅地集火惡狼，僅僅踩著散漫步調不跑也不跳，感染體、Tenno與戰甲生息相連該死的充滿愛，戰鬥是野蠻人幹的事，而他只懂單方面虐殺和耗盡彈藥的刺激感。

　　最後包含指揮官在內的三名Tenno從伊格尼斯也燒不盡的感染花堆裡拾取惡狼戰錘部件時苦笑一陣，Nidus只管在旁邊看他們頭疼，這是他帶孩子的樂趣所在。

 

 

 

　　(TBC)


	11. Chapter 11

　　《Harrow檔案》

　　 _……Rap Tap Tap……_

　　「……啥？嗷──」

　　睡眠期間活體連接器會上安全鎖，如果指揮官沒有意識到自己睡在裡頭就會發生類似的災難性事故，抬頭撞擊到稜稜角角和踢到腳趾小指，連接器內部乒乓響一陣之後才緩緩敞開。

　　「嗨，Harrow，還是沒辦法長時間充能嗎？」

　　Harrow止住指揮官好意伸手拒絕被安撫，但確切希望指揮官做什麼他自己也不明白。

　　就像以前不了解Rell一樣，指揮官還未能捕捉到Harrow的意圖，枷鎖事件僅讓他們變得親近一點，可是自從Rell找回自己的平靜後也就點到為止。

　　指揮官注意到顯示鏡滑下鼻樑，似乎是在剛才慌亂中把鏡框撞到變形，鏡片也是搖搖欲墜。

　　「睡不著的話就一起熬夜如何？」他們早就已經是共犯，在一起會比較有膽子做些不守規矩的事，「只有爸爸會突發奇想把我挖起來，帶著零食走大老遠或窩在房間打遊戲，想到什麼就做什麼，最後一起被媽媽罵。」現在頂多跪電路板，這個處罰指揮官承受得住。

　　指揮官與Harrow建立傳識，沒頭沒腦地乘著Liset來到不夜城福爾圖娜。

　　「哈啊？為啥我要幫你修顯示鏡？(愉快的語調)不要……不要！沒看到我很忙嗎！」Zuud的組合槍攤前門可羅雀，比起賣手藝她覺得自己更像是零件批發商，最近市場需求飽和就又會閒下來。

　　指揮官眼神閃躲了一會兒，「我可以再跟你買一支捕月槍膛。」修東西這細活兒不方便拜託Legs，而好說話的Biz偏偏不在原位。以前對福爾圖娜還生疏時先用花火填彈器頂了一段時間，現在也夠資格重添購一套配砸擊換換手感。

　　「(生氣的語調)你好大的膽子敢瞧不起我──我們自豪的作品，你以為我們稀罕你的施捨嗎，Tenno！」她才不會因為Tenno牽著一個死魚眼的怪胎就退縮，Harrow戰甲看他們胡鬧連動都懶得動一下， **「你至少得買下一把每日推薦！」**

　　 **「拜託，Zuud！」** 對以殺人為日常的指揮官來說自己的臉皮不值錢。跟Zuud耗是不錯的打發時間活動，所幸到目前為止Zuud都還沒有把每日推薦拿起來指著自己。

　　「你們這邊看起來很熱鬧。」Eudico遠遠就看到Zuud的攤區在折騰什麼，「東西給我看看。Zuud，介意我拿走一些零件？」

　　Zuud棄守胸口的保護蓋才掐住指揮官臉皮，但是她不得不為了Eudico停下小小的戰爭，「妳最好也把這煩人的小蟲一起辦了。」Eudico好歹也是他們管區的主任，肩上擔子太多，她不想給Eudico惹麻煩。

　　「別這樣，Zuud，人家看不清不方便。」鼻托是一對的，所以Eudico把另一邊鼻托也扳斷焊上新的，「Sparky，重新買過一副不是更快？」

　　「這副是飛船中樞挑給我的，能修就盡量修，我們鑄造廠能做的日用品實在少得可憐。」

　　「再給我幾分鐘就能證明你來對了。」確定鏡框內的線路完整算是不幸中的大幸，不過她就是想像不出來Tenno在戰場以外的地方冒冒失失，「那位是新面孔嗎，Sparky？印象中沒看過他。」

　　「新面孔也是老相識，聽起來有點矛盾吧？我在這邊也沒見過。」他們還在磨合，彼此暫時都想不到去曠野活動的理由，只是有個預感告訴自己最好帶Harrow出來走走。

　　Zuud指著自己腦袋轉，她早告訴過Eudico這些Tenno都瘋瘋癲癲的。

　　「OK，那你等會兒出去轉轉有狀況再回頭找我。」

　　畢竟修理用的零件是Zuud出的，她不會白白放過賣出捕月的機會。

　　福爾圖娜大門和Eudico的老位子是同一路，指揮官拉著Harrow跟過去。

　　「沒有勉強你接工作喔？」不熟悉的戰甲目不轉睛地盯著她拿焊槍，彷彿她是什麼景點似的感覺有些古怪。

　　「抱歉，剛才我只是跟Zuud鬧著玩，我知道妳很忙。」

　　「她看起來很高興，Sparky，不是得到收入的那種高興。」Eudico意識到大部分Tenno都不是對著她的機械腦講話也不太好意思拐彎抹角，「我喜歡盡力而為，每天做一點好事提醒自己原本的模樣，不會因為Nef有無作為改變，但是──我和你們總是只談工作，好像我跟愉快熱鬧的氛圍無緣。」

　　Zuud、Biz、Smokefinger……他們的事業做得風生水起，Legs和通風小子混得不錯她算是放下心中一塊大石，白日積極勞務夜晚伴歌入眠，福爾圖娜的活力正在復甦，同時她也察覺到自己內心那塊沒有撥正的齒輪，目前只確定Little Duck的生活並非她心之所向。

　　「不說我了，你們今天去外面做什麼？」

　　「在蕈蓋上吹吹風，邊吃便當邊拿Anyo手下練練蘭卡的手感。」不用集中精神的時候就一心多用，看看提早把Chroma出的功課做完會不會讓他大吃一驚。

　　「潤盈寺附近的蕈類足夠集中，風景也比較豐富。」她一如往常幫Tenno嚮導，還是這份工作令她自在，「繼續發光發熱喔，Sparky。」

　　指揮官傳識回Harrow身上點頭致意後走上升降梯，Harrow終於見識有別百年前的金星地表，近乎融化於純白的世界還有他們以外的生命體在呼吸，這是一個假藉虛空之名為惡的Corpus的傑作，Harrow本來應該隨著Rell結束守夜放下精神枷鎖，在第一時間他卻想要知道Rell會怎麼看待這件事。

　　──他會皺眉頭給你看，冒用虛空名義也會給它力量，不然你覺得Corpus的墮落者哪來的？

　　他從扣動扳機的動作憶起極致的暴力清洗，一方面也覺得有東西被指揮官弱化。

　　「弱化戰甲？我有那麼厲害？」指揮官不以為意地出體坐到Harrow腿上，這點沒得妥協，否則沒辦法泡馬利可湯暖胃。

　　指揮官將蘭卡開鏡，給Harrow看看剝削者圓蛛和她的冷卻蛛群，如果撇開她的洗腦話語不聽，他們可以看她巡邏一整天。

　　「Rell的少數記憶裡，我記得他對觀察蜘蛛很熱衷。」他對幼蛛噬親有悲傷的情緒，真正的他是個有纖細情緒的孩子，無法一一辨識不代表它們不存在，「剝削者圓蛛和冷卻蛛群的共存系統跟自然是相反的，她壓榨金星的生機也會向她的孩子們索求，所以我們扯出她的認知模塊，殺了她一遍又一遍──」

　　Lotus的事情極有可能往壞發向發展，Ordis說這份難受出自於愛，熱美亞裂隙一役像是為了避免重蹈Rell覆轍的預習。

　　「Tenno不會是你的武器，我們必須成為夥伴。」他們對枷鎖的觀點有歧見導致溝通不良，Tenno無法抹滅原本的Orokin身分，Rell打造時卻Harrow刪去多數Orokin要素，只保留自己的絕對理性導致情感暴走。

　　Rell在融合之後佔他系統太多份量，他充能時浮現的循環記憶就是和Rell一起承受痛楚，才會本能性地甦醒尋找指揮官幫助Rell，為了一個已經不存在的Tenno行動進一步違反系統邏輯，他因此看起來詭異古怪。

　　至少Harrow對失眠現象有點概念了。指揮官聳聳肩。

　　「Rell有個絕頂聰明的腦袋，他一定透過你看到了我們。」他不懂兄弟姊妹們的想法，可能時不時看著Harrow發出長哼聲，或許以後Harrow比他更明白跟Tenno在一起的感覺。

　　死人是不會在乎世界變得如何，最親愛的人已經不在世，Rell為何還把始源星系的存亡當成自己的使命？

　　指揮官想，Ordis又得一分。

　　「你不是特例戰甲，我也不是特別的Tenno，Eudico有說到重點，我們有能力讓每天多一點好事，所以要走到Rell那地步還稍嫌太早。」

　　枷鎖有時不是來自外界，即使緊抓著枷鎖的部分些許鬆動也沒有罪惡感襲上Harrow，他被允許悲傷與疲憊，聆聽記憶中給予這身軀平靜的Donda聲響。  
　  
　　「怎麼了，Harrow？」指揮官雙肩被Harrow抓著，感覺到急切的傳識需求趕緊喝掉熱湯。

　　傳識流的僵硬感減緩許多，指揮官放手看Harrow躍下蕈蓋放開能量沐浴Corpus的槍林彈雨。需要拯救Rell的想法縈繞在神經光元揮之不去，他覺察自己的傲慢──沒有活用信仰和Rell的苦難賦予他的力量。

　　 _……Rap Tap Tap……_

　　他的祈禱平靜且瘋狂，重複染紅血色裝甲，連帶系統不斷在指揮官顯示鏡上閃現紅色提示，指揮官見著增援的空投艇也被捲進屠戮的惡夢，短時間內沒有蘭卡用武之地，於是Harrow將它揹回背上。

　　──你明明跟其他戰甲關係還不錯。

　　Rell的故事業已結束，跟Rell不同的是他還會在明天點亮視光器。  
　  
　　 _……Rap Tap Tap……_

　　有時他會看見Rell在冥想中微笑，或許好好充能一晚他就會明白其中理由。

 

 

　　《遺跡插曲》

　　自遠古之戰以來他們就一直存在，蜂群意識中吞噬一切的嘶吼響徹星際，近乎褻瀆生命意義的無盡遲早會踩著血路將彼端的虛空也吞之入腹，偌大的宇宙卻有一種東西拒絕他們的擁抱，膽大妄為地打穿遺跡壁壘吹散感染者的增殖之愛，那抹立影的主權披飾飛揚，囂張地讓可憎的月光透進他們巢穴，那是──

　　……Nova唷！

　　大家最喜歡的核彈級Space Ninja Idol──反物質的Nova。雖然護甲不太可靠，卻有非常亮眼的機動性和能量指數，自帶兩個Madurai極性，和一個Naramon光環，在指揮官的努力下魅力四射，至於新開發的部分就是跟指揮官的．秘．密，愛用的光環增幅器是協力竄升加持過的腐蝕投射。

　　Nova搖晃飄乎乎的腦袋，對感染者莢囊與繞背鐮刀不以為然。

　　指揮官為了回應Neewa的心意拚了命地要趕去鬩神星，她也喜歡那個乖巧的孩子，為Neewa送行的時候不免感到難過，好好一個女孩竟然要用自己的全部承受一族命運，或許在這些龐然大物眼裡只是自不量力的掙扎，不過她們已經約好要盡其所能活出最好的自己。

　　所以啊──所以啊──

　　 **趕緊給老娘死一邊去！**

　　分子填充的反物質波迅雷不及掩耳地突襲Lephantis的殿堂，連死亡的誘惑都還未使上他們就在爆炸中闔上了眼彷彿一切只是場夢，他們從夢中甦醒，Orokin之月在他們的視界仍清晰可見，霓燈般刺眼的光穿透翩翩薄羽灑落無色的遺跡，旖旎嫵媚的毒早在對上視線的第一眼開始侵蝕感染者之軀。

　　「我們擁抱你，為什麼你要反抗我們？」他們質問麗影。

　　Lephantis對地面輕微的震顫無感，看著交織光與毒如夢似幻，沒意識到現實時序已被擾亂。

　　 **天殺的禍害沒資格大聲嚷嚷！**

　　Rhino扣動手上的奧堤克光子槍扳機，熱辣辣的連續光束直接將他們燒穿，今天都用了俗艷的粉紅塗裝警告他們他老子今天心情不好，沒事還在那竄來竄去簡直討打。雖然他可以把Lephantis揍趴，但他阻止不了莎麗披飾會亂挑時機不識相地亢奮展翅，某方面來說這玩意兒比感染者還邪門。  
　　  
　　Nekros告訴Oberon這些是他在充能時看見的浮誇畫面，聽得Oberon倒茶的動作懸在半空。

　　戰甲不會作夢，必然是事實來到他們面前。  
　　  
　　他是新鮮出廠的戰甲，或許氣質有些陰沉、兩腳不太方便跪著休息，不過他不想給大家留下難以親近的印象，能在閒泡茶時聊的有趣經驗也就這一樣。不管他們是如何形容Orokin遺跡的冒險事蹟，他會幫忙補正不容錯過的細節，像是披戴莎麗披飾的精靈王在敵人面前別過臉去，十分難為情地把Lephantis的殿堂燒毀諸如此類。

　　Oberon跟Rhino一起同進退讓Rhino心情稍微平復了些，儘管事後他自己有跟指揮官把話說開，還是有點想泡杯輻射茶往自己腦袋灌。

　　Nekros注意到原本在跟Cactus玩耍的Mag停下了手就打住不再鬧Oberon。Mag全身沒有太多稜角，永遠都是那副Tenno保母樣，她揹著大槍卻只在遺跡王面前拿出棱晶雙子小精靈，全神貫注於著魔的扳機不需要準頭，隔著一層磁吸力場便能看到那顆斗大圓滑視光器後的殺手靈魂還未被軌道飛行器的生活磨平。

 

  
　　《恐懼插曲》

　　「它恨我，Nidus！」

　　Nidus饒富玩味地跟在來回踱步的指揮官後頭做Tenno觀察。說老實話，Infested要有人類情緒的前提得先脫離蜂群意識，而且Helminth房間像Cactus一樣，已經安安分分地在軌道飛行器生活至今也沒出什麼亂子。

　　「Ordis警告過指揮官所有Infested都不是好東西，非要留一個的話Cactus還在Ordis可接受的範圍。」Ordis縮在指揮官頭罩裡就近保護指揮官，絕對不是因為害怕躲起來。

　　他們軌道飛行器上養了一隻庫娃，Nidus認為他們為此承受不少風險。

　　「Berry成熟得很，只取自己需要的不會玩弄食物，我也得從Helminth那攝取營養，你會覺得我想吃了你嗎？」

　　Nidus與指揮官靜靜地互瞥一眼，他抬手打算撬開指揮官的嘴馬上被制止。

　　「Nope，我們別進展這麼快。」

　　不過指揮官提出了有趣的觀點，同時餵養Helminth房間和指揮官他應該辦得到，Tenno和戰甲的生理性共生實驗已經被他列入口袋清單。

　　指揮官在軍械庫翻出Nidus套裝的襠布，總算是補上之前說不上來的異樣感，如此一來貪婪蛆蟲們在看到Nidus的第一時間也不會有疑慮。

　　「我們剛剛是說同個東西嗎？我真的沒有嫌棄過Helminth房間或Cactus，我說的是──」恐懼神裝備早在很久以前就存在於他們軍械庫，Ordis還出了一半以上的治裝費，當時傻傻地認為就算迎接Nidus的日子還久也可以把它當作學習範本，過不久就跟Valkyr把那個惡魔封印起來，「明明把它鎖在這的，該死，它自己逃出來了嗎！ **那個狡猾的惡魔！它會殺光我們全部人！** 」

　　「您到底在說什麼，指揮官？」惡魔這一形容在大部分時候是用在Tenno身上，指揮官的反應令Ordis不解。  
　  
　　「 **是惡疾披飾！它跑了！** Berry解凍不會那麼快，Ordis你最好也找個地方待著……抱歉，Nidus你先拿這個頂一下，同樣是活披飾應該能好好相處，我要去Ember和Chroma那躲一陣子。」

　　指揮官胡亂把其他披飾掛在Nidus背後，感受到與戰甲連結而活力四溢的莎麗披飾翩翩展翅。

　　Orokin惡魔口中的另一個殺人未遂的惡魔在軌道飛行器地通風管裡爬行，正在物色一起做惡的新肉軀，當初捉拿它的Valkyr一直都榜上有名，它是先苦後樂的類型，否則就熬不到Tenno鬆懈的時候。

　　Inaros，火星神王原本是它的首選，他凜然正氣超越生命的意義，不得不說它甚至對Inaros有幾分敬意，唯一美中不足就是那身庫娃臭味。

　　只要不對剛健身軀那麼執著它很快就找到一個更好的備選，它嗅得出藏在那副聖潔外表下的狂放不羈，每一次緊握武器的拳頭中都有暴力的味道，還有一樣東西是其他選擇所沒有的，不願意失序的擴展意識簡直是它建立蜂群的完美溫床，新的軍隊將媲美Lephantis，它很樂意用Infested逆轉工程將無謂的矜持拆個精光，讓他留著一點意識見證墮落的自己如何毀滅始源星系是它能給予的最大仁慈──Oberon，他很快就會投入黑暗的懷抱。

　　起居室光源閃爍不定，那些悠閒的戰甲並沒有注意到，它開始認為是通風管裡除了它還有別的東西。

　　……這是什麼？ **蝴蝶？**

　　一隻兩隻三隻……越來越多蝴蝶鑽進通風口縫隙，惡疾披飾尖刺與彎刀骨不自覺地往後挪步警戒，但它的退路彼端，翡翠色的視光器在暗中閃過陰森光芒，隨之而來的熾熱溫度將它的野心一併燒卻。

　　……不、不！Oberon，保護吾──

　　Oberon抬頭看正在搗鼓通風管的Titania，不得已只好請Inaros搭把手把卡住的她拉出來。

　　她用Vauban做的居家用八分之一伊格尼斯捉到不安分的壞披飾，被Oberon和指揮官用力誇獎一番。

　　後來惡疾披飾想重新服侍主人時，Nidus發現自己跟莎麗披飾其實挺合得來，稍微把感人的相會推遲一點，如果他老兄願意莎麗披飾以身相許，絕對不只一個戰甲願意舉辦星系級典禮為他們盛大慶祝。

 

 

 

　　(TBC)


	12. Chapter 12

　　《復活節》

　　在Unum的守護之下希圖斯牆內牆外是截然不同的世界，Ostron人習慣夜靈強奪夜晚的寧靜，只能在夢中與Unum一同祈禱和她精挑細選的戰士武運昌隆。

　　──Onkko老賊你給我記著！

　　掃過平野寸草寸木的能量波裡包含某種怨念，在天空浮現魚肚白之際消散，搬運高塔肉塊的氣球一如往常準時在和煦天光中搭起彩虹航路，一旦忙碌就停不下來，完全不會注意到Tenno的登陸艇在平野上把無法重啟的戰甲牽引回船。

　　Volt在Limbo的照料中甦醒，看見翹著二郎腿的數學家在解析他的行動日誌，畢竟他跟指揮官這趟外出遠超過預定時間，他機體完善指數霎間飽和，想也知道走一趟天王星防禦任務不可能無故載那麼多希圖斯土產回來。

　　指揮官今天過得不是很好，想到這裡Volt不禁沮喪低頭。

　　Limbo彈手指回應Volt，指揮官把自己鎖在連接器裡發悶全船戰甲都知道，只不過他沒法像Chroma那樣手撕連接器外殼把指揮官拖出來，順帶一提拆卸秀很精彩、行動日誌的內容也有點意思，他等不及拿去給大家瞧瞧。

　　Excalibur瞅了一眼日誌，Volt和指揮官在天王星遭遇土星惡狼最後全隊撤離，沒有拿上對應的武器換成其他戰甲結果也是半斤八兩，不可能每個戰甲都像他們的變態Nidus那樣走運。

　　天王星後一個目的地就是希圖斯，元素使們不約而同地想著指揮官是想去散散心、瞧瞧Grineer的新型移動兵器，這樣就說得通為什麼他們起居是多了新的布偶。

　　視窗軸往下滾，Excalibur面甲摺皺又多幾摺，他發現指揮官走一趟夜羽沒有去兌換活力或外殼賦能，反而鬼使神差地拿了Juttni曲柄藍圖回傳給Ordis，然後在等待期間和Volt獵殺重擊者。Excalibur對於指揮官的小聰明變多一點也不意外，他反而好奇那一小撮Sentient核心是怎麼換得Juttni曲柄的。

　　真相永遠比數據看上去驚人，當指揮官說要用沒鍍金微塵增幅器狩獵兆力使時Volt也是一臉不可置信，指揮官在天亮前拆掉兆力使護盾打碎四處關節，他開始有那麼點不確定能繼續虧指揮官半桶水叮噹響。

　　指揮官一直隨身攜帶之前做好的Shwaak稜鏡和Pencha支架，估摸著憋不到Lohrin曲柄藍圖乾脆用Juttni曲柄湊合，反正沒捕獲兆力使就走不出夜羽的觀察名單，現階段能快速蒐集Sentient核心也算是賺到。

　　Volt連結著指揮官的視覺，所以他知道指揮官看到了什麼，熱騰騰的新增幅器是如何輾壓微塵增幅器，指揮官甚至不需要彎膝蓋閃躲，當初只要把鋪滿地面的Sentient核心款款帶走就好，但數字暴力刺激到了指揮官，計畫改變，他們要擊斃兆力使。

　　Excalibur把數據板電源關掉隨手往後一扔，可想而知他們後來發生什麼事，他會教Volt抵抗指揮官水汪大眼的辦法，伸出食指中指、扳開、毒啞下去，雖然Tenno都一副孩子樣，各個骨子裡可都是精明的千年老妖，收妖過程中的暴力是必要之惡。

　　一旁Mag手忙腳亂地把軌道飛行器打理乾淨，然後瞧瞧總部商店和Baro的貨物清單。她親眼見過指揮官初次遭遇兆力使的反應，現在已經有勇氣站到兆力使腳邊，捕獲它肯定是遲早的，可是指揮官心情低落是事實，與其在這邊恨鐵不成鋼，她更希望指揮官打起精神。

　　 _……不行，Mirage，不能再買更多煙火了。_

　　Mirage跟Mag搶視窗軸滾輪的時候瞥見復活節商品，限定和特價兩個詞莫名有吸引力，粉嫩的塗漆足夠大家鬧好一陣子，她們卻沒辦法親自把禮物送給指揮官當驚喜，因為庫存顯示她們已經擁有了。

　　Mag伸展五指把飛船中樞拉過來問。

　　「嗯哼，這筆紀錄跟庫存吻合……不過下單時間指揮官和Volt正好在外頭跑任務。」指揮官並不是一毛不拔，會大膽繞過指揮官權限買東西的戰甲Ordis猜得到幾個。看著全然信任同伴Mag，他相信沒有戰甲希望指揮官難受，但他貧乏的樞律無法把那戰甲和復活節做連結。

　　Mag偏著頭和Ordis對視，Ordis看到她跟Mirage身體越來越傾斜，最後身體失衡一頭撞上桌面，似曾相似的感覺讓她反應遲了一些，Mirage則是早一步跳到資料庫主機側面，她不明白軌道飛行器怎麼突然側翻直立，不過軍械庫那邊聽上去相當熱鬧。  
　　  
　　儘管Limbo已經是Limbo Prime仍逃避不了竹竿戰甲的命，他貼著起居室門板承受著十三台戰甲的重量，即使窩在裂隙裡面還是覺得悶到不行，只希望在核心房間門口的Rhino和Nova別想不開一起跳下來。

　　 _ **Ordis──**_  
　　  
　　「來了來了！Ordis，軌道飛行器是哪裡出了毛病？Ordis，你樞律是不是又故障了？你們講不出來的我都猜得到，平衡系統沒有異常，是因為左舷遭受異物撞擊……」飛行水平沒有恢復Ordis就解不開防護鎖，他匆匆飛去核心房間看果然找不到指揮官。「指揮官在起居室──大夥快動起來平衡船體啊！」

　　Limbo自己也巴不得抱緊指揮官用一發災變把在他接收器旁嚷叫的Ordis拍暈，加上起居室傳來的震盪隔著裂隙都快把他震到神經光元到停機。

　　Nidus，沒栽進機體打結裡的戰甲都在找Nidus，感染房不受Ordis管理，眼下只有Nidus能打開感染房平衡重量。

　　那個倒頭栽的戰甲一定是Loki，顏色跟Volt有點像但Banshee不會認錯，一定是角卡住，不然油腳滑手的早就自己爬出來了；Inaros先把Volt和Nerkros拉出來，不只是因為體重較輕，還有就是一些機體設計很扎人，這樣也就容易明白為什麼指揮官那麼喜歡黏著Frost。

　　起居室再次傳來大震盪搖晃船體Nova險些掉下去前被Rhino拉起來，不過門口戰甲大洗牌把Frost捲到最底層，Equinox的頭盔尖角差點刺上他的視光器，沒死也去了半條命。

　　該死的Nidus到底在哪裡！Valkyr把勾鎖投給下面的Ember，Ember再傳給Rhino，勾鎖兩端一繃，趕在Excalibur屁股被烤得外焦裡嫩前讓她上來。

　　他們還是找不著天殺的Nidus，軍械庫裡只有Harrow在充能，照理說Nidus在裡面的話應該有戰甲會被他的披飾刺得哀哀叫。

　　Limbo舉手，他腰被一圈刺扎著怕到不敢解開裂隙，腹部邊上是Excalibur的角，兩側摸著像是Loki跟Frost，背後特別不舒服但看不到。

　　Vauban很確定他今天才帶Nidus去參觀實驗室時Nidsu還戴著莎麗披飾，所以扎著Limbo的東西很有可能是Oberon。

　　雖然Oberon沒有生命危險大家還是優先拉他上來，現在下面的戰甲姑且可以站起來也看得見門板，Nidus就躺在Frost大腿邊入定，跟戰甲擠在一起有種浸泡健康母體羊水的舒適感，他已經進入深度節能模式連Octavia的音樂滾球吵不醒、被Ember的火焰烤也會被恐懼神手臂推開。

　　如果能把Nidus扔到對面的感染門他們一定不會吝嗇展開作戰平台，差就差在指揮官不在這裡。扛著Nidus蹬牆跳絆手絆腳，只好連拖帶拉把他從U字走道弄到孵化器前，Frost輕輕橫放Nidus在Titania雙臂上給她掂掂重量，她的手直接沉到膝蓋邊，若不是別無選擇，抱著指揮官飛一整天還比較快樂。  
　　  
　　大家用力為拍著翅膀的小仙女加油，門縫再開一點就可以穿過去，突如其來的震盪卻嚇得她雙手一沉，頭盔軟甲反被門夾住。

　　Oberon蹬牆躍上用聖騎士的爆發力把Nidus暴投進感染房，其他戰甲隨後跟上。

　　Ordis一解鎖就往起居室衝，而後又退了幾米到門邊。起居室的飾物散了一地，地面浮上又消失的彩蛋瞬間把他們的緊張感澆滅，連魚缸裡悠游的多目鰻都懶得看他們一群戰甲在湊什麼熱鬧。

　　Chroma抱著指揮官在起居室裡兜圈，一點也不介意指揮官後倒的時候用力扯住他的天兔座頭飾，戰甲們只知道指揮官很開心，最後一點點想發牢騷的心情瞬間被安穩的傳識流沖得無影無蹤。他們本該就是為這般平靜祥和而戰，老戰士自己身體力行告訴他們這簡單道理，挑戰兆力使他們是勢在必得，不如隨手處理一下指揮官胡來又異想天開的待辦事項。

　　指揮官把臉埋進Chroma肩窩後笑容消失，就算不去看也聽得到虛空惡魔在說這些快樂是他允許發生的，要高興就趁現在。

　　 _你要高興就趁現在。_

　　Chroma拍撫指揮官的小腦袋，龍骸護著指揮官，戰甲們全都在他身後，他轉身面對起居室的空無一人的席位以及窗外星辰大海直到耳語消散。

 

  
　　《Nekros檔案》  
　　  
　　Nekros壓根沒想到自己會跟指揮官的社交圈扯上關係，因為有社交障礙的指揮官從來沒有所謂的社交活動，完全搞不懂指揮官是怎麼勾搭上那幾個使用異域語的Tenno，Nidus肆意散播的囊腫都沒這麼惱人。

　　別過臉不去看那雙有毒的大眼，不死心的指揮官扯了扯他的伊卡拉枷鎖，甚至攀到他背後。

　　Rhino時不時會來檢查指揮官的狀況，撞見Nekros一把將指揮官抓起來轉圈，指揮官隨時都會被那種粗暴的玩法甩飛出去。不過起居室也就這丁點大，怎樣都不太可能飛出去船艙外，難得看到孩子這麼有活力，他打算讓Oberon晚點再來操心。

　　指揮官無辜地攀在他背上吹著他後腦冥界火玩，這下Nekros確信指揮官不會放過他而放棄掙扎，只好乖乖出這趟莫名其妙的防禦任務。

　　「啊咧？你的Nekros有特別裝治過嗎？」

　　Nekros看著代號K的少年Tenno，少年帶著的Nekros偏頭打量同為Nekros戰甲的他，像是什麼剛破殼的雛鳥，機體完善指數也確實還沒破蛋，所以他才會被指揮官拉來當保母。

　　指揮官偶然在入侵任務結交K和他的朋友們，到現在依然有往來，今天經驗不足的K想要學著在赤毒要塞摸出點赤毒用用，但手邊沒有赤毒催化劑詳細任務報告可以參考，交換情報過程途中指揮官想也不想就拱出Nekros，就算部分戰甲強化後會增加選項，指揮官仍會報上Nekros的名字。  
　　  
　　──Nekros很帥。

　　指揮官用不太熟練的異域語在寫字板大大寫下這幾個字，一點也不覺得難為情。

　　跟同期加入的戰甲相比，他的出擊率不算特別亮眼，不是所有Tenno都能接受Nekros戰甲鬣狗般追尋屍體的特性，指揮官的自信令他意外。

　　──我知道Nekros的魅力。

　　和K一起傳識後指揮官一遍又一遍地對自己低語。

　　高傲不可觸的Nekros，他不與死亡共舞只有死者為他起舞的份，驚駭的精神波牽制敵人是他褻瀆整個戰場的前奏，死者橫豎都無法安息，他的殺掠不必講究武器和敵人死相，只要做好最一開始的布局，剩下就等幽影軍團將世界的喧囂慢慢平息。

　　K的Nekros尚還經不起傷害，中了機槍掃射很快就停機，Nekros自己本身沒有什麼躺地板的記憶，指揮官當然義不容辭傳識出體去拉他們起來，那Nekros也在周而復始中學會驚駭褻瀆，幽影源源不絕填滿艙室，K的亢奮在Nekros身上表露無遺，他突然發現自己更希望孩子們不要對褻瀆生命的事情涉獵過多。

　　沒什麼緊張感的指揮官在傳識中打著他冥界火的主意，像是玩上癮似的，只把些許心思放在褻瀆屍體上，且對他多餘的擔心樂在其中。所謂Nekros戰甲的魅力，指揮官始終沒有親口說出個明確的答案，只知道這般慵懶散漫的時間無止盡地持續下去，某方面來說也會變成一種地獄。

　　K終於明白Nekros作戰平台的運作方式，興沖沖地拉其他Tenno去別的任務中嘗試暫時跟他們別過。

　　回船以後Nekros把完全攤平的指揮官拎起來甩也沒能抖出一點幹勁，明白了自己想要指揮官戰鬥和休息兼顧的矛盾之後，他最終還是對指揮官的隨性妥協，就當是多養一隻黏人的庫娃罷了。

  
　　

　　《Ivara檔案》

　　「歡迎來到我們的軌道飛行器，Ivara！」指揮官歡天喜地地與傳聞中的獵手擊掌，一人一戰甲手心貼著手心捨不得放開，大大的視光器映著指揮官自己影子，腦袋輕飄飄的，隱約想起了和Mag在一起時的初心。

　　 _……哈嗚……_

　　Ivara呼吸有如沐浴月光生長的蕈類，幽靜之下有豐富的情緒等著有緣者拾取。

　　……出擊一次……一……五……

　　「什麼什麼？」指揮官湊到Ivara的軟帽邊努力捕捉傳識流中的游絲氣息。

　　對新環境不熟悉還有些Ivara內向靦腆，初次傳識還會把指揮官彈出來。她匆匆找了數據板，手忙腳亂地把一大堆想跟指揮官說的話全部寫下。

　　啞口無言的指揮官額角擠出了一道燒紅的身心痕。

　　 _ **「I──VA──RA──」**_

　　無法負荷指揮官憤怒的傳識流令所有戰甲神經光元超頻炸光，Ordis看到神經錯亂撓頭撞牆的大家差點就要拉警報，是Nyx阻止他小題大作，可以的話她更想大叫Equinox快去核心房間調解狀況，該死的，Banshee最好能在大家聽覺傳感器被燒毀前想辦法爬過去。

　　Excalibur也探出頭給Nyx出主意，對他們使用精神控制很快就可以完事，現在Nyx反過來想把這心術不正的戰甲洗腦一下，指揮官光用情緒就能把他們震暈可不是開玩笑的。

　　Excalibur指指自己的面甲接縫，他看起來在開玩笑嗎？

　　指揮官的不安定在軌道飛行器到處流竄，Equinox可以憑自己分散震盪，她們拎起裙甲在第一時間直奔核心房間，把在地上扭成一團指揮官和Ivara分開，半強迫地把指揮官拉進傳識再啟動二元性狀指令，而後將指揮官交給白晝照料補充正能量。

　　傳識超頻是他們前所未見的，黑夜給Ivara呼呼一下被指揮官抓皺的軟帽才稍微讓她平靜，究竟怎麼回事她們先看看Ivara是什麼狀況。

　　Ivara怯生生地把數據板遞給黑夜，上頭寫著她的傳識費五千元、出擊費用一次一萬五千元和使用作戰序列的價目表：戰術箭袋五百元、導向拋體一千元、潛影獵手一千五百元、月神狩弓兩千元，可以用武器部件折抵，如果預付月費或年費會有更划算的方案。　　

　　黑夜捏了捏不存在的眉頭果斷放棄思考，用暫息手刀(物理)讓Ivara睡下去，她的雙生體也被嚇了一跳。白晝好不容易先把指揮官哄去睡了，稍微多花力氣安撫雙生體，她不太確定自己有辦法治治這個讓大家頭疼的戰甲。

　　Banshee和Loki終於等到Ivara清醒，雖然同為匿蹤型戰甲卻也不見得理解對方想法，他們也只是跟Ivara簡單打聲招呼，畢竟戰甲跟指揮官討工資實在是聞所未聞。

　　Loki擺出前輩架子摸摸Ivara的軟帽，如果她改變主意了，他們可以陪她去跟指揮官道歉。

　　 _……摸一次五十萬……_

　　聽到Ivara不合理的要求任誰會嚇一跳，Loki打死不會迎合也在她的算計之中，所以她摸走貴重的絕路Prime時一點都不手軟。

　　Volt已經看不下去幾乎要把數據板扳成兩半被Banshee後背橋阻止，她一點也不期待他們會好好運轉頭部神經光元。他們一起經歷過最拮据的時期，戶頭裡的錢是大家冒著生命危險一點一點攢下來，不難理解指揮官為什麼突然發火，是Ivara這邊的理由他們必須想辦法弄清楚，Ivara沒有被虛空射線轟炸，顯然指揮官沒有失去理智。

　　Mag突發奇想去拿了軍械庫庫存和圖鑑資料給Ivara翻翻，不可思議地，Ivara的視光器對稀有武器和稀缺資源有特別大的反應，她對資源的敏感程度堪比指揮官。

　　Ivara的部件藍圖來自需要深度探索的地方，雖然她不記得的過去，卻本能地知道要收藏好東西，她想盡其所能把自己所有一切和指揮官分享，如此一來就不會在匱乏到來時被消磨熱情，分享會讓大家更快樂。

　　他們對Ivara小金庫的概念無話可說，至少確信她的執著不該被貼上任何錯誤的標籤。

　　Chroma一語不發將一把現金塞給Ivara，隨便抓而已他沒算多少，萬把塊跑不掉估摸當年費差不多，反正再賺不難，這點Octavia和他有同樣共識，Ember也去倉庫拿點鋼化鐵岩給Ivara打造小金庫，如果Ordis能幫她申請個個人帳戶當然是再好不過。

　　 _……錢錢……_

　　她在第一時間還是跑去找指揮官，他們也差不多該去敵人的軍事重鎮，一起散漫地窩在角落偷個痛快滿載而歸，不過永遠元氣充沛又閃亮亮的指揮官才是無可取代的寶物。

　　在戰甲們面前假裝成熟根本行不通，指揮官認同Ivara的心意也認份結束鬧彆扭，現在反倒要擔心自己沒能耐達成獵手的期待。

　　見著剃刀蝶將Ivara的迷彩軟帽誤認為是蘑菇便在上頭稍作停歇，Ivara的安定性令牠們放鬆自在，指揮官忍不住伸手去摸那觸感襯手軟帽，想著如果能順利連結上Ivara安靜與耐心的特質未嘗不是一件好事。

　　 _……指揮官的摸摸，無價……_

　　斗大渾圓的視光器完整地映著指揮官孩子氣的笑臉。

 

　　  
　　《Blind Luck》

　　「小D在地球執行任務耶。」

　　Trinity要指揮官先把嘴裡的食物吞下去後再慢慢跟她說。

　　最近認識的一批異域Tenno們裡有一名代號D的少女，跟K屬於同一氏族，駕馭的戰甲不多且明顯比指揮官年幼，不過好奇心強的特點很快彼此的溝通障礙消弭無形。

　　「希圖斯幾個字我看得懂，大概就是Konzu的賞金任務吧。」賞金任務對自家戰甲們已經算是熱身活動的程度，僅管Trinity的機體完善指數才16，指揮官對自己和Trinity的作戰平台有信心，「Trinity新機體設計那麼漂亮也擅長團隊合作，我們過去給她個驚喜如何？」

　　Trinity實在敵不過嘴甜的指揮官，再三叮嚀指揮官在Liset抵達座標位置前把飯吃完才移步去軍械庫整裝。照料好每一個戰甲與指揮官顧全大局、喜歡溫和圓滑的連結感，Trinity天性就是如此，她永遠為自己的輔助平台感到驕傲。

　　──好了，小D在哪裡呢？

　　指揮官趁Trinity在Grineer陣地穿梭其間搜索精確座標，定位到小D之外的兩個Tenno，其中一名Tenno段位還相當了得，轟擊使的騷擾使得Grineer幾乎不太在意他們的闖入。

　　──任務沒有明確範圍……不會吧！Trinity，快──

　　撼天巨響讓指揮官硬生生把「逃」這個字吞回喉嚨裡，對於陰影籠罩陣地全域的龐然大物，誤闖狩獵行動的指揮官心情複雜得想用增幅器把自己燒穿，全身上下沒有一件及格的裝備，見到兩顆充好電的誘餌慢悠悠飄去夜靈腳邊時，大腦失控得像是浸泡過成噸赤毒，所謂正確選項此時此刻已經從這宇宙消失。

　　──Trinity，用祝福保護兩顆誘餌和Chroma Prime！我要去拆了那玩意兒的護盾！

　　兆力使出現直接觸發Tenno的狩獵本能，Sentient總是伴隨著毀滅性的結果，今天無一例外毀了Trinity美好的一天與她可愛的指揮官，她只能在反覆重新啟動的過程中祈禱指揮官的天真不要太早被折損。

　　值得慶幸的是Chroma Prime的Tenno願意在她能量耗盡前拉她一把，但她和指揮官對躺在行囊底部的冰冷賦能一直無法釋懷。

　　「你第一次開口講話就說這個真是嚇到我了。」少年K花了大把力氣才把爆笑的衝動憋在肚子裡。

　　「因為被小D問狩獵兆力使的方法，再用寫字板會受不了。」這次狩獵結果上來說並不光彩，心中那份懊惱只有Trinity明白。

　　指揮官傳識回Trinity身上，一把用勒克塔揪住K的腳。

　　──我記得你們氏族的Archwing已經開發完成了，好好把發射器做出來了嗎？T是不是又忘記把蘭卡的研發案發給你們？

　　「雖然拼命蒐集材料……似乎華麗地忘記了。」

　　Trinity收到指揮官的指示，一鞭把K甩進成群的Infested讓Nekros去救，自己優雅愜意地坐在冷凍艙上保護目標，她有本事顧好自己，想要接受她的祝福就等這些初出茅廬的Tenno把自己提升起來再說。

 

  
　　《Mesa檔案》

　　「妳說妳想要Forma？」指揮官把嚼到一半的維生食物強嚥進喉，餘下的抹在報告書上一起塞進Limbo的帽子裡湮滅證據。不好的預感告訴自己活死都不能把新Prime戰甲的消息讓Mesa知道。

　　Mesa愉快地彈了幾下響指，指揮官那麼明事理大家都好辦事。論隊伍輸出她是有自信，但是想要讓效能更極致果然還是需要極化，才能讓壞東西跟她跳舞跳久一點。

　　Limbo穩著能量光不要閃到視光器碎裂，看他們的快槍俠貼著指揮官小臉蛋磨來蹭去撒嬌，還順手把口袋翻了遍，卑鄙程度幾乎可以跟他相提並論，若是要比任性，他可能還得敬Mesa幾分，所幸他不是那麼偏執的戰甲，只是有點希望自己現在能拿著赫利俄斯Prime拍個幾張。

　　莫可奈何的指揮官用虛空衝刺高速逃脫Mesa手心，「我覺得現在的Mesa不用Forma也沒關係。」

　　Mesa也是鞋跟輕輕一踩就滑到指揮官眼皮下，她下顎枕在交錯的十指上，皮革裝服貼微傾的小蠻腰，估摸再死纏爛打一點或許有機會多討一個特殊功能連結器。

　　這讓Limbo突然也想要個私人用的赫利俄斯。

　　「不──不行。」重啟虛空衝刺坐到連接器上頭，Mesa也一躍而上叉著美腿，指揮官努力不讓自己摔下去再衝刺到Limbo肩上，「你別跟著瞎起鬨。」

　　Tenno的虛空衝刺確實厲害，使用得當沒什麼擋得了，整個核心房間跑好跑滿和太空倉鼠的可愛別稱如出一轍，但一般情況戰甲的體質和速度更優，所以荒廢Zenurik學派修行指揮官一下就累得快倒下去親地板，Mesa見狀一個疾迅地滑步過去雙腿併攏用膝枕接住指揮官，她怎麼捨得看小可憐變得這麼心煩狼狽。

　　只要把Forma和連結器嵌上她的機體面板，大家都開心。

　　「不行！」指揮官大叫一聲傳識進Limbo體內，抬起右腳甩甩左腳，跑進裂隙溜之大吉。

　　指揮官有Tenno的公務和訓練，Equinox總是幫忙注意著之間的平衡性，她們看到Limbo和Mesa在狹窄的軌道飛行器玩老鷹抓小雞似乎不太好，可是指揮官確實心肺訓練不足，她們老跟Excalibur講好幾遍不要顧著給指揮官練武器練肌肉，穩定呼吸永遠式基礎功。

　　最後得出的結論：總是先去把Excalibur的訓練項目砍一波吧。

　　Vauban滿頭霧水地看Equinox離開鑄造台，好像她們忘記原本要一起挑選新武器的目的，想想也沒什麼大不了的，他只是要去倉庫多搬幾趟資源，最後再看大家用豐富的肢體語言對他發牢騷而已。

　　Limbo和指揮官注意到點點星圖就可以暫時擺脫Mesa，只不過發現得太晚，Mesa已經在升降走道後面做好埋伏。Limbo在裂隙裡不會受傷意味著她不避手下留情，她會比照羈押六號監獄逃犯的方式把Limbo打成人體麻花，過程會有點刺激，如果指揮官能提早繳械當然最好。

　　裂隙魔術師什麼大風大浪沒見過，更何況他還是指揮官的第四台戰甲，Mesa完全沒有查覺到他施放停滯的時機，輕輕彈指將她放逐到裂隙位面，眨眼之後又是一個儀表堂堂的紳士屹立於星辰之上。

　　Mesa氣急敗壞地翻身起來要抓Limbo，前腳一踏出去就狠狠撞上了天花板。

　　Vauban氣定神閒地回收彈跳平台。他本該把這些麻煩甩給指揮官，不知道，可能就是不忍心吧。

　　指揮官傳識出Vauban身體。只要有戰甲在，指揮官體力差仍有絕對優勢，但是做得太過感覺就像在欺負人了。

　　「Mesa？妳還好嗎？」

　　Mesa翻過身，自暴自棄地在地上翻來滾去。她也想要釣一條40公斤大魚、拿下最高的跑酷紀錄、在起居室角落做一個保育獎勵的娃娃塔、每次任務都能逮捕全部的六號監獄逃犯諸如此類的。

　　「呃、我很確定那些事情不用加強性能也做得到。」  
　  
　　她不想再想起被做成異融體的無力感。

　　「噢……Mesa……」

　　機靈的Limbo趕緊把指揮官抱離那狡猾的戰甲，要知道在唬弄指揮官方面他才是權威。

　　Mesa可惜地彈響指，放棄裝模作樣，她的確不在乎Alad V的研究巴拉巴拉，反正捉拿他只是她打發時間的遊戲，然而高度的刺激需要等比例的強化，要她一直聽著愛槍監察者哭泣是不可能的。

　　「我可以處理的。」指揮官傳識到Mesa身上，稍微改變了一下自己的底線，領著Mesa在軍械庫翻箱倒櫃拉出特製密碼鎖。明知道Mesa的狀態不完全，不過考慮到戰甲個性千百種，或許有個可以期待的東西比較能讓Mesa學會耐心。

　　不論日夜都光芒四射，比完美更加完美，投入用鎵打造出流線形機體，柔軟得讓人察覺不出背後致命的火藥味，像隻無法被馴服的獵鷹，槍口傲視所有戰場，白金相間的監察者雙槍，那是她的夢想，那是補足完整的Mesa戰甲最重要的碎片，當然還有牛仔帽，是的是的，很少有戰甲比得上她的帥氣行頭，因為她光是亮個背影就夠大殺四方。

　　──咳、咳咳……咳咳嗯！咳嗯！

　　這時候指揮官卡痰卡有點煞風景，晚點她會去喊Oberon，她好歹也知道要報答指揮官的心意。她檢查過Mesa Prime的機體，催化劑、反應爐、特殊功能連結器一應俱全，那麼事不宜遲──

　　「Nope！」指揮官飛快地衝出來把Mesa Prime的櫃位上鎖。機體完善了才可以使用Prime戰甲，這是軌道飛行器上唯一一條不成文規定。

　　當下Mesa是聽進去了，一到指揮官休息時間就忘光了，她還記得按密碼的手感，就算不能使用機體，至少可以把玩一下她的寶貝手槍應該也無傷大雅，然後也順便測試機體性能。

　　Mesa躡手躡腳地溜到軍械庫前，腳底感覺有點滑，不過這不是阻止她的理由。她急躁、大意了，一腳踩上不明的水灘從地板上落進不知名的深淵。

　　──Hydroid，晚點把她弄出來，在那之前我要好好睡一下。

 

 

 

 

　　(TBC)


	13. Chapter 13

　　《框架》

　　指揮官感覺地球的夜晚從未如此毛骨悚然過，穿梭過無數夢境中、從生存的意志力與革命情懷吸取了養分，那份令人頭皮發麻的感受依舊揮之不去，盛怒並不是精準形容它的詞彙，他即便失去形體似乎也在抗拒被人定奪他的所思所想。

　　他希望失控。

　　Harrow掙脫苦行枷鎖釋放自己，光子槍破壞者輕而易舉將屍鬼掃蕩乾淨。

　　──門開了，我們走。

　　穿過羊腸小徑，他們終於拼上Lotus其中一塊思緒碎片，指揮官急切想明白理由傳識出來感受能量，月亮與朽木見證了這裡發生過一場戰鬥，如果這是Lotus有意讓自己看的，那就比照一貫作法尋找那台特異戰甲的痕跡。

　　連Ordis都不知道的的戰甲殘骸和有月球礦物能量的古老武器，線索越多指揮官越難壓抑自己的虛空能量。

　　Harrow將指揮官斜抱起來，就像他們戰甲習慣跪坐，特定小習慣能令Tenno平靜。過去Rell的心力全放在牆中人身上，他明白自己必須全力協助指揮官處理未知事態。

　　「我知道您正在經歷什麼，我是指……Lotus。還記得您是怎麼拋棄我的嗎？但看看我現在是如此的──惱怒──快樂！」

　　「那是因為你比我還念舊，Ordis。」指揮官不會用「拋棄」這一詞，聽上去像是失去一切，把Lotus的離去當作未知現象更容易接受，「我知道我還有你跟大家。」

　　「我們會找到她的。」

　　殘骸的數據順利回傳給Ordis，週邊令人頭皮發麻的氛圍卻越發劇烈。指揮官看到這台戰甲的記憶仍然鮮明，這條與Ballas有所牽扯的線索得來不易，他們絕對不能在這裡止步，一查覺到屍鬼群起的咆嘯只能穩住自己步伐殺出血路。

　　「Ordis，我知道我問了很多遍──」

　　「Shhh──Hush……指揮官，您知道Ordis沒有手指，要堵上您的嘴我得用上自己的全部，大家都在看多不好意思啊。」危險的戰甲人牆把他圍在鑄造台邊，他知道吊橋效應會怎麼影響自己跟指揮官，忠實的中樞應該先完成自己的工作，「我並不是很確定是否有任何Tenno連接過這個設計，但它的傳識接口有點不一樣。」

　　分析比對結果，機體概念接近Excalibur，歷史確實比Excalibur久遠，然而他的數據還有一個Umbra詞條註解，意指「暗影」，如同他謎般的身世與漆黑機身。

　　「他在勝利慶典前就存在了？」

　　時間點可能更接近Ballas反叛的野心萌生之時。Mirage Prime按耐不住神經光元中的躁動站了出來。

　　很明顯地，Ballas參與過大部分Prime戰甲的設計，這不是他第一次妄想自己能馴服凌駕Orikin的原始獸性，當然也不會是最後一次，將那把刀的能量痕跡與Ballas的傲慢交叉比對，他們該何去何從小中樞應該最清楚。

　　「月球……」

　　「是的，指揮官，已經標記航道。」

　　她絕不願意錯過諷刺Ballas的機會，那些遠古的擬態使是有些煞風景，舊的不去也難怪Sentient敵人出招總是沒什麼新意，還得幫他們除舊布新覺得莫名地窩火。

　　擬態使或許會對她的攻擊產生免疫，不過不管她怎樣都想把稜鏡球往Sentient臉上砸，混淆、吸引、嘲諷，扮演丑角沒有人比她更擅長，再說，主角並不是她，如果那些Sentient不健忘，那就好好品味一下凝聚在虛空中遠古的恐懼──

　　指揮官步出虛空模式一發火球帶走一隻擬態使，剛才趁隙儲存的力量面對其他伏擊的擬態使也游刃有餘，不枉費平時的高強度訓練。

　　──這些密碼、這些設施，我都從來不知道……

　　擺脫擬態使的時間肯定是短暫的，他們飛快輸入密碼進去搜索有危險警語的密室，極有可能是關住Umbra戰甲的監牢，圍牆坍塌似乎就是他逃脫的契機。

　　「有可能，當您將月球從虛空拉出來時仍有強烈餘震。」

　　那番話不經意觸動到指揮官，進而斷開跟Mirage的連結傳識出體。

　　「是我讓月球曝露出來的，所以Ballas才找到了Lotus──」

　　「不是這樣的，指揮官！」

　　虛空之力又趁勢刮開指揮官的糾葛滋養自己，令心靈之窗露出非人的面目： _『……都是我的錯！』_

　　 _ **不！**_

　　指揮官身體顫了一下，回過神發現手腕被Mirage緊抓著，剛才指揮官並沒有多餘心力注意有沒有牽著Mirage讓她維持活動能量。

　　眼淚會讓她的小棉花糖融化的，這樣不行。

　　Mirage的指尖與每一寸機體觸碰到指揮官就慢慢貼緊，假使小棉花糖繼續變得軟乎黏膩，那他們就會分不開了，成為彼此的唯一，姑且算是她喜聞樂見的事，但是實在有太多朋友需要指揮官。

　　 _搖籃畫弧終究半，時秒流轉恆久圓。_

　　雖然她沒辦法阻止那些想法冒出來，能確定的是指揮官一直躺在搖籃裡的話，他們永遠不會知道Tenno能帶給世界多少驚奇。

　　「Mirage……謝謝。」指揮官將自己身形稀釋，回到現在該待的地方，免得Mirage挖苦自己表情壞了氣氛。

　　Mirage拾取這裡僅此一個看起來還能用的東西瞧瞧。她會把Ballas的戲看到底，以那男人的自尊心絕不允許冷場的。

　　「我冒著最大風險錄下了這個紀錄，裡面的法典揭示了你所最懼怕的敵人所隱藏的弱點。」

　　選取了「敵人」的詞條讓那台機器運作起來，且出現了熟悉的聲音，它從夢境來到現實糾纏Tenno與戰甲的命運，無所存在無處不在。

　　 ** _「我的創作──我的戰爭的架構。」_**

 

  
　　《侵蝕》

　　Ordis很慶幸，同時又很不幸地無法在此時此刻冷眼看待指揮官，那台維特魯威極有可能將他的樞律扭曲到無法復原的程度，他不得不對古Orokin科技感到忌憚，以免對指揮官造成任何傷害，不管是實質上還是精神上的，簡單邏輯推斷一下都知道它出現在月球監牢的時機絕非偶然。

　　指揮官將戰甲們納庫摒除在他們的談論之外，因為不希望他們承受這份擔憂和風險，他多希望指揮官能分一點關愛給自己。

　　「Ordis，你知道我只能指望你。」  
　　  
　　被指揮官追著跑固然有點小情趣，他終究得回來面對。

　　「我知道我一介中樞沒有選擇的餘地……」

　　「是的，做出選擇的是我。」不管上多少保險或再拜託Simaris穩住Ordis的系統也好，沒有其他線索比這個更接近Lotus，「因為我的中樞只有你。」

　　唯一辦法就是從最根本的樞律上直接拒絕接受眼前的指揮官，沒有瓜葛就沒有傷害，指揮官竟然還是將如此殘酷的選擇留給他。Sentient和Orokin的淵源是無法被切割的，日後勢必還有無法估量的困難會扳倒他們，Ordis這麼一看，反倒感覺指揮官的決心不夠堅定，那份天真在戰爭中顯得多餘，卻又希望它能恆久存在。

　　指揮官很快就聽到Ordis解鎖自己系統面板的聲音，事不宜遲將維特魯威連結上去。

　　「Ordis你必須學會如何站出來為自己說話，學習說『不』並堅持立場，就算對方是──指、指揮官──」

　　「Ordis！」燈光閃爍機器嗡鳴連結上指揮官不願意回想的記憶，支離破算的那日也是在黑暗中緊緊環住自己身體，只是現在已經不會哭泣，「一會兒見……」

　　機器的躁動驟停，指揮官才感覺軌道飛行器從未如此安靜過，陽光一如往常從前艙透進內部，不見所謂失控的跡象，但鑄造台作業停擺不免叫人擔心。

　　「星童，我已經被升級了。」

　　Ordis的顯像突如其來出現在指揮官背後，差點一個踉蹌讓自己後腦被機械臂捅出個洞。

　　「Ordis？」

　　「你的戰甲藍圖現在已經有所需要的數據，檢查鑄造廠。」見指揮官沒有動靜，Ordis又靠上去一點啟動鑄造台。原本的情感消失得毫無徵兆，他也不打算為此多做說明。

　　「只剩我了……不對，還有你。」

　　他設計圖中的字符帶著Umbra一詞如同他的存在，是Excalibur戰甲的黑暗面相。

　　Excalibur曾為Orokin帝國的守護劍，然而被埋沒的漆黑劍在傳識中傳來的衝擊足以瞬間碾碎骨頭，因為不堪負荷彎曲膝蓋、被迫雙手伏地的屈辱在靈魂空洞中喧囂，噪音使人狂躁，但原本伸手可及的一切都消失之時，似乎永遠瘋狂下去才是救贖。

　　Umbra威脅連結上他的異物，更甚是將指揮官直接從傳識中拽出來往牆上摔，肉身造物在他手裡簡直像垃圾。  
　　  
　　戰甲有這般能耐簡直聞所未聞，Umbra排斥傳識力量。

　　他有自己的意志。

　　「Um──」

　　被Umbra彎刃鎖喉的指揮官，黑影籠罩下自己的死相越發明顯，Umbra排斥的不只是傳識和Tenno，他拒絕面對眼前的世界，而那處正是指揮官的突破口，是怎樣的心思會讓他如此抗拒，無非只有不存在於現實的快樂抑或極端痛苦──

　　Umbra的心彷彿懸空，繫著他連結現實的絲線脆弱不堪，以至於寧可被記憶所困也不想得到救贖，畢竟憎恨那個男人比為愛子哀悼容易得多。

　　「……我看見了……」指揮官的手臂茫然懸空，重新睜開雙眼的時候，Umbra已經離開軌道飛行器。

　　指揮官一邊讓維特魯威撥放著其他詞條的內容，一邊重啟軍械庫讓Volt最優先甦醒。關於遠古之戰之前的一切沒有一樣是Ballas滿意的，為惡魔代行的機械會成就毀滅，這點已經藉由Natah之手讓全宇宙都知道。

　　是的，戰甲身上每一個設計細節都透露著罪惡的意圖，和Tenno同為是對生命的褻瀆，此生可能永遠不會擁有救贖──

　　在成為指揮官之前，戰甲是他們安定心靈的力量，身為人子，當然在乎生命倫理，但寧可先選擇當他們的家人。

　　那些思緒不需成為話語，Volt已經全明白了，可想而知其他戰甲也是，他一瞬間就能帶著指揮官雷馳千里追上Umbra，他速度之所以如此優秀並非全來自優異的性能，一旦行動起來他絕不會讓人阻攔，只不過比起他的雷電，對Umbra來說讓Grineer化作屍首似乎更有吸引力。

　　──Volt，你聽到Umbra的咆嘯了嗎？

　　如果指揮官不說，他還以為是野獸。

　　加速趕上聲音源頭後，Grineer圍捕Umbra的行動一下就被他的獠牙殺得分崩離析，Volt釋放電能試圖趁隙制服Umbra，可Umbra看也不看，影生劍芒令Volt的意識產生空隙，在勢均力敵短短一秒就足以致命。

　　在地上滾了兩圈，他借力快速重整體勢，視光器重新正常運作的時候見到電磁屏障替自己擋下了致死攻擊。

　　──我能穩住，Volt，說到底我可是Excalibur教出來的。

　　這就是Excalibur的語言，但是Umbra並沒有意識到自己是戰甲，無法交流用普通的方式交流，指揮官不免覺得內疚，畢竟這意味著必須用暴力方式挖開Umbra的傷口。

　　沒關係，那真的不要緊，虛空只是硬塞了天賦給Tenno，他知道指揮官永遠會把它用在正道上。Volt用翁接下影生劈擊時一面安撫，力量差距差點又要讓他再親地板一次，他把Umbra的攻擊往下引導，他就算用上自己體重也沒法長時間去壓制那把刀。

　　指揮官的虛空能量直接在Umbra視光器上炸開，這距離之下野獸也難逃伏擊。

　　「Umbra──」  
　　  
　　傳識的流動方向錯亂，與不安的記憶同調感覺像被荊棘綑綁，Helminth病毒無孔不入，維持在臨界邊緣的刺痛令人永無安寧，清醒地看著叛徒將他兒子誘騙進殘酷的死亡陷阱。

　　 _你以為你可以贏過我？_

　　滿口謊言的人一點也不可怕，世人該對言出必行的惡徒戒慎恐懼，Ballas篤定自己會實現帝國殞落的承諾，他要的是全面戰爭，能延燒帝國的火種永遠不嫌多，顯然Umbra只是他復仇中的一點醍醐味，Umbra的兒子Isaah終究難逃一死。

　　──他在稱呼Tenno為惡魔的同時，我很好奇他是如何定義自己。

　　指揮官思緒從Umbra的腦海剝離，循著光與電熱回到現實。

　　「……我……無法呼吸！」不知何故肌肉痙攣，所幸是倒在Volt腳邊他才能趕緊動作，釋放微量電流為指揮官舒緩痛苦。

　　「不知何故，你顛倒了流動，不是從Tenno到戰甲，而是從戰甲到Tenno，這可能會有殘留影響。」

　　目的達成了，這樣就可以了嗎？Ordis所用的字眼令Volt不安，他捏了捏指揮官虎口催促傳識好讓他帶指揮官回船。Volt不喜歡Umbra帶來的負面影響，罕見地感覺到了指揮官的防衛心在他們傳識間建立起隔閡避免傷到他們。

　　指揮官把自己關在連接器內嘶吼、被不屬於自己的情緒所困是Mag相當不樂見的，其實大門和連接器都沒有上鎖，但她實在想不出要如何幫指揮官。

　　總之絕對不要試著逗指揮官。Excalibur拍拍Mag之後越過她去踹了活體連接器一腳，像是踹垃圾一樣，那沒神經的舉動嚇壞了Mag和Volt。

　　 _『Isaah……我可憐的Isaah……離他遠點！叛徒！』_

　　Umbra的記憶蓋過了指揮官的聲音，Excalibur聽來有點吵，還好他忍住了把指揮官關節弄脫臼的衝動。

　　 _『我、不能、動！皮肉……骨頭……在灼燒！你對我做了什麼？你到底對我做了什麼──』_

　　幸好那些全是別人的夢，讓指揮官短暫忘記自己有虛空之力，夢裡的一切全都消逝了……Orokin和Isaah全都不復存在，他們唯一有的就是任務清單，現在還不是指揮官睡下去的時候。

　　Excalibur學著Mag摸摸指揮官的身心痕，雖然其他戰甲可能不知道，他抱孩子的動作還挺熟練的，畢竟Excalibur戰甲在遠古之戰前就是Tenno們最初的戰甲。

　　 _戰甲……全部都是……失敗的。_

　　指揮官環著Excalibur脖子時想了Ballas的聲音和任務，一切尚未結束。

　　「指揮官，您清醒了！如果Umbra的記憶對您造成永久性損傷的話──Ordis、Ordis真的不想再失去指揮官……」

　　看著Ordis樞律軌跡亂顫的模樣還真有點像快哭出來一樣，那便是Ballas所說的失敗，心意上對三個失敗產物來說卻十分完美。

　　「你應該多擔心自己一些，沒事就好。」指揮官指尖戳一下無力亂飄的Ordis，他在空中悠轉一圈令指揮官重新有笑聲，「我認為追查Umbra是正確的，它們不只是線索，那是某種……失落的碎片，就像你跟我的記憶。」  
　  
　　「您並不會停止腳步對吧？那麼就去給他好看──我是說、Ordis已經為您標記好Umbra的所在位置，請選擇一起出擊的戰甲。」

　　指揮官將五指懸空，Excalibur理所當然地握緊它開放最大出力的傳識，他們在一起一定有辦法讓這件事迎刃而解。

 

　　  
　　《We are Excalibur》

　　──Zariman事故發生之時，我們的祈禱沒有人聽得見，每個孩子幾乎放棄相信話語的力量。

　　雙刀突斬交錯，一來一往的刀劍風暴連擬態使也難以介入，劍鋒的共鳴會追尋彼此軌跡，削鐵如泥的顯赫劍氣對撞炸光僅只是點亮暗室，始終沒有傳達到任何東西，劍芒與咆嘯齊放，Excalibur錯亂的戰鬥節奏慢慢被拖入Umbra的死局。

　　──我無法對自己說謊，時至今日還是會想著，如果當時和爸爸媽媽死在一塊兒一切就會有所不同。

　　有時真的難分清那是虛空在耳語抑或內疚感的拷問，適當的痛苦反而能放下一些自責，可惜……

　　「你跟我一樣，Umbra，我們都活下來了。」指揮官傳識出Excalibur，銳化感官後根本不把Sentient放在眼裡，虛空射線一次打碎一個，心知肚明這模樣就是Orokin對他們的期望，「我們遠不只是兵器，讓我了解你──」

　　傳識流中滿是Umbra的嘶吼，正是因為生命經歷和子嗣，Umbra知道自己將會成「褻瀆」生命的非人之物；Ballas這個男人再怎麼聰明絕頂始終有情，沒多少人看出他的執念早顯露在「戰甲」的形貌上，Margulis和他身為Orokin的自尊不能兼具，寧可全部毀滅。

　　『父親，你還記得你的三線嗎？』

　　 _美好的日子……_

　　『還記得你對我們唱「來自Juran的微笑」嗎？』

_在成為禁衛之前在卸下刀劍之後，我們終究是人，孩子。_

_撫慰自己遠比成就他人更讓我們完整，你不也因此在歌唱時微笑？那瞬間便是我們所能締造的奇蹟。_

 

**所有的奇蹟都是需要犧牲的。**

 

　　「Ballas……」

　　儘管Umbra再次脫逃後他們靠自己的雙腳回軌道飛行器，指揮官久久才從Umbra的夢中甦醒，把維特魯威最後一個詞條完整地重聽一遍，鉅細靡遺地把Ballas的聲音特徵與每個詞彙刻進聽覺，隻字片語彷彿在一次重現自己的人生。

　　雖然指揮官說想要一個人靜一靜，Mag仍堅持要待在指揮官身邊，視光器映出指揮官愁眉苦臉的表情就是她現在的心情。Tenno們總是在尋求失落的戰甲，其實不然，從另一個角度來說他們是自願現身的，因為他們知道建立連結的時刻即將到來，即使得到Prime機體也永遠無法補上失去半身而發狂的感覺，Tenno對他們就是如此意義深重。

　　無庸置疑，指揮官是她的天使，一直都是。

　　指揮官想要的從來不是Umbra的救贖與感謝，她是特地來提醒指揮官的。

　　「沒錯……是啊！我知道我該做什麼了。」

　　Ordis像隻淋雨小狗一樣在門口等指揮官宣言放棄追逐Umbra的危險任務，沒有一件事如他願，目送指揮官的時候他被Mag捧在手心，和其他戰甲一起退到一旁看指揮官獨闖月球的監控影像，明知Sentient已經佈下天羅地網要對付指揮官，數據之下有某種東西背叛了他守護指揮官的絕對樞律，

　　維特魯威中Ballas的踱步逐漸從Ordis聽覺傳感器中消失，彷彿長久綑綁他的惡夢不再，他看著指揮官從一個在搖籃中任人擺佈的孩子，到現在可以給Sentient迎頭痛擊。

　　……他真心為指揮官感到驕傲。

　　要制服Umbra並不容易，戰甲光是機體性能就足以作為武器，指揮官被一掌拍飛也無可厚非，更別提他的影生與在咫尺之距掠過自己眼球。

　　Umbra的刀法開始提升精準度，那意味著他已經在夢境的界線上，就差臨門一腳。指揮官讓自己與Umbra，兩副肉身容器消失在虛空輝光中進入Umbra的輪迴，他還只是一團苟延殘喘的肉塊那處，不管他再如何抗拒也無法抗拒闖入他視線中的孩子，在人性暗面與感染體花交織之下，Tenno彷彿世界鮮有的純淨之物，自由穿梭記憶的身影反而令風景變得不真實。

　　「這一切都是Ballas做的，是他害死你的兒子，還讓你製造自己的地獄。」

　　病毒在放大他的瘋狂，他明白自己接下來會做出撕碎親骨肉毫無人性的事情，但他無法移開目光，初次感覺自己動念想離開這破敗不堪的一切，卻麻木到沒有力氣伸手。

　　「我和你精神相連。」

　　這段記憶是他最後的人性，至少不用記住自己曾經對Isaah如此殘忍。

　　「我是你的感官，你早已明白那些錯誤不屬於你。」

　　 _不……_

　　「我來這裡……和你一起面對。」

　　 ** _不！_**

　　他感覺得到自己用指尖撕開Isaah的皮肉，折斷骨頭挖出內臟的聲音殘留在耳中，對於向父親乞求憐憫的眼神感到心碎，為何他孩子生命之末是被怪物殘殺？他不配擁有任何輝煌與敬重、過去現在抑或未來。

　　「你還記得你的三線嗎？」指揮官走過搖搖欲墜的金色石橋來到Umbra面前並膝而跪。虛空力量在走入心靈時也無用武之地，可是音樂能讓他們產生共鳴，音符已在片刻的連結之中融入指揮官的感官，刷洗Umbra心中的雜音。「如果你能在我身上看到一點人性之善，那些全都屬於你，看到我有任何可憎面目，那也代表了你，我們並沒有不同。」

　　──時過境遷仍有人接受Tenno，你又如何呢？

　　他不認為自己知道什麼，那段循環記憶、他親手所打造的地獄又是為了誰？沒有人審判他，Isaah也不會因此得救，而他成為了一種Orokin兵器，等著他的或許只有更多無意義的殺戮。

　　──我們向死而生。

　　 _向死而生，好，好個向死而生。_

　　Umbra沒有自覺自己做了什麼，只記得指揮官最後露出受寵若驚的表情，好像他是個慈祥的長輩。在機體中流竄的溫度讓他久違地感受到了自我，可以肯定的是他不會再受人操弄，哪怕對方是Ballas也一樣。

　　任務還未結束，Sentient對他們的結合敵意驟升。

　　──讓他們來。  
　　 _讓他們來。_  
　　　  
　　為了開闢新的道路，影生的鋒芒再次銳利起來。

 

　　《歸途》

　　Ballas一直都記得自己領著Tenno去見新鑄造的軌道飛行器，一個用罪人所打造的中樞與虛空餘孽配在一起再合適不過，可是那孩子隔著強化玻璃所看到的東西似乎超乎他想像，年幼的Tenno眼中流露憐憫，並非為了成為過去式的Ordan Karris，而是他自身──

　　 _這真的是你想要的嗎？_

　　即便Tenno將自己藏在Excalibur Prime背後，無聲的疑問始終困擾著他們。

　　同年紀的普通孩子在這階段還在學習分辨善惡，Tenno卻彷彿已經明白二元論才是世界的最大謊言，僅僅一個眼神就可以打碎醜陋事物的外殼看向深處，反之他們不會接受徒有外表的東西。除去了虛空力量的話，他眼前的Tenno簡直再普通不過，可是卻無視了權力賦予他的一切試圖揭開他的本質。

　　他認為自己的冷漠，Tenno才不願接近他，不，Tenno之所以親近那些他們製造的怪物又是為何？

　　 _他、可怕嗎？_ 這就是Margulis與他漸行漸遠的原因？

　　Tenno像是知道了什麼般對他搖搖頭，只不過仍怕得無法開口，那恐怕是他唯一一次對Tenno使用精神感應強迫挖出答案。

_**可怕的是你選擇成為什麼。**_

　　孩子，他和Margulis原本可以擁有的，她對Tenno的執迷程度像是否定他們關係的可能性，除了Tenno之外他不再有其他東西能滿足Margulis。

　　「現在我知道……她在你身上看到的是什麼。」影生朝他腹部的一刺倒是令他清醒了，更諷刺的是，那個總是躲藏的孩子站到戰甲前面時刻是他一手促成的。

　　「Lotus……她在哪裡？」

　　瞭望星辰總是與母親的記憶相連，Ballas與Sentient站在同一邊的時候指揮官早有預感，星火會將所剩無幾的回憶燃燒殆盡，Sentient如群星降臨大地，收起殺意恭敬地交叉雙臂，等待尊貴的信使到來向虛空之子發布宣戰預告。

　　「我在這裡，Tenno。」

　　十指相貼而不亂，掌心略彎似蓮花，一心一念都在合掌之中，將來操弄眾生生死是她的另一雙異形之手。

　　指揮官倒抽一口氣，幾乎用上全部力氣才問得出口：「他們到底對妳做了什麼？」就算自己只是她口中的一名Tenno，捨下Lotus和他們共同奮鬥的一切實在沒有道理。

　　「沒有，這……就是我。」彷彿一名慈母，她讓Ballas安躺在她懷中。

　　在指揮官眼裡，Sentient是未來會摧殘始源星系的兵器，「所以妳看著我，只看到了虛空嗎？」指揮官低語。虛空能奪走的東西永遠超乎他們想像。

　　擬態使降下手臂的瞬間被Umbra察覺，縱身一躍將指揮官抱離集火點。儘管指揮官屈膝的背影像個失落的孩子，在與他傳識流融合之時卻沒有猶豫，或許他有那麼一點慶幸Natah在交鋒前離開，可以預想當下直接開戰會毀了這個孩子的心靈。

_漂泊、枯瘦，已經超越暗淡的星星……_   
  
_母親，我要回家了。_

　　他平靜了，但透過Tenno的眼，他內在感覺到指揮官望著星空尖叫，答案隨塵囂離去，Lotus也走了。

 

 

 

　　(TBC)


End file.
